


Com amor, Masato

by Syluna



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syluna/pseuds/Syluna
Summary: Hijirikawa Masato é o herdeiro que cresceu na sombra do seu pai, seguindo o destino traçado por ele sem nunca ir contra as suas decisões, por mais que ele fosse contrário a elas. Fazendo parte de uma família tradicional e influente, Masato entendia que tinha uma imagem a manter, então convenceu-se de que levaria o seu segredo para a cova, mas, com o seu vigésimo sexto aniversário batendo na porta, ele percebe que a sua vida minimamente feliz talvez esteja com os dias contados, então ele escolhe ser sincero com os seus sentimentos e envia uma carta aos pais.Sabendo que seu pai nunca aceitaria essa parte sobre si, ele propõe um acordo: ele não se envolveria com outros homens, e Masaomi não deveria insistir que ele se casasse com alguma moça escolhida a dedo por ele. Pela primeira vez na vida, Masato acha que seu pai lhe deu ouvidos, mas a verdade vem à tona quando ele retorna a Quioto para o Ano Novo.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Ichinose Tokiya, Ichinose Tokiya/Hijirikawa Masato
Kudos: 5





	1. Para os meus pais, uma carta

Quioto, quinta-feira, 5 de dezembro.

Pelos corredores vazios da residência Hijirikawa caminhava um empregado. Ainda era cedo, e os tímidos raios de Sol da manhã não iluminavam tanto o seu caminho por causa do tempo nublado daquele começo de inverno. Seus passos eram breves e silenciosos, e ele portava um pequeno envelope em mãos. Avançou pelos corredores por um tempo, até que se dirigiu ao quarto do chefe da família e bateu com delicadeza na porta de correr algumas vezes, anunciando sua chegada. Aguardou alguns instantes, esperando a pessoa lá dentro se preparar para recebê-lo antes de abrir a porta, fazendo uma reverência ao entrar, pedindo licença pela intromissão.

O dono do quarto tinha um semblante sério que mascarava o seu cansaço. A sua postura era impecável, e a presença intimidava até mesmo o homem mais bravo de uma história épica. Os cabelos escuros revelavam a idade de Masaomi, que já não era mais um jovem na flor da idade. Uma porção de fios grisalhos insinuava que já tinha mais que cinquenta anos, mas o homem nunca permitiu que o desgaste do tempo o impedisse de exercer o poder construído por ele mesmo com muita dedicação, disciplina e trabalho.

O empregado foi breve ao entregar em mãos o envelope que carregava até então, fazendo outra reverência ao se retirar, deixando-o na solidão do cômodo vazio mais uma vez.

Masaomi analisou o envelope antes de decidir se valia a pena abri-lo imediatamente, mesmo sabendo que nenhum de seus criados o incomodaria tão cedo por algum documento de baixo valor. O nome do remetente era Hijirikawa Masato, seu filho e primogênito, então ele se sentou sobre o tatame, fazendo uso da pequena mesa de centro e abriu com cuidado o envelope, retirando de dentro a carta inesperada do filho. Desdobrou o papel, reconhecendo a caligrafia pequena de traços leves e delicados de Masato, que se deu ao trabalho de usar um pincel para escrever a carta que, por causa da sua letra, parecia um documento histórico escrito por algum escrivão para alguma pessoa importantíssima.

O chefe da família Hijirikawa tinha um mau pressentimento. Seu filho não fugia das suas responsabilidades e fazia as coisas com perfeição, como sempre exigiu dele, mas Masaomi reconhecia que Masato evitava ao máximo se comunicar com ele fora do trabalho.

Esse nunca foi um detalhe importante para o homem, que nunca julgou necessária aquela proximidade, considerando o papel que ambos tinham que cumprir, mas receber uma carta não deixava de ser um evento inusitado, ainda mais na geração da tecnologia em que tudo se resolve em segundos, num piscar de olhos.

Com certa má vontade, começou a ler o conteúdo daquela carta.

_Tóquio, 30 de novembro._

_Para Hijirikawa Masaomi._

_Gostaria que lesse essa carta na companhia de minha mãe, Hijirikawa Yui, se isso for possível._

O parágrafo continuava, mas Masaomi parou de ler imediatamente. Revirou os olhos e suspirou, insatisfeito. Masato tinha umas manias que lhe davam bastante trabalho, e essa era uma das que mais o irritavam. Não gostou da situação em que se encontrava e sabia que podia muito bem fingir que esse seu pedido não podia ser atingido naquele instante, mas, se seu filho se deu ao trabalho de fazer um pedido tão insignificante, talvez fosse realmente importante. Era o que Masaomi tentava definir como a verdade, porque ele não via outra razão e não queria pensar na possibilidade de o filho brincar com a sua cara.

Levantou-se a contragosto com a carta em mãos, ajeitando o quimono no corpo com destreza ao se levantar, esticando as dobras que se formaram com certo cuidado antes de praticamente marchar para fora daquele quarto vazio onde descansava em seu futon já guardado por algum funcionário logo no início da manhã. Abriu a porta em silêncio, mas fechou-a atrás de si num movimento brusco que contrastava muito com a calmaria daqueles corredores extensos da mansão.

O homem então deu uma volta pelo jardim localizado no centro da casa, agora coberto pela neve branca e cintilante que insistia em cair nos últimos dias, e parou na frente de outra porta. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, parou e se perguntou quando foi a última vez que estivera naquele lugar ou quando viu sua esposa pela última vez. Não encontrou respostas para as suas perguntas, mas não deixou detalhes tão fúteis como esse afetá-lo, então ele abriu a porta devagar e viu a mulher com quem se casara já há tantos anos acompanhada de uma enfermeira que checava seus dados vitais.

Masaomi então permitiu que ela terminasse seu trabalho ali antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Ele entrou e fechou a porta em silêncio, tentando não atrapalhar, então desviou o olhar e aguardou pelo momento em que a enfermeira se retiraria com certa paciência. Normalmente não expressava muitas emoções, e aquela não era uma exceção. Manteve sua calma, até porque aquela era uma cena do cotidiano naquela casa, não havia nada fora do normal ali, nada que merecesse a sua atenção tão preciosa.

A enfermeira então fez algumas anotações e se retirou, dando a eles a tal privacidade pela qual Masaomi tanto ansiava. Foi só nesse momento então que ele se permitiu dar uma olhada na mulher que se encontrava deitada em sua cama reclinada, debaixo de cobertas pesadas, ainda de pijama. Ela tinha a aparência frágil, e Masaomi podia jurar que ela parecia até pior que da outra vez que a viu, mas se absteve de comentários desnecessários como esse.

Talvez ele tenha demorado o olhar sobre ela mais do que planejava, e ela sorriu mesmo percebendo naquele olhar gelado uma preocupação até que sincera. Yui não recebia muitas visitas do marido e nunca tirou satisfação ou fez questão disso, porém ela tinha ciência do que acontecia e porque ele preferia não estar ao seu lado em momentos difíceis como aquele.

A saúde de Yui sempre foi demasiadamente frágil, e esse fato sempre fez parte de suas vidas, até porque dificultou muito os planos feitos antes de se casarem, já que sua saúde instável tornou muito difícil o nascimento de seus herdeiros. Tiveram juntos dois filhos com idades bem distantes, mas, se não fosse pelo quadro instável de saúde de Yui, eles provavelmente teriam tido mais.

Os dois filhos do casal eram praticamente milagres, as duas únicas crianças que sobreviveram e se desenvolveram o suficiente para vir ao mundo.

A verdade nua e crua é que aquele relacionamento que eles tinham não significava muita coisa para ambos. Eles tinham um compromisso, mas não era certo dizer que tinham proximidade ou paixão, porque Masaomi e Yui sequer se conheciam antes do casamento e, mesmo depois disso, nenhuma das partes se deu o trabalho de investir naquele relacionamento.

O que eles tinham era um casamento de conveniência, uma união que atou os destinos de duas pessoas, mas não pelo acaso. Foram unidos por interesses, e era por isso que aquele casamento continuava de pé.

Estavam casados há quase trinta anos, mas, quando se encontravam daquela forma, não tinham assunto, e o silêncio era constrangedor.

– Bom dia, Masaomi-san. – Yui voltou a sorrir, fazendo uma pequena reverência sem sair de seu lugar antes de indicar a cadeira posicionada ao lado da cama para que ele se sentasse. – O que o traz aqui a essa hora?

Yui era uma mulher muito quieta e tranquila. Tinha uma aura muito pura e se portava como uma dama mesmo que as circunstâncias não fossem favoráveis. Foi criada para ser assim e nunca contrariou isso, mas ela sabia como conseguir as respostas que queria sem fugir do papel que lhe fora dado.

Seu estado de saúde não contribuía, então ela já não participava de eventos há um bom tempo e, apesar de isso a entristecer, ela nunca deixou de fazer o que queria, na medida do possível, assim como isso nunca foi capaz de impedi-la de perceber o mundo ao seu redor.

O fato era que seu marido estava lhe visitando depois de tanto tempo, e ele não faria isso sem um bom motivo.

A esse ponto da visita, ela já tinha notado a carta que Masaomi trazia consigo, então aquilo era, na verdade, sua tentativa de iniciar um diálogo menos tenso, apesar de não saber ao certo se aquilo realmente ajudava.

– Masato enviou uma carta. – Masaomi resmungou praticamente num sussurro, mas Yui ainda foi capaz de escutá-lo.

– Que boa notícia! – juntou as palmas na frente do torso, sorrindo meio abobada, sem se dar o trabalho de esconder a sua felicidade. – Conhecendo ele, provavelmente é um cartão de inverno, não?

– Acho que não. – Masaomi respondeu, ainda de cara fechada.

– Oh… será que aconteceu alguma coisa, então? – seu olhar era baixo, e ela cobria a parte inferior do rosto com a mão escondida pela manga de seu pijama. – Ele costuma mandar cartões de verão e inverno para mim, mas ainda não recebi nada. – comentou mais baixo do que o normal, lamentando aquilo que não tinha acontecido.

 _“Cartões de inverno e verão? Desde quando?”_ – Masaomi precisou de um instante para se recompor. Nunca tinha recebido nada assim de Masato e nunca esteve ciente desse contato que ele tinha com Yui.

– Talvez ele tenha esquecido. – comentou, convencendo-se de que aquela era uma resposta satisfatória.

– Hum… acho muito difícil, Masaomi-san… ele nunca esqueceu de mandar desde que saiu de casa. Nessa época do ano ele costuma enviar alguma coisa para a Mai também, mas ela ainda não veio me mostrar nada. – ela comentou preocupada, mas logo afastou esse stress. – A carta. O que ela diz?

– Eu não li ainda.

– Oh… então você veio ler comigo? Que honra.

– Não.

– Não?

– Eu comecei a ler a carta, mas a primeira coisa que Masato diz nela é que ele quer que você leia também.

– Ah, sim. Entendi. Deve ser importante então… – disse meio amargurada, comportamento que contrastava muito com o seu típico sorriso e tom de voz doces. – Se ele não mandou para o prédio da empresa, é algo pessoal… e ele não mandou para mim, então ele quer que você saiba também. Masato não é de falar diretamente com você, então ele precisou de muita coragem para escrever essa carta. É por isso que nós devemos fazer a nossa parte e ler o quanto antes, mesmo que ele provavelmente não espere uma resposta. – voltou a sorrir, recuperando sua típica tranquilidade.

Se Masaomi era distante do filho, Yui compensava por ele. As responsabilidades de Masaomi o mantiveram afastado da família, então, naturalmente, os filhos do casal se afeiçoaram com a mãe que, apesar de muito doente, esteve por perto para ouvir como foi o dia na escola, elogiar um desenho e receber pequenos presentes que as crianças costumam trazer, mesmo que ocasionalmente passasse períodos relativamente longos hospitalizada. Yui conhecia muito bem os filhos que tinha e, num momento como aquele, sua palavra tinha muito mais valor que a de Masaomi.

Masaomi ignorou boa parte do que Yui disse. Começou a ler em voz alta a carta do início.

_Tóquio, 30 de novembro._

_Para Hijirikawa Masaomi._

_Gostaria que lesse essa carta na companhia de minha mãe, Hijirikawa Yui, se isso for possível. Não sei se o senhor estará em vossa residência quando esta carta chegar às suas mãos, então só o faça se for realmente possível no momento, apesar de o assunto desta carta não ser urgente. É importante, mas longe de ser urgente._

_Apesar da relação de pai e filho que temos, eu não lembro de alguma vez ter lhe enviado uma carta sem ser referente a algum assunto que interessasse o seu lado de empresário, enquanto o mesmo não acontece com a minha mãe, vossa esposa, a senhora que deve estar lendo essa carta ao seu lado, se tudo ocorreu como planejei._

_É uma pena que isso não faça parte do nosso cotidiano, e eu peço desculpas com antecedência por enviar uma carta com um objetivo tão específico e pesado para uma primeira carta, assim como não me incomodarei se não receber uma resposta._

_Nesse momento, tudo que quero é ser sincero com os dois e comigo mesmo. Planejo ter essa conversa com Mai também, mas prefiro fazê-lo pessoalmente quando tiver a oportunidade, pois se trata de um assunto bastante delicado._

_Compreendo que, por causa da posição que a família Hijirikawa ocupa na sociedade, o senhor, Hijirikawa Masaomi, planejou boa parte da minha vida como seu herdeiro. Nesse seu plano, eu precisaria me casar com alguma moça de uma família influente que você escolher e iniciar com ela uma família, exatamente o mesmo que aconteceu com vocês._

_A esse ponto, eu pouco me importo com as consequências disso que estou prestes a dizer, porque sei muito bem que não há muito que o senhor possa fazer a respeito. Seria muito mais conveniente para mim se o senhor me deserdasse, mas sei que isso não acontecerá, porque tem muito mais a perder do que eu se fizer isso._

_Se eu tivesse que me casar, gostaria que fosse com alguém especial para mim, alguém com quem eu gostasse de estar, alguém que significasse o mundo para mim. Alguém para rir junto nas noites felizes e chorar nas noites tristes. Uma pessoa que me amasse como eu sou, apesar de todos os meus defeitos. Da mesma forma, eu gostaria de me devotar a essa pessoa mesmo que o mundo fosse contra a mesma. Eu não estou preocupado com negócios ou status, então, se procurasse por alguém, eu não me importaria se me apaixonasse por uma pessoa que o senhor julgasse medíocre, pois o destino pouco se importa com esses detalhes._

_Eu cresci vendo minha mãe de cama, sem receber uma visita do marido em situação alguma, nem que fosse para passar em seu quarto no fim do dia para ver como ela estava. Ele não ia visitá-la no Ano Novo, nem no Natal ou no seu aniversário. Ela estava sempre sozinha e, apesar de sempre esboçar um sorriso gentil, ela sempre sofreu por causa desse abandono, e ele nunca foi capaz de reconhecer tal sofrimento, porque nunca se importou de verdade com ela. Para ele, ela era apenas a sua esposa, a mulher que deveria dar à luz aos seus herdeiros. Ele nunca a viu como uma pessoa de verdade e nunca tentou ver as coisas da sua perspectiva, porque, para ele, ela era uma posse defeituosa._

_Ele nunca disse nada, mas justamente por não abrir a boca para falar um A sobre ela que eu sei: podia ser qualquer uma, e ele ainda agradeceria se não fosse ela, porque, na realidade, ele a culpa até hoje por causa da sua saúde fragilizada. Ele nunca deu valor à sua devoção, pois, aos seus olhos, ela era uma boneca quebrada que perdeu a sua função, e é por isso que ele sempre fingiu que ela não existia, mantendo-a escondida em um cômodo afastado do seu, para que ele nunca tivesse uma desculpa para vê-la._

_Foi isso que eu vi a minha vida inteira, e não é isso que quero para mim. Gostaria de dizer que não faria o mesmo que o senhor, mas tenho medo de um dia me tornar tudo aquilo que eu sempre repudiei, e é por isso que farei o possível para contrariá-lo se mesmo assim insistir em controlar a minha vida como se eu fosse um fantoche._

_Justamente por estar ciente da situação em que me encontro que sei que o senhor jamais permitiria que eu fosse contra a sua palavra e ainda me casasse com alguém que não trouxesse benefícios para os negócios da família. Estou confiante de que minha mãe não iria contra a minha vontade de me envolver com alguém que amo, assim como posso contar com seu apoio, mas o senhor não tem nada a ver com ela e provavelmente a invalidará mesmo que se manifeste, então eu aprecio o seu apoio mesmo que nesse campo de guerra ele não signifique muito, mãe. Muito obrigado por sempre estar por perto quando preciso de você._

_Gostaria que fosse só isso, mas a verdade é que o motivo de eu escrever para vocês não era exatamente esse. Um assunto está relacionado ao outro, porém não são a mesma coisa._

_Esse é um assunto muito importante, e, para ser sincero, talvez fosse muito mais fácil se eu fingisse que não é verdade, trancasse a verdade a sete chaves e me permitisse levar a vida adiante, mas ver que o meu vigésimo sexto aniversário se aproxima me dá uma certa agonia, porque sei que, se não fizer isso agora, o senhor, meu pai, provavelmente começará a preparar tudo sem me avisar ou dar tempo para falar o que tenho a dizer._

_Talvez essa carta tenha sido resultado de um impulso mal controlado, mas, mesmo que seja, não pretendo me arrepender de escrevê-la, porque sempre quis falar com vocês sobre isso, por mais difícil que seja._

_A minha maior preocupação em ter um casamento arranjado é que isso significa que eu precisaria me casar com uma mulher._

_Não sei quando foi que percebi, mas há anos me dei conta de que eu não era como aqueles ao meu redor. Eu nunca senti nada semelhante a amor por alguma mulher. Não o romântico._

_O fato é que eu não sinto atração alguma por mulheres e gostaria que respeitassem isso, mesmo que sejam incapazes de compreender. Podem dizer que estou louco ou o que tiverem vontade de falar, mas não pretendo voltar atrás na minha palavra e mentir para os meus sentimentos, mesmo que isso signifique me distanciar mais de um de vocês._

_Não sei ao certo o que farão com essa informação, assim como não sei se devo aguardar uma resposta, mas hoje eu acordei sentindo que devia ser sincero enquanto tenho esse tempo para me expressar. Não precisam esquentar a cabeça pensando em uma resposta agora, mas gostaria de ouvir o que pensam a respeito, nem que seja para me apedrejarem, porque, desde o começo, eu nunca esperei uma boa reação._

_Acredito que, da mesma forma que eu tive dificuldade para lidar com os fatos, vocês não conseguirão digerir a informação de uma hora para outra, ainda mais se tratando de algo que nunca consideraram._

_No caso de não ter sido claro, eu gostaria de dizer que eu não pretendo me casar com mulher alguma, porque acho que seria muito injusto com qualquer moça que fosse submetida a ser minha esposa, porque eu jamais seria capaz de amá-la. Dito isso, também não pretendo me envolver com um homem, mesmo que, no fundo, essa seja a minha vontade, porque entendo que, mesmo não cometendo nenhuma atrocidade, isso fere a reputação construída com muito trabalho por você, meu pai. Seria um desrespeito aos seus esforços, e talvez isso exigisse muito da compreensão dos dois, quando eu estaria mais que satisfeito com o respeito de ambos._

_Ficaria muito feliz se me aceitassem do jeito que eu sou, mas, como acho que isso não será possível de ambas as partes, eu quero que ao menos tentem entender que, se pudesse, eu não estaria aqui escrevendo essa carta._

  
_Hijirikawa Masato_

Masaomi e Yui trocaram olhares distintos. Ele incrédulo, e ela orgulhosa. Ambos notaram que a opinião do parceiro era distinta, e um silêncio constrangedor se instalou naquele quarto com cheiro de desinfetante.

Ambos estavam com a mente trabalhando a todo vapor para elaborar uma frase, mas o processo era cancelado e reiniciado múltiplas vezes, até que Yui sorriu e colocou uma mecha do cabelo azul atrás da orelha, tomando das mãos de Masaomi a carta que ele tinha acabado de ler para ela. Ela passou os dedos pela escrita bela de Masato e não pôde evitar de esboçar um sorriso ainda maior.

– O que acha de pensarmos numa resposta, juntos? Tenho certeza que Masato ficaria feliz. – propôs com aquele seu típico sorriso doce, como se não tivesse notado o que se passava na mente do marido, totalmente desinteressada na sua opinião.


	2. Sentença de morte

Tóquio, quinta-feira, 5 de dezembro.

Pelas ruas movimentadas caminhava um homem jovem. Ele tinha os cabelos num tom de azul-cobalto, num corte reto muito marcante. Seus olhos eram de um azul meio arroxeado que refletia a luz de um jeito muito bonito, mas em seus olhos era evidente o cansaço. Um pouco abaixo do olho direito, havia uma pequena pinta que lhe dava um ar ainda mais sério. Ele vestia um sobretudo pesado e caminhava rapidamente carregando uma maleta escura consigo.

Numa cidade movimentada como Tóquio, as pessoas vivem com pressa e deixam passar muitos detalhes, e ele agradecia por isso. Ter a liberdade de andar pelas ruas sem ser notado lhe fazia muito bem, fazia ele se sentir menos deslocado, porque ali ele era só mais um.

Naquele momento, voltava para casa depois de um dia árduo no escritório. Analisara e assinara mais documentos do que podia contar nos vinte dedos que tinha nas mãos e nos pés e ainda participara de reuniões massantes que lhe geraram outros contratos para analisar e, possivelmente, assinar. A pilha de documentos do dia seguinte já o esperava pacientemente.

Teria que seguir com aquela rotina por muitos anos ainda e, sinceramente, não sabia se conseguiria levar isso adiante por muito tempo, mas também não tinha outra opção senão aquela.

Antes de retornar ao apartamento, passou em um pequeno mercado. Deu algumas voltas, sem saber ao certo o que comprar, cumprimentando alguns funcionários que vinham perguntar se ele precisava de ajuda antes de agradecer e recusar educadamente. Ele frequentava aquele estabelecimento há algum tempo, porém, sempre que estava lá, sentia que precisava explorar os corredores mais uma vez. Não porque não lembrava onde ficavam as coisas, mas sim porque nunca sabia o que comprar.

Depois de ir para lá e para cá algumas vezes, selecionou alguns ingredientes. Não estava inspirado para fazer compras, então escolheu os básicos que serviriam para compor uma refeição balanceada, ingredientes que poderia usar para qualquer coisa numa quantidade que o permitiria não voltar ali por alguns dias. Ele pagou por suas compras e saiu de lá com algumas pequenas sacolas. Ninguém o esperava em casa, então não adiantava ter pressa para voltar.

Caminhou na solidão do seu ser por alguns minutos, pensando em coisas aleatórias antes de parar na frente de um prédio alto e iluminado. Aquele provavelmente não era o prédio mais luxuoso da região, mas era o mais próximo da empresa onde trabalhava, então podia ir e vir a pé, sem depender de trens, ônibus ou qualquer outro meio de transporte. Ele também gostava de ter tudo que precisava por perto, então era mais que suficiente para suprir suas necessidades, mesmo que pudesse pagar por mais.

Passou pelo portão, desejando uma boa noite ao porteiro antes de checar a caixa de correio. Quando olhou mais cedo, antes de ir trabalhar, não havia nada, mas, ao fim do dia, já tinha alguns envelopes dentro. Ele os retirou sem dar muita atenção, colocando-os dentro da maleta que trazia sem nem olhar que tipo de correspondência havia ali.

Apertou o botão do elevador e observou o trajeto do mesmo. Desceu do décimo andar até o térreo, então demorou um pouco, mas ele não tinha pressa. Quando as portas se abriram, pegou o elevador e apertou o botão do sexto andar, prestando atenção na música que tocava. Não sabia o seu nome e não podia dizer que gostava, mas já era melhor do que o silêncio. As portas se fecharam, e o elevador subiu lentamente até abrir as portas novamente, dessa vez no sexto piso.

O corredor escuro e frio não tinha uma alma viva sequer, mas o homem estava acostumado com aquela situação e fez pouco-caso daquilo. Saiu do elevador, vendo as portas se fecharem atrás de si, deixando o num breu. A luz acendeu quando ele deu o próximo passo, provando que o sensor de movimento ainda funcionava, mesmo que meio atrasado. O homem então se dirigiu ao apartamento do fim do pequeno corredor, do lado esquerdo, abrindo a maleta à procura do molho de chaves.

Destrancou a porta sem dificuldades mesmo com a quantidade de coisas que carregava. Entrou no apartamento escuro e fechou a porta atrás de si antes de trancá-la, procurando com certa dificuldade o interruptor antes de deixar a maleta e as sacolas no chão por alguns segundos enquanto retirava os sapatos. Pegou novamente os seus pertences e os levou consigo, atravessando o pequeno corredor, virando para a direita, deixando as sacolas em cima do balcão da cozinha. Voltou ao corredor e seguiu reto, se vendo em sua sala de estar embutida com a sala de jantar.

O apartamento estava em um prédio moderno, mas sua decoração era bem tradicional, com tudo aquilo que ele gostava. Era um tanto minimalista, mas o homem gostava assim. Gostava de chegar em casa e ver seu tatame, seu kotatsu, suas almofadas e o material de caligrafia que ele não guardou na noite anterior.

Naquele momento, em cima da mesa de jantar, havia o seu atual projeto de bordado. Planejava terminar antes do dia das crianças, em novembro, mas estava tendo mais dificuldade do que antecipava e se sentia muito cansado nos últimos dias, então chegava em casa, comia, tomava um banho e desmaiava. Não sabia se naquele dia terminaria, mas queria terminar o quanto antes, pois se tratava de um presente para sua querida irmã.

Deixou a maleta sobre uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, dirigindo-se na direção do banheiro. Ele parou no meio do caminho para ir até o quarto pendurar o sobretudo que vestia e afrouxar a gravata, desabotoando a camisa ao retomar o caminho até o banheiro. Despiu-se e colocou as roupas que vestia dobradas no cesto de roupas sujas, vendo que teria serviço para o fim de semana, já que as roupas que vestira naquela semana se acumulavam no cesto.

Tomou um banho mais longo do que o normal enquanto esperava a banheira se encher de água, mas acabou terminando de se banhar antes de encher a banheira, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Ele então entrou na banheira, ficando submerso até um pouco abaixo do nariz, repensando seu dia.

Não era ideal, mas pensara tanto que começara a se perguntar se tomara a decisão correta ao assumir uma das unidades da empresa do pai. Sempre soube que não era exatamente aquilo que queria para a sua vida, mas as incertezas dos seus sonhos falaram mais alto em conjunto com os gritos de seu pai, que ecoavam em sua mente como se fossem maldições.

Aquele era o momento do dia em que ele podia relaxar, então nunca tinha em mente um tempo para ficar ali, na companhia do vapor, mas, naquele dia em particular, precisou sair antes do que gostaria, porque estava excedendo os limites do seu corpo, que queimava com o calor e ameaçava desligá-lo a qualquer instante se continuasse, mesmo que a sensação fosse tão reconfortante.

Quando saiu da banheira, seus dedos estavam enrugados e esbranquiçados, com partes muito avermelhadas que provavam que ele realmente tinha extrapolado daquela vez.

Usou uma toalha para secar o corpo e outra para enxugar o excesso de água do cabelo, que insistia em grudar na nuca, causando-lhe certo desconforto. Vestiu um yukata que deixara preparado durante a manhã e voltou a passar a toalha sobre os cabelos, que ainda respingavam um pouco de água. Uma quantidade insuficiente para encharcar as roupas, mas suficiente para incomodar.

Como era tarde, não lhe parecia boa ideia deixar os cabelos secarem naturalmente, então usou o secador, mesmo que essa fosse uma alternativa muito barulhenta.

Passou pela sala mais uma vez e deu uma breve olhada no relógio de parede pendurado. Já passava das 20 horas, e ele ainda precisava jantar. Ou melhor, preparar sua refeição.

Ele foi até a cozinha sem pensar muito. Vestiu o avental, ajustando suas mangas e prendendo um lenço na cabeça. Quem o via todo arrumado no escritório jamais imaginaria aquela cena, mas ela era muito comum no dia a dia do diretor, porque, apesar da correria, ele ainda se responsabilizava por preparar as próprias refeições e limpar seu apartamento, então, desde que saiu de casa, nunca teve empregados fazendo os deveres da casa por ele.

Preparou algo rápido e leve, levando em conta que era muito tarde para comer algo pesado. Se jantasse umas duas horas mais cedo, talvez fizesse uma sopa, mas, naquele momento, esse prato não era uma boa opção, e ele reconhecia que preparar sopas era mais complicado do que as pessoas faziam parecer. Muitos subestimam as sopas, dizendo que são fáceis de preparar, mas o azulado sabia que elas podiam ficar complexas com menos esforço do que a maioria imaginava..

Ele comeu a refeição na companhia de cinco cadeiras vazias, no silêncio da noite, sem ouvir um “A” dos apartamentos vizinhos. Aquela era uma noite estranhamente quieta, e uma voz em sua cabeça lhe alertava de algum perigo não aparente, uma paranoia sem fundamentos.

Ignorou o aviso dessa pequena voz interior e terminou seu jantar, lavando a louça em seguida, ainda sem entender porque tinha aquele mal pressentimento.

Foi então que ele lembrou que tinha correspondência para verificar. Quando pegou os envelopes mais cedo, não confirmou que eram realmente para ele, então concluiu que talvez esse fosse o motivo do mal pressentimento. Seu subconsciente o alertava de que ele fora descuidado e possivelmente pegou a correspondência destinada a outra pessoa.

Esse pensamento o assustou um pouco, então ele puxou a maleta que descansava sobre a cadeira com certa pressa, abrindo-a e procurando pelos envelopes que enfiara lá dentro há algumas horas. Passou os olhos rapidamente por todos, respirando aliviado quando viu que não tinha cartas destinadas a outras pessoas ali. Todas eram para ele, Hijirikawa Masato.

Depois desse susto, ele levou os envelopes até o kotatsu, checando o remetente de cada um antes de abrir e ler. A maioria era referente a contas e, até mesmo, oferta de serviços, nada que realmente valesse a pena dar uma boa olhada, então ele sorriu, satisfeito, quando pegou o último envelope. Olhou o verso, checando o remetente, e quase teve uma parada cardíaca quando leu o nome de seu pai.

Se antes ele não sabia o porquê do seu mau pressentimento e achava até que era algum exagero do seu subconsciente por causa do silêncio, agora já não podia mais duvidar da sua intuição, que se provou certeira de uma forma que chegava a ser assustadora.

Lembrou da carta que escreveu e enviou para ele depois de uma crise que tivera na semana anterior e sentiu que naquela carta estava a sua sentença de morte.

Masato não tinha nem aberto o envelope, mas sentia as más energias que a carta dentro dele emanava. Estava frito, sua cova já estava cavada, e foi ele mesmo quem cavou quando mandou sua carta num ato de impulso repleto de coragem que, até então, não sabia de onde tinha tirado. Onde estava com a cabeça quando resolveu enfrentar o seu pai e ainda revelar-lhe o seu maior segredo?

As mãos de Masato estavam trêmulas, e ele sentia o controle de seu corpo se tornar cada vez mais distante. Quanto mais segurava aquele envelope, mais ele sentia que vomitaria ou, até mesmo, desmaiaria, mas já era tarde para soltar aquele pedaço de papel. Seus dedos já estavam duros e não o soltariam tão fácil como ele gostaria.

Olhar para aquilo aumentava a sua ansiedade, e não conseguir controlar a si mesmo piorava tudo. Se já era ruim quando suas mãos tremiam, ia de mal a pior, porque agora sentia o resto do corpo tremer. Ele batia os dentes, ouvindo o som agonizante dos dentes se chocando, ruído esse que não parou nem quando, acidentalmente, veio a morder a própria língua.

Masato suava frio, e o vento gelado que entrava pela fresta aberta da porta de vidro da varanda tornava as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Estava hiperventilando, e sentia os seus sentidos o abandonando mais rápido do que gostaria, vendo a visão ficar cada vez mais turva, até chegar no ponto em que não enxergava nada, como se estivesse num quarto escuro à mercê da sorte.

Estava passando mal mais uma vez e não sabia o que fazer, então as lágrimas quentes começaram a cair, incessantes, nesse momento de tanto stress.

As vozes da sua cabeça o perturbavam, relembrando os gritos de seu pai, enquanto sentia a boca se encher de saliva, junto com o amargo da bile, que o fez se levantar num movimento brusco de reflexo, praticamente tropeçando nos próprios pés, numa tentativa mais do que falha de correr até o banheiro.

Os seus membros ainda tremiam muito, mas aquele gosto amargo só piorava, então ele se forçou a ir até o banheiro, mesmo que o mal-estar insistisse em querer derrubá-lo.

Tentou ter calma, respirando fundo e se concentrando somente em chegar lá, tentando não se preocupar com o tempo, muito menos como faria isso.

Não é que ele tenha conseguido se acalmar, mas ele precisava chegar lá.

Conhecia bem o seu apartamento, afinal, vivia ali há alguns anos, mas, ainda assim, conseguiu esbarrar nas poucas coisas expostas, fazendo uma bagunça no seu trajeto de volta ao banheiro.

Chegou lá de uma forma um tanto desajeitada, escorando-se nas paredes com o pensamento de que não chegaria lá, mas sentiu um alívio ao sentir o azulejo gelado nos pés, permitindo-se cair sobre os próprios joelhos.

Enxergava pouquíssimo, mas o suficiente para distinguir a silhueta dos objetos, permitindo-o se posicionar próximo ao vaso sanitário, esperando o momento que a náusea passaria ou o instante em que regurgitaria o que acabara de comer no jantar.

Acabou que, no fim, sua refeição voltou, mas ele se sentiu bem melhor depois de vomitar, apesar de ainda passar mal. Provavelmente não conseguiria comer mais naquela noite, e ele lembrava a si mesmo que isso lhe faria mal, porém já não tinha mais estômago para isso, então se permitiu agir assim dessa vez, prometendo que cuidaria de si mesmo no próximo dia.

Sua mente ainda estava confusa, e os membros ainda tremiam um pouco, mas sentia que melhoraria logo.

Levantou-se devagar, abaixando a tampa do vaso antes de dar a descarga. Lavou o rosto, esperando que a água fria fosse capaz de afastar aqueles pensamentos negativos remanescentes antes de tirar o gosto amargo da boca ao ver que provavelmente não podia fazer nada para calar aquelas vozes tão insistentes.

Masato voltava a se sentir como uma criança, indefeso e inexperiente, mas aquela nem era a primeira vez que aquilo lhe acontecia. Ele nunca aprendeu a lidar direito com nada daquilo e se convencia de que assim seria para sempre, porque nada seria diferente, a situação com seu pai sempre seria a mesma.

Sentia que tinha voltado aos dias em que congelava quando via seu pai durante as refeições e se via incapaz de comer. Já fazia tempo, mas a sua mente ainda rebobinava as broncas severas de seu pai, que soavam como ecos, mas ainda o faziam estremecer e chorar como se aquela visão do passado fosse atual.

Quando reuniu forças para sair do banheiro, ele voltou para a sala e viu a bagunça que tinha feito.

Recolocou a maioria dos objetos em seus devidos lugares, mas achou trágica a mancha que a tinta sumi deixou em seu tatame, porque já era tarde para tentar salvá-lo.

Observou de longe a mancha, concluindo que precisaria trocar aquele tatame, mas que deixaria isso pendente para o fim de semana, já que era tão tarde e estava exausto demais para se incomodar com algo assim, mesmo que machucasse sua alma.

Viu de relance a carta, motivo de suas crises, e se questionou mentalmente se deveria ler. Pensou um pouco antes de decidir e achou adequado adiantar todas as atividades que tinha planejado para o final de semana, com exceção da troca do tatame, que não podia ser adiantada. Deixou a carta quietinha em cima do kotatsu e saiu dali, voltando até o banheiro.

Começou a separar as roupas do cesto de roupas sujas por cor. As roupas estavam todas dobradas, mas ele desdobrou uma a uma cuidadosamente e começou a formar pilhas de roupas brancas, escuras e coloridas, mesmo que a terceira não fosse realmente uma pilha, ainda mais em comparação com as outras duas.

Colocou peças mais delicadas em saquinhos de lavagem e colocou primeiro as roupas claras dentro da máquina, fechando sua tampa antes de começar a configurar a lavagem. Colocou uma quantidade suficiente de sabão adequado e um pouco de amaciante, selecionando exatamente o que queria que sua máquina fizesse antes de iniciar a lavagem.

Tinha algum tempo até ter que retornar à atividade para colocar a leva na secadora, lavar as roupas escuras e as coloridas, então saiu de lá, voltando para o quarto.

Talvez fosse cedo para isso, mas trocou os lençóis, as fronhas e a colcha. O edredom que estava usando nos últimos dias também foi trocado, e ele inclusive trocou a roupa de cama do quarto de hóspedes, também se dando o trabalho de substituir as toalhas de mão, de rosto e de corpo que estavam no banheiro e na cozinha.

Continuou seu trabalho na cozinha, secando e guardando a louça que lavara mais cedo, quando preparou o jantar.

Organizou o armário das panelas e separou melhor os talheres na gaveta, reparando que, se recebesse muitas visitas de uma vez, provavelmente não teria talheres para todos. Esse pensamento o forçou a checar o armário das xícaras. Provavelmente teria xícaras suficientes para receber várias pessoas de uma vez, mas elas não combinariam. A mesma coisa com os pratos.

Masato então anotou em uma pequena caderneta um lembrete para comprar um jogo de talheres, xícaras, copos, pratos… o que fosse necessário para receber um grande número de pessoas simultaneamente.

Encarou a anotação por alguns instantes, sentindo que havia algo de errado naquilo, mas precisou de mais tempo para realmente perceber qual era o problema daquilo: Masato morava há anos ali, mas nunca precisou de tantos daqueles objetos que não teria número suficiente para as visitas, até porque ele podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes recebera alguém naquele apartamento.

Ele suspirou alto, rasgando a folha em que anotara o lembrete e jogando-a no lixo sem pensar muito a respeito. Olhou à sua volta por alguns instantes, tentando identificar a sua próxima atividade, e foi então que ele viu as sacolas em cima do balcão.

Guardou na geladeira e na despensa as compras que fizera no mercado na volta do trabalho e resistiu à tentação de organizar a despensa inteira.

Quando voltou para a cozinha, limpou os balcões e acabou limpando a pia, apesar de já tê-lo feito ao lavar a louça depois do jantar.

Ele então tirou um tempo para higienizar o fogão e o forno, ouvindo o barulho da máquina de lavar roupas anunciando que o ciclo estava finalizado, mas ele não teve pressa para voltar e tomou o seu tempo enquanto limpava o forno cuidadosamente.

Ele olhou para a sua cozinha com certa satisfação, vendo como ela praticamente brilhava. Não era certo dizer que Masato tinha uma mania de limpeza, mas sim que ele gostava de ver aquele lugar tão limpo, já que ele se sujava tão rápido, mesmo que fosse demasiadamente cuidadoso ao utilizar o cômodo.

Depois desses instantes, Masato deixou a cozinha e voltou a dar atenção para a máquina de lavar roupas. Ele tirou a água de dentro da máquina e transferiu a leva para a secadora, iniciando o ciclo de secagem antes de colocar mais uma leva de peças, dessa vez escuras, na máquina de lavar. Encarou o painel do eletrodoméstico por um segundo ou dois, pensando na próxima coisa que faria.

Estava lavando a roupa que acumulara durante a semana, trocou a roupa de cama, substituiu as toalhas, fez uma geral na cozinha.

Resolveu que aquele era o momento de limpar a mesa da sala de jantar, então separou um pano e um pouco de água e produto para a atividade, mas não tinha muito o que ser feito ali.

Ele mal tinha começado quando terminou e se viu, mais uma vez, sem ter o que fazer.

O seu projeto de bordado, que antes descansava sobre a mesa, o encarava, abandonado, mas, naquele momento, ele não tinha vontade de continuar bordando o lenço. O desenho que escolhera era mais difícil do que imaginava, e ele estava distraído demais para se dedicar a ele. Estava determinado a terminar, mas não seria naquela noite.

Olhou ao redor, vendo a carta sobre o kotatsu, desviando o olhar para qualquer outro ponto, vendo a televisão, a pequena estante abaixo da TV e os porta-retratos com fotos da mãe, da irmã e do avô expostos na parede. Foi nesse momento então que ele percebeu que não tinha espanado nada ainda.

Foi buscar o espanador de pó, escondido em um dos armários da estante, e começou a tirar a pouca poeira que se acumulara em cima dos móveis durante a semana, indo da sala até o quarto para depois ir até o cômodo em que se encontrava o seu piano.

Já fazia uns dias desde a última vez que lhe dera alguma atenção, então, antes de qualquer coisa, fez um pedido de desculpas silencioso, retirando a fina camada de poeira que cobria o tampo das teclas antes de levantá-lo e passar os dedos sobre as teclas brancas e pretas.

Vendo o seu piano sozinho naquele cômodo, Masato finalmente se deu conta do quanto aquele pobre instrumento de cordas era solitário, o quanto estava triste.

Masato então terminou de tirar a poeira que insistia em cobrir toda a extensão do piano. Ele se sentou e posicionou os dedos sobre as teclas, notando a carência de música daquele piano que não cantava há dias, talvez semanas.

Pressionou uma das teclas, notando o som distorcido que o piano fazia. Apertou uma das pretas e notou o mesmo problema.

Talvez estivesse há mais tempo sem tocá-lo do que imaginava, então pediu desculpas ao piano mais uma vez. Mesmo que este não o respondesse, ele era a sua única companhia naquele apartamento muito grande para uma pessoa só.

Não era adequado tocar um piano desafinado, mas, ainda assim, Masato tinha essa vontade, então levantou-se, buscando o material que usava para afinar aquele instrumento.

Afinar um piano não era uma tarefa fácil e podia até ser perigosa se a pessoa que o afina não tem muita ciência do que faz, mas Masato tinha confiança no seu aprendizado. A residência Hijirikawa em Quioto tinha um piano, e o seu avô, além de ensiná-lo a tocar, deu-se o trabalho de ensiná-lo a afinar aquele instrumento de teclas pretas e brancas.

Masato afinou o piano com muito cuidado. Testava as teclas e analisava seus sons meticulosamente, identificando quais realmente precisava afinar, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo no serviço.

Certamente não era o mais rápido, mas, ao fim do processo, ficou feliz ao passar um tempo com o piano, mesmo que não fosse exatamente isso que planejava para ele.

No fim das contas, não achou ruim não ter tocado naquela hora: era tarde, e ele ficou preocupado com os vizinhos, não queria incomodá-los mais do que já estava incomodando.

Por causa do piano, Masato não percebeu o som do alarme que avisara que o segundo ciclo de lavagem e o primeiro de secagem já tinham terminado, mas deduziu que esse era o caso, porque certo tempo havia se passado. Tempo mais que suficiente para lavar e secar uma leva.

Ele voltou a ver as máquinas, esvaziando primeiro a secadora, colocando o seu conteúdo em um cesto mais afastado para não ser confundido com o de roupas sujas.

Deixou-o de lado e esvaziou a máquina de lavar, transferindo as roupas para a secadora, iniciando mais uma vez o processo de secagem.

Olhou a última pilha de roupas com lavagem pendente. Considerou aquilo como roupas coloridas quando separou, mas, naquele ponto do campeonato, já não tinha muita certeza.

Não era certo dizer que Masato vestia muitas peças coloridas, até porque não tinha muitas, então se perguntou se realmente valia a pena colocar tão pouca roupa na máquina e, no fim, acabou desistindo. Deixaria acumular por mais uns dias antes de fazê-lo.

Sua próxima opção era passar roupa, mas esse era um processo demorado. Se começasse imediatamente, não terminaria antes da meia-noite, então definiu que faria isso, porém não naquele momento, muito menos naquele dia.

Provavelmente usaria a manhã do sábado para terminar o serviço de casa, porque nas noites de sexta-feira ele não costumava ter energias para fazer o serviço pesado, era o dia da semana que ele menos tinha vontade de fazer as coisas, o seu dia da preguiça.

Masato suspirou. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas coisas fizera numa noite só, apesar de ter muito trabalho para fazer no dia seguinte. Só de pensar no cansaço que sentiria ao acordar, sentiu-se exausto e arrependido, então começou a dizer a si mesmo que já era tarde para chorar pelo leite derramado.

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha no modo automático, retirando de um dos armários uma caneca que encheu até um pouco menos da metade com água. Colocou-a sobre uma das bocas do fogão e acendeu a chama, prestando atenção no líquido, que aos poucos esquentava.

Desligou o fogo quando viu que pequenas bolhas se formavam e despejou um pouco da água aquecida em uma xícara aleatória.

Abriu a gaveta que ficava abaixo da gaveta de talheres, revelando uma pequena coleção de chás. Não pensou muito na hora de escolher qual tomaria, pegou qualquer um dos saquinhos, então abrindo a embalagem de plástico que revelou um sachê de papel ordinário que segurava o conteúdo do chá. Ele mergulhou o saquinho na água e tampou a xícara com um pires, esperando silenciosamente, sem fazer nada.

Quando destampou a xícara, o vapor e o aroma característico de chá-verde foram rapidamente notados, e ele sorriu, satisfeito com a pequena surpresa tarde da noite.

Levou o pires que utilizara para tampar a xícara até a pia e tomou um gole do chá, tentando apreciar o sabor e o aroma, mas a bebida estava quente demais para o seu gosto, o que o fez afastar a xícara dos lábios depois de tomar um pequeno gole.

Aguardou um pouco antes de levar a xícara para perto da boca novamente, sentindo o vapor quente no rosto antes de tomar um gole mais longo que o anterior.

Como era incômodo beber em pé, ele levou a xícara até a sala, colocando-a em cima do kotatsu antes de se sentar sobre uma das almofadas, vendo o seu material de caligrafia meio bagunçado em cima da pequena mesa. Precisou de alguns segundos para lembrar do que aconteceu, só então notando o envelope, motivo de suas crises, isolado no canto do kotatsu.

Tomou mais um gole do chá, tentando decidir se aquele era um bom momento para ler a carta.

Ele estava mais calmo e sentia que provavelmente daria conta do recado, mas, ainda assim, não tinha muita certeza. Se aquilo era uma resposta ao que ele escreveu no outro dia, aquela era a sua sentença de morte, então ele passaria a noite em claro.

Por outro lado, nada garantia que aquela carta era uma resposta à sua. Realmente, não era comum ele receber cartas de casa, mas, se ele tomou a iniciativa de mandar uma, por que o seu pai não podia fazer o mesmo?

Masato então tomou outro gole e pensou um pouco, tentando lembrar a data em que escrevera a sua carta.

A carta era recente e não tinha sido enviada para longe. Não tinha uma boa ideia de quanto tempo os correios precisavam para entregar cartas, mas tinha quase certeza de que, naquele ponto do campeonato, ela já estava em Quioto.

A questão então era outra: seus pais tiveram tempo de escrever e enviar uma resposta? Essa resposta chegaria em Tóquio menos de uma semana depois de escrita a sua carta?

Concluindo que as chances de aquela ser uma resposta à sua carta eram baixas, Masato tomou outro gole do chá, levou o punho ao peito, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Com a mente vazia, ele voltou a segurar aquele envelope. Com as mãos trêmulas e com certo nervosismo, descolou a aba que aprisionava a carta, mas, só de sentir com os dedos o seu conteúdo, percebeu que aquilo não era uma carta.

Respirou aliviado, tirando do envelope um pedaço de papel meio grosso. Grosso e pequeno demais para ser uma carta. Não precisou olhar muito para perceber que aquilo era, na verdade, um convite.

Era um convite para a festa de Ano Novo na residência Hijirikawa, um evento que organizavam todos os anos, mas Masato sequer pensou nessa possibilidade.

Só então Masato riu. Uma risada repleta de graça, mas que carregava o alívio do engano.


	3. No escuro

Quioto, domingo, 29 de dezembro.

Pelos corredores da residência Hijirikawa passeava uma garota. Ainda era uma menina, uma adolescente na flor da idade. Ela tinha os cabelos lisos e azuis, parcialmente presos com um kanzashi delicado, adornado com flores brancas de seda e fios de ouro, que brilhavam no céu noturno que era seu cabelo. Seu olhar era delicado, mas era possível notar uma grande energia naquelas íris azuis arroxeadas. Ela não demorava o olhar em algo por muito tempo, olhando para lá e para cá enquanto percorria os corredores sem esconder a sua felicidade.

O seu sorriso era doce e sincero, esboçando um sorrir ainda mais radiante ao cumprimentar algum empregado que cruzasse o seu caminho, recebendo inúmeros elogios em resposta.

Ela vestia um delicado quimono branco e azul de mangas longas, um furisode magnífico que lhe caía muito bem. Ela caminhava graciosamente, de forma que amassava ao mínimo a estampa floral que lhe dava um ar tão leve.

Ela então parou em frente a uma das várias portas de correr daquela mansão e deu algumas batidas leves antes de abri-la devagar, vendo sua mãe, Hijirikawa Yui, sentada na cama, recebendo-a com um sorriso morno naquela manhã gelada de inverno.

– Bom dia, mamãe! – ela cumprimentou, radiante, incapaz de conter sua felicidade.

– Bom dia, Mai. – a mulher contribuiu o sorriso, sentindo seu coração aquecer ao ver a filha tão energética logo pela manhã. – Aconteceu alguma coisa boa, minha flor?

– Ah, então! – ela começou a gesticular, afobada. – Ontem depois do jantar eu ouvi o papai conversando com um dos empregados, e você não vai adivinhar sobre o que eles estavam falando!

– Eu presumo que sejam boas notícias? – riu, discreta, vendo graça na forma que a filha tentava adicionar suspense ao relato.

– Sim! Ótimas notícias!

– E sobre o que eles estavam conversando? – questionou, vendo que Mai já não estava mais nos trilhos da conversa, apesar de esse ser o motivo que a trazia ali.

– Ah, sim, sim! Então, mamãe, eles estavam falando sobre o onii-sama!

– Oh, sobre Masato? – Yui questionou, levemente preocupada, percebendo, logo depois, que sua preocupação era desnecessária.

Considerando o tom em que sua filha falava, não tinha como alguma desgraça ter acontecido, e esse pensamento a livrou de qualquer pensamento negativo que tivesse cruzado sua mente naquele pouco tempo.

– Sim!

– O que estavam falando sobre seu irmão, meu bem?

– O papai pediu para um dos empregados preparar o helicóptero para ir buscá-lo hoje, antes do amanhecer. – ela respondeu meio dengosa, satisfeita, pois já esperava por esse momento há horas. – É que o papai convidou ele para a festa de Ano Novo, sabe? Mas talvez ele tenha organizado uma festa de aniversário para ele também, o que acha?

– Hum… eu não teria muita certeza disso, meu amor. – Yui respondeu, incerta. – É verdade que hoje é aniversário dele, mas seu pai provavelmente não se importa com isso, porque não tem nenhum valor para os negócios da família. Se ele realmente organizasse algo assim, você saberia disso, não?

– Mas e se for uma festa surpresa, mamãe?

– Uma festa surpresa?

– É que se for uma festa surpresa… fica chato se ele souber, não? Quanto menos pessoas souberem, melhor.

– Mai, meu amor… eu realmente não acho que o seu pai faria algo assim sem ninguém saber sobre…

– É que ele disse para o empregado que era muito importante o onii-sama estar aqui antes do anoitecer, entende?

– Antes do… anoitecer? – repetiu, agora incomodada mais uma vez.

– Você sabe de alguma coisa, mamãe?

– Não… – lamentou, tentando limitar suas expressões para não preocupar demais a filha, que parecia não se abalar, apesar do desconforto da mãe.

– Você realmente acha que não vai ter uma festa surpresa para o onii-sama, mamãe?

– Mai… veja bem, meu amor… se uma festa grandiosa assim estivesse planejada para hoje, alguma empregada seria enviada ao seu quarto para te arrumar, não?

– Quer dizer que realmente haverá uma festa hoje?!

– Perdão?

– Hoje de manhã a Matsukaze-san foi me ajudar a me arrumar, sabe? – ela sorriu. – Ela trouxe esse kanzashi e esse quimono. Foi ela quem arrumou o meu cabelo também. – Mai deu uma volta, mostrando os detalhes que Yui não tinha visto antes.

Yui notara que a filha estava mais arrumada do que o normal e que ela estava com uma aparência mais madura, apesar de o seu comportamento não ir de acordo com a sua imagem. Notou as diferenças, mas não ligara os pontos antes de Mai insistir que algo estava prestes a acontecer, mesmo que estivesse usando um furisode, e seu kanzashi fosse luxuoso demais para um dia qualquer.

– Mai, minha filha… – iniciou uma frase, sem saber ao certo como continuar.

– Sim, mamãe?

– Será que você pode procurar a Umebayashi-san para mim?

– Umebayashi-san? – Mai inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sem entender a situação, desnorteada.

– Isso, Umebayashi-san. Se puder trazer a Sakurazawa-san também, seria melhor ainda.

– Umebayashi-san e Sakurazawa-san?

– Por favor.

– Entendi! – não questionou mais, virando as costas para a mãe. – Volto assim que encontrá-las! – exclamou pouco antes de sair, deixando-a sozinha no cômodo mais uma vez.

Yui não tinha ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer, mas tinha um mau pressentimento, a sensação de que um escândalo se instalaria naquela casa antes do anoitecer.

Não sabia o que estava nos planos secretos de Masaomi, entretanto estava disposta a largar seu papel de esposa submissa dessa vez, se isso significasse descobrir o que se passava na cabeça do marido.

Moveria as linhas do destino a favor de seu filho, mesmo que isso significasse desafiar seu esposo, porque ela sentia que, daquela vez, Masaomi excedera os limites do aceitável de uma forma gravíssima e imperdoável.

A mente de Yui estava a mil, e ela sequer notou o passar do tempo.

Estava concentrada em seus pensamentos quando Mai abriu a porta em um movimento brusco que assustou a mulher que passava seus dias naquele quarto sem se deslocar muito. A Hijirikawa mais nova agora estava acompanhada de duas mulheres: uma das empregadas e a enfermeira particular de Yui. Umebayashi Kaho e Sakurazawa Manami, respectivamente.

As quatro se entreolharam, sem saber quem deveria falar alguma coisa, mas a azulada mais velha sabia que era dela o dever de explicar a situação. No entanto essa era uma parte que ela ainda não tinha pensado a respeito e muito menos ensaiado, então sua mente perturbada corria para formular uma breve explicação, mesmo que desajeitada.

– Hoje eu vou sair daqui.

O comentário foi curto e claro, mas as três ouvintes não pareciam acreditar no que acabaram de ouvir, encarando Yui à espera de mais respostas.

– Eu vou sair do quarto hoje. – reformulou, crente de que elas não a compreenderam.

– P… para onde a senhora vai?! – gaguejou Manami, meio desesperada, indo para o seu lado, só saindo de seu transe momentos depois do bombardeamento.

– Não se preocupe, não vou sair da casa. Espero não sair, pelo menos. – suspirou. – Só não posso ficar aqui hoje.

– A senhora tem certeza disso? Já faz quantos anos que a senhora não participa de eventos aqui na mansão? – Kaho questionou, ainda incrédula.

– Faz tempo sim, mas hoje isso não é relevante, eu dou um jeito, tudo acabará bem. – apesar de dizer coisas positivas, a cara fechada mostrava para as três a seriedade da situação, mesmo que nenhuma realmente entendesse como ela se sentia.

– Precisa que eu faça mais alguma coisa, mamãe? – Mai questionou, muito perdida, sem saber se era adequado perguntar aquilo.

– Oh, não, meu bem… acho que agora já não tem mais nada que você possa fazer. – sorriu. – Sinto muito, esqueci de lhe agradecer pelo favor. Mais tarde, quando tudo estiver resolvido, vamos dar uma volta no jardim, sim?

– Mesmo?! – perguntou animada, mas logo esboçou uma expressão murcha. – Tudo bem…?

– Sim, sim, vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe.

– Eu… eu vou tentar falar com o onii-sama! – exclamou antes de sumir nos corredores, sem dar tempo para questionamentos.

O silêncio se instalou no cômodo, e as três mulheres fitaram umas às outras com um olhar cúmplice.

– Acredito que a esse ponto já sabem o que devem fazer, certo?

– Roupas, cabelo e maquiagem! – exclamou Kaho, já abrindo o armário onde estavam guardadas as várias roupas de Yui que não viam a luz do dia já há certo tempo.

– A senhora… pode me dizer exatamente o que espera de mim hoje? – questionou a enfermeira, hesitante.

– Quero que fique por perto.

– Só isso?

– Além do que precisa fazer normalmente, sim.

A senhora daquela mansão sorria, mas sua enfermeira a fitava com um quê de preocupação.

– Já faz tempo que a senhora não se submete a esse tipo de exposição… tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem como disse para a Mai-sama?

– Não.

– Então-!

– Não vai ficar tudo bem, não tem como. – cortou a palavra da enfermeira num tom melancólico, mantendo o olhar sério. – Não tem como, mas hoje eu não posso ficar aqui enquanto as coisas acontecem bem debaixo do meu nariz.

Manami não podia deixar de ficar preocupada com o quadro de Yui, porém, em todos os seus anos trabalhando como sua enfermeira, nunca tinha visto aquela determinação em seus olhos.

Ela não sabia exatamente o que a inspirava a fazer o impossível, excedendo os limites daquela maneira, mas ver aquela vontade moveu o seu coração.

Yui, que nunca expressava nenhuma ambição, estava decidida a sair de seu quarto mesmo sabendo que teria mais que um dia duro pela frente. Manami resolveu que colaboraria para que o seu desejo se tornasse realidade, até porque não sabia se isso voltaria a acontecer.

Convenceu-se de que era melhor permitir que ela fizesse o que quisesse enquanto tinha condições disso, porque a doença misteriosa de Yui nunca deu trégua e nunca mostrou indícios de que um dia a permitiria ser quem realmente era: a mulher forte que possuía um coração enorme.

Kaho então retornou para perto das outras duas, com um quimono magnífico em mãos. Provavelmente não era o melhor quimono da coleção de Yui, mas era um de seus favoritos, então se permitiu exibir um sorriso satisfeito.

Umebayashi Kaho era uma criada relativamente jovem, porém acompanhava a senhora da mansão desde que começara a trabalhar ali. Yui já não estava tão bem de saúde em seus primeiros dias naquela casa, mas aquela não era a primeira vez que ficava encarregada de aprontá-la para algum evento, então tinha uma ideia das preferências da senhora Hijirikawa.

As duas não tinham muita ciência do que estava prestes a acontecer, mas concordavam silenciosamente que, se era para a dama daquela mansão sair de seu quarto, ela devia estar mais do que perfeita, então, mesmo que essa não fosse a função de Manami, esta ajudou Kaho a arrumar Yui, que esboçava o seu típico sorriso doce quando, na verdade, estava aos pedaços.

Manami e Kaho ajudaram a mulher dos cabelos azuis a se levantar, acompanhando-a de perto no caso de precisarem segurá-la, mas, felizmente, ela conseguiu ir até o banheiro sem ajuda. Não era uma cena rara para Manami, entretanto ela não deixava de se sentir feliz ao ver que, apesar de tudo, Yui ainda tinha certa independência. Essa era uma das pequenas felicidades do seu cotidiano de enfermeira.

Aquilo não significava muito para a maioria das pessoas, mas colocava um pequeno sorriso nos lábios da enfermeira.

Manami então ajudou Yui a se despir antes de ajudá-la a tomar banho. Mais uma cena comum no dia a dia de ambas. Tão comum que, para a enfermeira, era surreal a ideia de que Yui sairia daquele quarto naquele dia sem ser com o intuito de tomar Sol para suprir a necessidade de vitamina D.

Ajudou-a a secar o corpo e tirou um pouco de excesso de água do cabelo antes de envolver o corpo frágil de Yui em uma toalha seca e limpa. A acompanhou de volta ao quarto, onde Kaho aguardava próxima à penteadeira, já com tudo separado. Yui então sentou-se na banqueta próxima ao móvel, permitindo que continuassem aquilo que começaram.

Enquanto Kaho fazia uma maquiagem discreta, Manami dava um jeito nos cabelos azuis de Yui.

Passou um protetor térmico antes de usar o secador, secando, com certo esforço, o cabelo que já tivera dias melhores. Não tinha muito volume, e os fios eram finos, então a enfermeira tomou cuidado ao escovar os fios, que ameaçavam se partir se ela não o fizesse com delicadeza.

Manami então deu mais espaço para Kaho, que fez o delicado penteado e prendeu o belo kanzashi que tinha uma linda flor de seda. Coincidentemente, o acessório combinava com aquele que Mai exibia, e a azulada sorriu um pouco quando se deu conta disso.

Yui já não tinha vinte, muito menos trinta ou quarenta anos, mas ela não mostrava grandes sinais de envelhecimento. A maquiagem que Kaho fez era mais um toque final do que qualquer coisa, então era leve e discreta, dando um destaque maior aos olhos brilhantes da mulher e aquela característica pinta abaixo do olho direito que seu filho também tinha, um pequeno sinal que todos notavam por estar tão evidente no rosto.

Se não fosse pelo seu estado de saúde, provavelmente pareceria ainda mais jovem, mas Kaho fez o que pôde para tentar amenizar o ar fragilizado que a patroa tinha, infeliz por não ser capaz de fazer milagres.

A azulada levantou-se devagar, levantando os braços ao lado do corpo para que Kaho pudesse continuar seu trabalho. Manami, por trás, auxiliou a retirar a toalha, revelando a pele translúcida praticamente intocada da mulher, evidenciando também que Yui estava abaixo do peso, algo não tão notável quando ela vestia roupas que não delineavam tão bem sua silhueta. Kaho e Manami, no entanto, não demoraram o olhar enquanto Yui colocava o tabi, típicas meias usadas com quimonis, e alguma roupa íntima.

Kaho trouxe o susoyoke, uma peça de roupa íntima semelhante a uma saia, passando-o por trás do corpo de Yui, fazendo as extremidades se encontrarem na frente, centralizando a peça antes de levar a extremidade direita para o lado esquerdo do corpo, puxando levemente para cima, fazendo o movimento espelhado para o lado oposto, só então amarrando as fitas do susoyoke do lado direito do corpo antes de esconder o nó, colocando-o para dentro da peça com certa agilidade.

Por cima disso veio o hadajuban, a peça superior de roupa íntima utilizada por baixo de um quimono.

O tecido foi cruzado na frente com o cuidado de deixar o lado direito da peça abaixo do esquerdo antes de amarrar na frente para que não soltasse com as tiras presas na parte de trás do hadajuban.

Antes de colocar o nagajuban, peça de vestimenta semelhante ao quimono, mas com o fim de evitar o contato da pele com a roupa, inseriu um erishin na gola, para que esta mantivesse a sua forma.

Só então ajudou a patroa a vestir o nagajuban, centralizando-o no corpo, tomando cuidado para manter a gola centralizada também, verificando se as suas extremidades ainda se encontravam na frente. Ajeitou a gola, verificando o espaço atrás do pescoço, ficando satisfeita com o que via.

Levou a extremidade direita da gola para a lateral esquerda da cintura, para então levar a extremidade esquerda para o lado direito, segurando o arranjo no lugar com um koshihimo, começando abaixo do seio, dando uma volta no corpo antes de cruzar as pontas do material nas costas para amarrar na frente, colocando o nó para dentro mais uma vez.

Tomou o seu tempo para esticar o tecido das costas, tentando reduzir o número de dobras no tecido, puxando do centro para os lados.

Com certo cuidado, puxou para baixo o tecido da parte que ficara abaixo do koshihimo, agora amarrando um datejime acima do mesmo, seguindo os mesmos passos para prendê-lo.

Ajudou a colocar o quimono, iniciando por baixo e por trás, trazendo a peça para cima antes de colocar os braços e centralizar a peça no corpo.

Prendeu a gola do quimono à do nagajuban, mantendo a gola deste discreta, sendo ainda possível ver um pouco do material do nagajuban, praticamente formando uma borda externa na gola do quimono com a gola do outro.

Segurou a vestimenta pelas extremidades da gola, levantando o tecido antes de fazer a extremidade direita da gola encontrar a lateral esquerda da cintura, analisando com cuidado a distância entre a extremidade inferior do quimono e o chão.

Levantou um pouco o material para obter a altura adequada, repetindo o processo do outro lado, cruzando o lado esquerdo acima do direito mais uma vez.

Usou um koshihimo ao redor da cintura para prender no lugar, ajustando o ohashori, a dobra de tecido que fica na região dos quadris, antes de amarrar a faixa da mesma forma que o fez para o nagajuban.

Passou as mãos pelas aberturas laterais do quimono, abrindo as miyatsukuchi, alisando as dobras do tecido na frente e atrás.

Ajustou a gola na frente, deixando um pouco da gola do nagajuban aparecer, dando mais um pouco de atenção ao ohashori antes de voltar a ajeitar a gola.

Prendeu então abaixo do seio mais um koshihimo, repetindo o processo de começar na frente, cruzar atrás, amarrar na frente e esconder o material restante.

Alisou as rugas do tecido na parte de trás, mantendo as dobras nas laterais, puxando para baixo o ohashori quando necessário. Repetiu o processo algumas vezes, com muita paciência.

Em cima do koshihimo, passou outro datejime, começando mais uma vez pela frente, cruzando atrás para, então, amarrar na frente e enfiar o restante do tecido atrás da parte que se prendia ao corpo. um movimento automático e repetitivo.

O obi, uma longa tira de tecido que vai ao redor do torso, foi então dobrado no meio e colocado sobre o ombro esquerdo de Yui, com a extremidade terminando na região da cintura. Kaho deu duas voltas ao redor do corpo da azulada com o obi antes de apertar e dobrar a parte livre do obi para cima, amarrando um karihimo, fio temporário, acima dessa dobra para segurá-la, escondendo o fio embaixo do obi.

O obimakura foi então envolvido com o obi, a cerca de trinta centímetros da sua extremidade, dobrando o tecido para esconder a almofada, posicionando o “embrulho” nas costas.

Manami então amarrou as cordas do makura na frente, escondendo-as embaixo do obi, enquanto Kaho segurava o arranjo atrás, soltando assim que os fios foram amarrados.

Kaho então retomou aquela parte do obi que até então estava sobre o ombro esquerdo de Yui, virando-a para que a dobra ficasse na parte de baixo. Dobrou o tecido, trazendo-o para as costas, passando por baixo do obimakura, dobrando para dentro a parte do obi que ficou acima da almofada.

O obijime foi passado abaixo do arranjo, mas acima da dobra da extremidade do obi, prendendo os arranjos finais com um nó na frente, o lado esquerdo acima do direito, passando por baixo, fazendo outro nó, prendendo o resto do obijime nas laterais, em si mesmo.

O obiage foi então colocado sobre o obimakura, sendo amarrado duas vezes na frente, tendo os excessos enfiados abaixo do obi.

Depois desse longo processo, Yui calçou o zori, os típicos sapatos usados com quimonos, finalmente pronta.

Manami e Kaho observaram Yui. O houmongi cor de glicínia tinha um tom claro, que contrastava bastante com o cabelo escuro da mulher. O quimono semiformal tinha na parte superior e inferior alguns desenhos bordados à mão com linhas prateadas, adicionando um toque muito delicado à peça, que refletia a imagem pura de Yui enquanto contrastava com os bordados dourados no furisode que Mai vestia para a ocasião.

Ela estava magnífica e, por um momento, esqueceram que aquela era a mesma senhora da mansão, que tinha a saúde tão frágil e que dificilmente aparecia em público.

– Obrigada. Fizeram um trabalho impecável. Como sempre. – Yui sorriu meio sem graça, vendo que Manami e Kaho a olhavam dos pés à cabeça, ainda admirando a beleza surreal daquela mulher.

Yui estava muito bela, mas, quanto mais Manami e Kaho a olhavam, mais elas reparavam que ela emanava uma aura melancólica. A azulada sorria, e esse ato ajudava a mascarar essa energia negativa que ela carregava consigo, mas as duas, que a conheciam muito bem, eram capazes de notar as instabilidades que ocupavam seu coração.

Não perguntaram nada, pois sabiam que, mesmo que o fizessem, Yui seria incapaz de encontrar palavras para descrever o que a incomodava e só mudaria de assunto sem que percebessem.

Kaho então retomou os seus afazeres. Ela era a criada mais próxima de Yui, mas, como ela normalmente não precisava de seus serviços, estar ao seu lado era um trabalho secundário. Kaho normalmente ficava encarregada da cozinha, acompanhada por vários outros empregados.

Manami e Yui então seguiram a jornada a sós.

A trilha solitária que eram aqueles corredores parecia sombria, e o ar tinha um toque praticamente rarefeito. Yui andava um pouco à frente de Manami em passos curtos e lentos que vacilavam vez ou outra, mas persistiam com muita teimosia.

A enfermeira acompanhava aquela dura jornada sem interferir muito, limitando-se a ser praticamente uma observadora. Por mais que estivesse ao seu lado, Sakurazawa Manami não podia ajudá-la. Aquela era uma guerra que a azulada tinha que vencer sozinha.

Yui parou em frente de uma das inúmeras portas de correr da mansão, demorando o olhar sobre ela. Levou a palma com os dedos longos e finos até o painel da porta, sentindo a textura porosa e fria antes de levar a mão praticamente esquelética ao peito. Hesitou por alguns instantes, abrindo a porta para revelar um quarto vazio e escuro com cheiro de mofo.

Ela não ia lá há anos. O que hoje era um quarto vazio um dia foi o quarto de seu querido filho, Masato, e ela queria que ele usasse aquele mesmo quarto durante a sua estadia na mansão.

Trocou um olhar rápido com Manami, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. A senhora da mansão Hijirikawa manteve a porta aberta e continuou a percorrer aquela trilha escura sem olhar para trás.

Yui só via o que estava a frente de si, disposta a não voltar atrás e não se arrepender de nada que faria naquele dia.

Depois de muito andar, finalmente encontrara um empregado, que se assustou ao vê-la, ficando sem reação. Yui, no entanto, sorriu, graciosa, e fez um breve pedido.

– Será que o senhor não pode aprontar o quarto de Masato? – ela questionou, doce. – Tem um tempo que ele não volta para casa, e o quarto ficou fechado, então pode ser que seja meio trabalhoso. Sinto muito pelo incômodo, mas conto com a sua ajuda.

O homem provavelmente já tinha seus próprios afazeres, mas não poderia negar um pedido vindo diretamente de Yui, então seguiu na direção oposta à que Manami e Yui iam, sem questionar.

A azulada, mesmo depois de anos sem exercer sua posição, ainda era muito respeitada naquela mansão. Não havia um empregado sequer que ousasse desafiá-la, mesmo que Masaomi não intervisse.

Tendo circulado por algum tempo, Yui finalmente parou mais uma vez.

Aquela era uma porta igual às outras, mas, ao mesmo tempo, diferente. Seu material e estilo seguia o padrão das outras, sendo praticamente uma réplica de suas semelhantes, mas a sensação que aquela porta passava era outra: intimidava qualquer um que demorasse o olhar sobre ela, porque emanava uma sensação de perigo.

Se aquele fosse um castelo de um conto de fadas, atrás daquela porta haveria um dragão faminto ou alguma outra criatura perigosa.

Mas, ainda assim, Yui não se deixou abalar pelo peso daquela atmosfera, batendo com delicadeza as costas da mão de papel naquela porta. Ela aguardou alguns instantes em silêncio, correndo a porta no trilho sem dificuldade.

Do outro lado dos painéis estava o escritório de Masaomi, mas, diferente do que esperava, seu marido não estava ali, então ela encostou a porta, como se nunca estivesse ali para procurá-lo.

Yui repousou em seu lugar enquanto pensava na sua rota: o escritório era o cômodo mais distante do seu quarto em que ela iria, mesmo que tivesse que procurar em outros lugares.

O quarto do marido ainda era o que ficava mais longe do seu, mas não perderia seu tempo indo até lá. Considerando o horário, era praticamente impossível o homem estar lá, já que ele usava o cômodo somente durante as horas de descanso. Era muito tarde para ele não ter saído ainda.

Em situações normais, ele provavelmente não estaria em casa, e, realmente, isso não era impossível. Aquele dia não era como os outros, mas Yui ainda lembrava do que Mai lhe dissera: era importante que Masato estivesse em casa antes do _anoitecer_.

O que quer que estivesse planejado, não aconteceria tão cedo, e Masaomi realmente não precisava estar em casa também. No entanto a azulada ainda se incomodava com a situação: seu marido mandara alguém buscar Masato de helicóptero antes do amanhecer, o que quer dizer que ele estaria na mansão bem antes de a noite cair.

Naquele momento, era bem provável que o empregado estava chegando em Tóquio já, se tudo fosse de acordo com os planos de Masaomi.

Yui deu meia volta, praticamente atropelando Manami quando passou do seu lado. Ela tinha pressa, e a enfermeira precisou ir atrás dela antes que pudesse entender a situação.

A azulada andava mais rápido do que antes, com os passos vacilando mais, mas com seu corpo nunca indo de encontro com o chão. Seu andar era desajeitado e não era belo de maneira alguma, porém Yui seguia seu caminho sem se importar com as aparências.

Ela praticamente refez o caminho que fizera até então, parando em frente ao quarto de Masato. Abriu a porta com certa euforia, a porta fazendo um barulho brusco quando aberta com sua pressa.

O empregado com quem ela tinha conversado antes estava lá. Tinha levado um susto e agora a olhava sem saber o que fazer. Estava seguindo as ordens da senhora da mansão, mas, naquele momento, a tarefa estava pausada por tempo indeterminado.

A mulher das madeixas azuis se deu alguns instantes para recuperar o fôlego, respirando fundo antes de olhar nos olhos daquele pobre homem que sentia que o seu fim estava próximo.

– O senhor sabe se Masaomi-san está? – a voz saiu meio pesada, arranhando a garganta, mas seu tom era calmo. Yui não tinha a menor intenção de arrancar a alma daquele empregado, que a olhou ainda muito confuso.

– Perdão?

– Masaomi-san saiu da mansão? – formulou a questão novamente, apesar de ter quase certeza de que fora clara da outra vez que o dissera.

– Não, senhora. Masaomi-sama não deve ter saído da residência. Se o fez, houve algum imprevisto.

– Tem ideia de onde ele pode estar?

– Se ele não estava no escritório, talvez esteja na biblioteca. Ele desmarcou os compromissos de hoje relacionados à empresa, mas é bem possível que esteja revisando algo.

– Grata. – sorriu, fazendo uma breve reverência antes de fechar a porta devagar, permitindo que o homem retomasse o trabalho.

Virou o olhar para Manami, que viu a expressão perdida de Yui e não conseguiu se segurar. A enfermeira riu, fazendo com que a azulada ficasse ainda mais confusa.

– Eu fiz algo engraçado? – questionou um tanto preocupada, considerando a possibilidade de ter desaprendido a lidar com pessoas.

– Não, não, sinto muito, senhora. – Manami disse tentando conter o riso em vão, ainda deixando escapar aquela risada indiscreta.

– Se não é isso, do que está rindo? – inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, inconscientemente adorável.

– Ele achou que ia morrer, você não viu?

– Ele achou isso? Eu sou tão assustadora assim?

– Não, não é isso, é que…

– Que…?

– A maioria dos empregados já não está acostumada a ver a senhora por aí.

– Ah, sim… não posso culpá-los por isso, mas… o que isso tem a ver?

– Ele provavelmente não sabia o que esperar da senhora, deve ter achado que é como o Masaomi-sama.

– Oh… será que é isso mesmo?

– Talvez…?

– …Talvez?

– Lembra de ter levantado o tom quando falava com algum empregado?

– Não.

– Bom, então é isso mesmo.

– Mesmo?

– Isso. – riu, vendo como, às vezes, Yui conseguia ser tão desligada dos seus arredores, apesar de normalmente ser tão afiada. Achava curiosa a sua inconsistência. – Agora nós precisamos ir até a biblioteca, não?

– Sim.

Yui foi curta e clara, virando o corpo na direção oposta à que estava Manami, dessa vez seguindo o seu caminho em passos lentos. Já não estava mais afobada por causa das paranoias que a sua mente criava, mas continuava preocupada.

Caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, observando o tempo enquanto não chegava em seu destino. A paisagem coberta pela neve branca e cintilante permitia que Yui voltasse à realidade, soprando seus pensamentos negativos para longe.

O problema não desapareceria mesmo que ela pensasse sobre isso o dia inteiro. Se quisesse impedir, talvez fosse melhor se ela começasse a se mover no dia anterior ou, até mesmo, uma semana antes. Talvez fosse tarde demais até para negociar, mas ela estava determinada a fazer tudo que fosse possível para tentar amenizar os impactos das decisões de seu marido, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que ele não teria a menor intenção de ajudá-la.

Ela preferia fazer tudo que podia naquele momento do que se arrepender de não ter feito nada enquanto podia. Realmente achava que teria chances maiores no dia anterior, mas não sabia de nada, não tinha como interferir sem saber que Masaomi tramava algo.

Também não era certo que o marido tinha planos para Masato além da festa de Ano Novo, mas o sexto sentido de Yui nunca a alertou tanto que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer. Certamente não tinha provas, mas ela tinha certeza e, nesse primeiro momento, queria ao menos tirar satisfação e descobrir o que estava acontecendo sem que ela tivesse conhecimento. Pensaria no que fazer a respeito depois que entendesse as circunstâncias.

Yui estava imersa em seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro, por trás, fazendo-a parar de caminhar imediatamente. Ela virou o rosto na direção da mão, vendo sua enfermeira.

Manami a olhava com a expressão complexa, abrindo e fechando a boca algumas vezes antes de realmente pronunciar uma frase.

– A biblioteca era ali.

A azulada virou o corpo, ficando de frente para Manami antes de olhar a porta que já tinham passado. A enfermeira tinha razão, e Yui se sentiu um tanto constrangida por cometer um erro bobo daqueles por desatenção. Não era do seu feitio fazer algo assim.

Deu uma risada nervosa, batendo as palmas contra as bochechas numa tentativa de afastar seus pensamentos mais uma vez. A enfermeira, preocupada, fez um pequeno alvoroço, mas Yui não lhe deu ouvidos e abriu a porta com determinação.

A biblioteca era um cômodo relativamente grande ocupado por várias estantes cheias de livros, mas, na sua parte mais profunda, havia uma mesa e umas poucas cadeiras perto de uma janela. Era um bom lugar para apreciar alguma das obras arquivadas naquela sala, mas também era um bom lugar para estar quando o indivíduo não estava disposto a ser encontrado.

Yui tinha ciência disso e, por causa disso, dirigiu-se imediatamente até lá, encontrando o marido sentado de costas para ela, com um livro em mãos.

– Masaomi-san. – chamou, monótona, mais séria do que nunca.

Ele virou o rosto para vê-la, o olhar vacilando de maneira discreta, mas não discreta o suficiente para que Yui não notasse.

Masaomi nada disse, mas levantou-se, revelando o hakama preto que vestia. Ele puxou a cadeira que ficava de frente a que ele usava, indicando o assento para a esposa, que sentou-se sem dizer uma única palavra, atenta aos menores detalhes.

Sentada ali, Yui se deu conta de que Manami não estava lá, mesmo estando logo atrás de si há poucos instantes. Agradeceu silenciosamente pela discrição da enfermeira, apreciando a ideia de não se revelar, mesmo não podendo deixar o local, dando-lhes o máximo de privacidade possível.

O marido voltou a se sentar naquela mesma cadeira que ocupava, encarando-a com um olhar gelado que foi devolvido com uma frieza mansa, difícil de perceber, já que o seu sorriso doce mascarava suas intenções.

– O que você quer? – ele foi curto e grosso, praticamente uma vingança pelo tratamento que recebera durante a sua última visita, há menos de um mês.

– Posso saber quais são os planos para hoje? – questionou com certa paciência, mantendo o tom usual. – Mai foi me visitar hoje de manhã usando um quimono formal sem conseguir conter a alegria. Ela não soube dizer o que acontecerá hoje à noite, mas se convenceu de que é uma festa surpresa para o irmão, acredita? – manteve a risada comportada, mas a sua vontade era de rir muito mais.

– Ah, é hoje? – fez uma pergunta retórica, provando que Yui tinha razão quando disse a Mai que Masaomi não se incomodaria com aquele tipo de data comemorativa. – Não é nada demais, na verdade.

– Se não é nada demais, por que mandou buscarem nosso filho de helicóptero antes do amanhecer? – colocou sua primeira carta na mesa, vendo que o marido vacilara no tempo de resposta, mesmo que só um pouco.

– É estranho pedir que vão buscá-lo cedo?

– Não, isso é normal, é sempre bom evitar imprevistos e estar à disposição com antecedência, mas a situação não deixa de ser estranha. – pausou. – A festa de Ano Novo acontecerá em dois dias, na noite de terça-feira, e hoje é domingo. Masato poderia sair de Tóquio na noite de segunda-feira e chegar com tempo de sobra ainda. Se não fosse nada demais, poderia tratar do assunto durante a festa, mas se deu o trabalho de tornar a noite de hoje numa ocasião formal. – fez outra breve pausa, prestando atenção na expressão inabalável de Masaomi antes de dar continuidade. – Uma ocasião formal. Isso é tudo que os empregados sabem. Nem Mai sabe direito o que está acontecendo. Parece até que está tentando impedir que alguém interfira nos seus planos para a noite de hoje, e eu não gosto disso. Faz parecer que está fazendo algo que as outras pessoas não aprovarão. – pausou. – Masaomi, o que você está tramando?

O homem suspirou, pressionando as têmporas.

– Era exatamente por isso que eu não queria que soubesse disso… – murmurou.

– Felizmente nossa adorável filha ainda se recorda da minha existência e me mantém informada das coisas, diferente de um certo alguém que conheço, que não tem nem a consideração de ir me visitar de vez em quando.

– Mas de onde vem toda essa teimosia? Você normalmente não se incomodaria a ponto de sair do seu quarto para me ver. Que insistência é essa, e o que há de tão ruim nisso para você ir contra o seu papel de senhora doente que não sai do quarto para nada?

– Você tem razão. Normalmente eu pediria para alguém trazer você até mim. – pausou. – Mas sinto que hoje não posso fazer isso, porque você não iria até lá, já que não quer que eu me envolva nessa história. Também não seria a primeira vez que você faz algo importante e me deixa de fora.

– Mas você nunca se importou em não fazer parte dos eventos.

– É verdade, eu nunca me incomodei com esse seu péssimo comportamento, mas dessa vez é diferente. Você tomou alguma decisão muito importante, e tem a ver com o Masato. Desde que recebemos aquela carta, eu me perguntei porque você não fez nada a respeito. Não escreveu uma resposta e não permitiu que eu escrevesse uma, mas também nunca mais tocou no assunto. Achei que você tinha aceitado os termos dele, mas quando Mai chegou dizendo que Masato precisava estar aqui hoje, antes do anoitecer, e que era muito importante, eu liguei os pontos.

Yui deu algum tempo a Masaomi, esperando que ele rebateria os seus comentários, mas a sua demora forçou a azulada mais velha a dar continuidade ao raciocínio, apesar de não receber o devido retorno que esperava.

– Você nunca planejou deixá-lo em paz e esteve esse tempo todo arquitetando alguma coisa que vai completamente contra aquilo que ele nos pediu. Não sei o que é isso que você fez, mas essa será a única vez que te darei uma chance de me contar tudo antes que eu vá atrás da verdade, você querendo ou não.

Masaomi ouvira tudo que Yui dissera. Nunca a viu tão fora de si em todos os anos de casados, então não sabia que ela podia ficar brava de verdade com alguém e ainda ameaçá-lo. Começou a rir, tratando de conter o riso antes de dizer alguma coisa.

– E como você planeja descobrir? Já tem conhecimento de que quase ninguém nessa mansão sabe o que está acontecendo.

– Duvida que eu procure alguém que saiba?

– E se você achar? Vai fazer o quê?

Yui estava ficando irritada. De verdade. Não imaginou que seria fácil, mas a teimosia e a forma como o marido a tratava a tiravam do sério. Ele não estava nem se esforçando.

Exaltada, Yui levantou num pulo, apoiou as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa e se aproximou do marido. Estava prestes a retrucar, mas foi interrompida por Mai, que veio numa disparada, praticamente pulando no meio da briga. Yui então recuou por reflexo, ainda confusa com a presença da filha.

– Mai, eu e sua mãe estamos ocupados. – Masaomi deu-lhe uma bronca, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

A adolescente, no entanto, não deu ouvidos ao pai, puxando uma das cadeiras para sentar-se com os dois. Depositou toda a atenção na mãe, exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Foi só então que Yui notou o celular que a filha trazia consigo. Analisou seu sorriso e retribuiu o ato. Voltou a se sentar, apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o rosto na mão, olhando para Masaomi enquanto sorria, vitoriosa.

– Parece que não vou ter que procurar ninguém, Masaomi. – provocou, rindo. – A deusa da vitória acabou de sorrir para mim, se é que você ainda não percebeu. – sorriu. – Pode me passar o telefone, meu anjo? – estendeu a mão para a filha, que entregou o celular sem questionar.

A azulada então levou o aparelho para perto do ouvido, olhando nos olhos de Masaomi com atenção antes de dizer alguma coisa. A sua reação era algo que ela não estava disposta a perder de forma alguma.

– Bom dia, Masato, como vai? – iniciou uma conversa com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, vendo um toque de desespero na expressão de Masaomi. – A Mai demorou um pouco para conseguir falar com você. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não? Ah, sim, entendi… – ela escutava a breve história que o primogênito contava, esperando que terminasse antes de abordar o ponto que lhe interessava. – Masato, onde você está? – perguntou, sorrindo para o marido enquanto ouvia a resposta que vinha de outra cidade. – Ah, sim… o empregado acabou de chegar para te buscar, entendi. Será que você pode esperar um pouco antes de vir? Estou conversando com o seu pai.

Yui ouviu um silêncio mórbido.

– Sabe, Masato, o seu pai está tramando alguma coisa e não quer me contar o que é, então você não sai daí até eu descobrir o que ele fez e não quer me contar. Dependendo da resposta dele, você manda o empregado voltar sozinho. – ela fez uma breve pausa. – Eu peço para a Mai ligar de novo depois que a conversa acabar para falar se você vem hoje ou não, então fica de olho. Até logo, Masato. Te amo. – sorriu, genuinamente feliz, encerrando a chamada antes de entregar o aparelho para a filha. – E então, Masaomi, está esperando o quê? A Mai ligar para o Masato e dizer que é para ele ficar em casa?


	4. Fora de área

Quioto, domingo, 29 de dezembro.

– E então, Masaomi, está esperando o quê? A Mai ligar para o Masato e dizer que é para ele ficar em casa?

A esse ponto do campeonato, Yui já não se recordava das últimas palavras de Mai antes de deixar o seu quarto, mas seu favor foi muito apreciado.

Aquela ligação não estava em seus planos, mas foi muito útil e era tudo que ela precisava para arrancar a verdade do marido sem ter que recorrer a outros meios.

Vendo a demora de Masaomi para responder sua pergunta, Yui voltou a olhar para a filha, que trocou com ela um breve olhar antes de voltar a atenção ao celular, recomeçando o processo de ligar para o irmão.

O homem então levantou a mão, chamando a atenção da esposa e da filha, que colocou o celular de lado antes de olhá-lo. Seu suspiro era pesado, fazendo com que a tensão naquele cômodo se intensificasse de forma surreal.

Era notável a insatisfação em seu olhar e na sua cara fechada, porém manteve-se em silêncio antes de finalmente transmitir alguma mensagem, mesmo que contra a sua vontade.

– Você quer saber quais são os planos para essa noite, certo? – estava desequilibrado, mas sua voz permaneceu firme, inabalável.

– E eu preciso responder, Masaomi?

– Você deveria se portar como uma dama. Pelo menos enquanto estivermos na companhia de Mai.

– Não. Eu não quero, e você não merece. – retrucou, amarga, com o olhar carregado de repulsa. – É justamente por Mai estar aqui que não farei isso. Não pretendo ensinar nossa filha a aceitar as condições impostas por um homem sem questionar. Etiqueta é importante, mas não quero que ela abaixe a cabeça e faça tudo que mandarem.

– No entanto, é exatamente isso que vem fazendo nas últimas décadas.

– É tola essa sua maneira de achar que eu como na sua mão. – irritou-se, mas fez bom uso da sua disciplina e dissipou a raiva, retomando a calma. – Mas não é sobre isso a conversa de hoje. Deixemos isso para uma próxima vez, quando não tivermos algum outro assunto pendente. Hoje você me deve transparência.

Masaomi voltou a suspirar, massageando as têmporas enquanto aqueles dois pares de olhos o encaravam, julgando-o de inúmeras formas, com pontos de vista tão distintos.

– Que é um jantar formal você já sabe.

– Claro que sim.

– O que você não sabe é quem receberemos hoje.

– E nem por que razão os receberemos. – acrescentou, dando uma breve pausa. – Você não precisa dar ênfase ao que eu sei ou não, pode ir direto ao ponto. Sei muito bem daquilo que é desconhecido por mim, e você sabe como ninguém até onde eu sei. Não há necessidade de confirmar. – suspirou alto, sem se incomodar em disfarçar a sua frustração. – Quem está a caminho e por quê?

– Os Ichinose.

– Ichinose? – fez uma pergunta retórica, tentando recordar-se de alguma informação que lhe fosse útil. – É uma família com muitas conexões no mundo do entretenimento. Tem umas aplicações em outras áreas também, mas, se bem me lembro, o herdeiro deles…

– Morreu.

– Exatamente como eu me recordava… – pensou alto, num murmúrio. – Mas o que quer com eles hoje? Não é do seu feitio fazer negócios com a mídia.

– Os Ichinose tiveram dois filhos, sabia? – jogou a informação no ar, sem se dar o trabalho de contextualizar.

O silêncio que se instalou naquele cômodo tornou a atmosfera ainda mais pesada. As energias negativas de Yui reverberavam pelo ar gelado da biblioteca e contagiavam as poucas pessoas na sala, que ignoravam aquela sensação ruim como podiam.

– Você não está querendo me dizer que fez o que eu penso que fez, está? – a mulher questionou, arrastando as palavras entre as pausas irregulares de quem não queria ouvir uma resposta.

– Depende do que está pensando.

– Os Ichinose tiveram dois filhos. O mais velho, que deveria suceder os pais, no entanto, faleceu recentemente. Entretanto eu não tinha conhecimento de que eles tinham um segundo herdeiro. A maioria não se incomodaria com a perda do primogênito se um segundo filho estivesse preparado para assumir seu papel, mas os Ichinose nunca tiveram esse segundo herdeiro. É por isso que a mídia e a própria elite falaram tanto sobre a morte do prodígio deles. Todos pensavam que o império dos Ichinose tinha chegado ao fim.

O tom de voz monótono e sério de Yui era escutado com certa atenção da parte de Masaomi, que a observava sem reagir, enquanto a caçula do casal assistia à conversa sem entender uma fração do que falavam.

Cansada de não entender nada, a menina interrompeu o momento com a sua voz alta e infantil:

– Onde quer chegar com isso, mamãe?

– O segundo filho dos Ichinose é, na verdade, uma filha, e eles nunca imaginaram que um dia ela herdaria alguma coisa. Quem dirá tudo. – respondeu a própria filha, direcionando o olhar ao marido, que confirmou suas suspeitas.

Foi a vez de Yui massagear as têmporas.

Já sabia o rumo que aquela conversa seguiria e não estava nada animada. Sentia o estômago borbulhar de raiva, mas deu o seu melhor para manter a calma, mesmo que essa já não existisse mais.

Suspirou, decepcionada, vendo o olhar confuso de Mai, que provavelmente já tinha ligado alguns pontos, mas ainda não entendia nem metade da situação.

Yui escolheu com cuidado as suas palavras, porém, antes de dizer qualquer coisa, segurou uma das mãos da filha, mostrando-lhe o seu sorriso mais doce.

– Mai, meu bem, pode esperar lá fora com a Sakurazawa-san? Precisamos conversar a sós agora.

A garota não se deu o trabalho de disfarçar a sua tristeza, mas obedeceu o pedido da mãe, retirando-se com a enfermeira, que até então estava próxima, mesmo que não fosse possível vê-la.

Marido e mulher permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos, aguardando por um momento de privacidade que ainda não tinham, e, passado um tempo, Yui continuou, com muita indignação, aquilo que já tinham começado:

– Você realmente fez o contrário do que ele pediu que fizesse.

– E você tinha dúvidas?

– Duvidei que não fizesse nada a respeito, mas ficou tão quieto que achei que resolveu ignorar. É o que você faz com muita coisa, quando julga não ser importante.

– Mas isso é importantíssimo. E urgente.

– Não, não é. – suspirou. – Ele tem vinte e seis anos, não tem urgência.

– Você não discordou que é importante.

– Porque é importante.

– Então você entende porque estou fazendo isso. Ver que lhe resta alguma noção me poupa muito tempo.

– Não estou dizendo que as suas ações não têm sentido. Quero dizer que lhe falta um mínimo de consideração. Ele não pediu algo impossível. Em nenhum momento pediu para que entendesse ou aprovasse. Ele só pediu que respeitasse quem ele é.

– E é por fazer um pedido desses que eu preciso fazer algo a respeito, ele ficou louco.

– Masato não é louco e não está com algum defeito ou algo que precise de conserto, ele é normal. Você precisa pensar no quanto ele deve ter remoído isso antes de finalmente nos contar. Não foi fácil e, provavelmente, ele deve ter achado que seria melhor se ele levasse esse segredo para o caixão, mas ele teve a coragem de se abrir conosco e nos deixar cientes de que ele é gay. Ele sabe o que significa ser um Hijirikawa e foi prudente ao dizer que não se envolveria com ninguém. Não seria o fim do mundo se ele não se casasse, o que custa entender isso?

– Ele não tem a opção de não se casar, e eu nunca disse que aceitaria a proposta. – pausou. – É ridículo, eu não criei ele para que um belo dia me virasse as costas desse jeito. Ele deve ter se aproximado das pessoas erradas em Tóquio, nós não estávamos lá para ver com quem ele andava.

– Masato não é mais criança. Ele é um adulto independente, então, mesmo que estivéssemos lá, não faria diferença. Nossa presença não mudaria os fatos.

– Eu não criei um filho gay.

– E você criou algum filho? – arqueou a sobrancelha, não vendo sentido no que o marido dizia.

– Acho que não preciso lembrá-la que deu à luz aos meus dois filhos. Sabe melhor do que qualquer um que eu criei dois filhos. – foi a sua vez de cruzar os braços. – Eu não criei um filho gay.

– Só você não percebeu. – murmurou, irritada, ignorando boa parte do que o homem disse.

– O que disse?

– Só você não deve ter percebido. – disse, um pouco mais alto. – Você não está em posição de dizer isso. A sua ideia de criação é muito distorcida. Você nunca esteve lá de verdade para ele. – pausou, cruzando os braços. – Para quais braços ele corria quando acontecia alguma coisa? Quantas vezes ele foi no seu quarto, no meio da noite, com medo de algum pesadelo? Quando foi que você o viu chorar? E quando foi que você o viu rir ou sorrir de verdade? – riu, tirando sarro das respostas que sequer foram reveladas.

Masaomi sabia muito bem quantas vezes tinha visto aquelas cenas, e Yui fazia questão de fazer a verdade ecoar em sua mente, numa provocação amarga.

– Você não conhece o seu filho. Nem um pouco. E sabe por que você não sabe nada sobre ele? Porque você não o vê como seu filho. Para você, ele é só o seu herdeiro, que tem a obrigação de seguir os seus passos e fazer o que você acha que ele tem que fazer, mas, pasme: ele também é uma pessoa! – ironizou, sarcástica. – Ele tem mente própria, desejos, sonhos, sentimentos… a existência dele é autônoma à sua, entretanto você continua achando que ele é um fantoche.

Sua voz era clara e afiada como uma lâmina e seu olhar era hostil. O discurso de Yui carregava anos de revolta e soava mais duro que qualquer bronca que Masaomi tinha levado na vida.

– Você nunca o tratou como gente, é claro que nunca perceberia algo assim. Você fechou os olhos para a realidade.

– Vai me dizer que você sabia?

– E se eu disser que sim?

– Isso é culpa sua. Eu não disse nada quando você começou a ensinar coisa de mulher para ele, mas agora estou vendo que isso foi um erro.

– Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o desgosto que estou sentindo agora. – sua voz soou ainda mais amarga que antes. – Você tem ideia do quanto está sendo ridículo, machista? – questionou, mas não recebeu uma resposta. – Eu ficaria aqui o dia inteiro te explicando tudo que está errado no que você acabou de me dizer, mas seria perda de tempo, porque nada que eu disser vai mudar essa sua opinião asquerosa.

– É a verdade.

– A sua outra cabeça vai cair se você cozinhar uma refeição, bordar ou limpar?

– O que disse?

– Nada. Acho que cai sim. – murmurou, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida. – Masato gostar de homens não tem nada a ver com ele gostar de fazer as atividades domésticas, e isso não é culpa minha, nem de ninguém. Você nunca será capaz de compreender, mas direi assim mesmo: ele sempre foi assim, você que nunca esteve lá para perceber isso.

– Você está falando isso, mas só deve saber porque ele ia fofocar com você sempre que acontecia alguma coisa. Deve ter deixado escapar, e você percebeu, mas deve ter sido a única também.

– E você acha que o Jii não sabe disso também?

– Claro que não.

– Pois ele sabe. – cruzou os braços. – Ele sabe. Lembre-se que Masato passou e passa muito tempo com ele.

– Você acha que ele sabe.

– Nós já conversamos sobre isso, então ele sabe sim.

– Quando foi isso?

– Hum… a Mai ainda era pequena, então ele era adolescente ainda. Não lembro exatamente quando foi, mas já tem um tempo. Na época que ele deve ter descoberto. Talvez antes.

– E a Mai sabe disso?

– Eu não falei nada para ela. Isso não cabe a mim, e eu não quero que ela fique sabendo desse jeito. Prefiro que Masato converse com ela, porque ele ficaria chateado se alguém contasse para ela antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de falar. Fora que… ele quer que ela saiba disso através dele, lembra?

– É por isso que mandou ela sair?

– Sim. Não teria problema ela ouvir, mas prefiro que Masato fale com ela primeiro.

– Ela não vai entender.

– Diferente de você, ela vai sim. Não é como se ela se importasse com isso, também. Não interfere em nada na vida dela, e não muda o fato de que são irmãos. Ela provavelmente vai ouvir a conversa e mudar de assunto logo depois, sendo hiperativa do jeito que é.

– Ou ela fará inúmeras perguntas.

– Você está subestimando a nossa filha. É verdade que ela não para quieta e parece que está sempre ligada na tomada, mas ela tem bom senso. Ela sabe o que significa gostar de alguém e também conhece o irmão.

– Mas ela não sabe sobre essa gente.

– “Essa gente” não é diferente do resto. – suspirou, irritada. – Não é porque não são como você que são estranhas ou doentes. Ninguém nunca disse que só era válido gostar de homens se você for mulher, até porque amor de verdade não se preocupa com esses detalhes.

– Você não se casaria com uma mulher.

– Quem disse que não? Você?

– O que está insinuando?

– Que é totalmente válido se envolver com alguém se os seus sentimentos lhe disserem que é a coisa certa. Eu não criei os meus filhos para serem como você e me orgulho do que fiz, mesmo que você os despreze. – pausou. – Você tinha que ter vergonha de se declarar pai, porque essa é a última coisa que você representa para eles.

– Acabou?

– Ficaria aqui o dia inteiro, mas agradeço por me lembrar que tenho mais o que fazer. – limpou a garganta, retomando a postura. – Você vai cancelar este acordo. Agora.

– Sabe que está pedindo algo impossível, não sabe?

– É aí que você se engana: eu não estou pedindo, estou mandando. Não quero saber se pode fazer isso ou não, você vai fazer. Está cancelado e acabou, sem negociações. Você tem que parar de achar que pode fazer o que quiser com a vida dele.

– A essa hora, eles já devem estar a caminho.

– Não disse que não podemos recebê-los. Eu disse que não quero saber desse casamento arranjado que você bolou aí às pressas com uns desesperados.

– Mas não é um casamento arranjado.

– Como assim?

– É verdade que a intenção é essa, mas ainda não dei a palavra final.

– Quer dizer que o jantar de hoje é para decidir se vale a pena?

– Não. Eu pretendo fechar o acordo de qualquer jeito.

– Então…!

– É para o Masato ficar sabendo da situação.

– E, mais uma vez, você decidiu as coisas sem nem consultá-lo… é por isso que ele não gosta de você.

– Não preciso que goste de mim. Só preciso que ele faça as coisas como eu quero, porque é o certo.

– Por que tanta pressa? Ele é novo.

– Pensei em esperar mais também, mas ele disse que está fazendo vinte e seis já. Sabe-se lá quando ele vai pensar em ter filhos, pode ficar tarde demais para isso. Se ele tiver uma esposa, podemos pressioná-lo o quanto antes.

– Não podemos. Essa é uma decisão que só ele pode fazer. Mesmo assim, não importa, porque ele não vai casar. Ele decidiu que não vai casar, então assim será.

– Mas e se ele gostar dela?

– Ele não vai. Assim como você não vai gostar de outro homem, ele não vai gostar de uma mulher. Será que eu preciso desenhar?

– Deixe ele conhecê-la primeiro.

– Nem você a conhece.

– Tem razão, mas ela foi criada para ser uma bela dama, deve colocá-lo nos trilhos.

– Isso não vai acontecer. Não tem como. É impossível colocar nos trilhos alguém que já está na linha.

– Ele está confuso. Se conhecer uma mulher de verdade, verá que está louco.

– "Mulher de verdade", é? Agora existe mulher de mentira? – fez outra pergunta retórica, emendando um comentário pouco depois: – Masato nunca escreveria uma carta falando sobre os seus sentimentos sem ter certeza disso. Ele não vai começar a gostar de mulheres só porque conheceu alguma moça agradável.

– Não tem como provar enquanto ele não conhecer nenhuma.

– Você não sabe, mas ele tem uma amiga e nem por isso a vê mais que amiga. – pausou. – É isso que acontecerá se ele conhecer essa moça, se eles se derem bem.

– É mais que suficiente. Nós não nos amamos e não nos damos bem, mas casamos e tivemos filhos.

– Você realmente não entendeu nada do que ele disse… – murmurou, levantando-se. – Você se vire para rejeitar essa proposta, porque hoje não vai ter nada de especial. Nem hoje, nem amanhã. Nunca.

– Eu não vou cancelar nada.

– E eu vou falar para o Masato ficar em casa. – virou as costas, dando seus primeiros passos.

– Você não ousaria. – Masaomi então tratou de se levantar também.

– Vai pagar para ver? – começou a andar mais rápido, não esperando pela resposta.

Yui caminhou para fora da biblioteca, abrindo com raiva a porta de correr, assustando Mai e Manami, que aguardavam do lado de fora, como requisitara.

A enfermeira cogitou perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas viu que não era o momento certo, uma vez que a azulada virou-se para a filha, iniciando mais um diálogo sem nem notá-la.

– Mai, meu amor, pode ligar para o Masato de novo? – perguntou, simpática, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mai então iniciou uma chamada com o irmão e aguardou que este atendesse. Tocou, tocou, e nada. Tentou ligar de novo, mas, novamente, ninguém atendeu. Todas as chamadas caíram na caixa postal.


	5. Gostar gostar

Domingo, 29 de dezembro.

Masato seguia viagem no helicóptero da família, mais quieto que um defunto e tão rígido quanto uma estátua.

Relembrava a chamada que recebera mais cedo, recordando-se da maneira como o som distorcia e falhava, quase como se tivesse voltado no tempo e vivenciasse o pesadelo outra vez, a cena rebobinando quantas vezes sua mente achasse necessárias.

Era comum sua irmã fazer ligações, então ele não suspeitou de nada quando atendeu o telefone e ouviu a voz aguda e animada da irmã, que transbordava uma energia incontrolável. Ele achou que era só uma das chamadas costumeiras que ela fazia, mas foi pego desprevenido quando ela disse que sua mãe queria falar com ele e pediu que agradasse um pouco.

O silêncio do outro lado da linha o deixou ansioso, mas nem a voz melódica de sua mãe foi suficiente para reconfortá-lo. Pelo contrário do que esperava, o que Yui dissera teve o efeito oposto, e ele só ficou mais aflito.

Seu pai estava tramando algo, e mais ninguém sabia o que era? Dependendo do que fosse, não era para ele voltar para casa?

A mensagem de Yui ecoava em sua mente enquanto ele tentava entender a situação.

Ela foi clara quando disse que era para esperar que Mai retornasse a ligação antes de pegar o caminho para Quioto, mas, ainda assim, Masato se via dentro do helicóptero sem ter ouvido um “oquei” da mãe.

O empregado que foi buscá-lo era um antigo conhecido seu. Masato o chamava de _Jii_ , mas esse não era seu nome. Ele sempre esteve ao lado de Masato e era ele que se encarregava de educá-lo durante sua infância e adolescência, agindo como um responsável, um guardião.

Ele já era um senhor, tinha mais do que o mínimo de idade para se aposentar, mas continuava prestando serviços à família Hijirikawa, e Masato não sabia ao certo o porquê disso. Considerando que ele já era um adulto independente e que não morava mais em Quioto, o momento perfeito para Jii se aposentar já tinha passado, mas ele continuava lá.

Masato estava naquele helicóptero por insistência do empregado. Se ele não o apressasse tanto para saírem de Tóquio o quanto antes, ele teria aguardado a sua mãe se resolver com o seu pai, até porque, se ela estava irada daquele jeito, algo grave estava acontecendo, mas o herdeiro do grupo financeiro Hijirikawa, assim como sua mãe e sua irmã, não sabia de nada.

Por causa das suas incertezas, compactuara com Jii, mesmo que sem a real intenção de fazê-lo.

O chefe da família lhe enviou um convite para a festa de Ano Novo no começo do mês. O ano terminaria numa terça-feira, então ele planejava partir na noite de segunda-feira, mas seu progenitor entrou em contato com ele, solicitando que o fizesse na manhã do domingo.

Não entendeu o porquê disso e sequer se questionou qual era a razão por trás da atitude, mas, depois de ouvir aquilo que sua mãe dissera, sua mente começava a criar os mais variados cenários, sem nunca chegar numa resposta plausível.

Jii puxava algum assunto de tempos em tempos, mas Masato estava perturbado e aéreo demais para dar continuidade a alguma daquelas conversas, então elas terminavam mais rápido do que começavam, e o silêncio pairava até o empregado falar mais alguma coisa, só para Masato dar o assunto como encerrado novamente.

O empregado notou o quanto Masato estava distraído, mas sabia que, mesmo que perguntasse, o azulado não responderia qual era a fonte de suas preocupações.

Eles seguiram uma viagem tranquila e taciturna depois que Jii resolveu que não valia a pena insistir numa conversa. Aterrissaram o helicóptero no heliporto da sede principal do grupo Hijirikawa, em Quioto, sem imprevistos.

Masato desceu do helicóptero, vendo Jii um pouco à frente de si, carregando a pouca bagagem que ele trouxe para passar uns dias com a família, sem saber o destino impiedoso que o esperava nas dependências da mansão dos Hijirikawa.

Desceram até o térreo do prédio sem trocar uma palavra, e, dentro do carro, não foi diferente.

Masato observou a paisagem de Quioto pela janela levemente embaçada, vendo as ruas cobertas pela neve branca e brilhante, resquícios delicados que anunciavam a chegada da temporada mais fria do ano, que não daria trégua para que as flores perfumadas da primavera florescessem.

Pensava nas maiores aleatoriedades, até que lembrou-se de um pequeno ponto.

Era pequeno, porém importantíssimo: seus pais estavam brigando por algo que Masaomi tinha feito em segredo, e sua mãe o usou como uma forma de descobrir a verdade.

Por que seu pai se sentiria ameaçado ao saber que o filho podia não ir para casa naquela manhã?

Sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha, ficando mais nervoso do que já estava.

Tinha evitado pensar muito no assunto, mas Masato ainda lembrava da carta que escrevera para os pais no fim do mês anterior.

Sua mãe foi breve durante a ligação que tiveram mais cedo e não disse nada a respeito. Não fez um comentário por telefone, mas também não o fez por escrito, nas cartas que eles trocavam periodicamente. Esperava que ela discutisse o assunto com ele, mas ela não o fez, e isso o deixou apreensivo.

Imaginava que sua mãe o responderia, que expressasse a sua opinião mais sincera, mas em momento algum ela tocou no assunto, como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido.

Era algo pequeno, mas foi suficiente para que ele concluísse que, na verdade, sua mãe não sabia como lidar com a situação.

Se Masato fazia parte da negociação que ela fez com seu pai, significava que Masaomi precisava dele em Quioto naquela noite, mais do que nunca. Ele ouviria qualquer exigência de sua mãe se isso o trouxesse para casa, mesmo que tivesse um preço alto a pagar.

Mas sua mãe disse que, dependendo do que ele lhe dissesse, era para ele ficar em Tóquio. Ela tentou evitar que algo acontecesse. Yui tentou, de todas as formas, protegê-lo de algum mal, mas lá estava ele indo para casa em vez de escutar a mãe.

Masato começou a se sentir mal.

Tirou do bolso o celular, vendo que, de fato, recebera inúmeras ligações de Mai. Chamadas que ele não pôde atender porque já estava indo para casa.

Sentiu-se arrependido ao ter aquela visão, e seu estômago começou a ferver e embrulhar, causando-lhe um mal-estar que já não era mais psicológico.

Ele podia esperar mais cinco ou dez minutos antes de sair. Talvez pudesse enrolar por meia hora, até porque Jii não podia ir contra uma exigência sua. Podia ter retardado as ações do empregado, nem que fosse só um pouco, mas não o fez, e alguma coisa ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Tudo isso porque ele não obedeceu uma das poucas ordens de sua mãe.

Ainda surtava com o celular na mão quando viu que começavam a chegar notificações que ele provavelmente não viu antes por causa do desespero.

Abriu o aplicativo que enchia sua tela com _pop-ups_ , vendo que seus amigos eram os responsáveis.

  
 **Kurusu:** e aí eu acordei, né  
fui lá na cozinha achando que o dia ia ser incrível  
porque, né, hoje vai passar o primeiro episódio do novo _dorama_ do Hyuga Ryuya, nada podia estragar o meu dia  
só que aí o Natsuki tava lá ‘-.-

  
 **Aijima:** E qual é o problema?

  
 **Kurusu:** ELE FEZ CAFÉ DA MANHÃ PRA GENTE!  
vocês têm ideia do que eu estou falando? ele fez o café da manhã!!

  
 **Jinguji:** Ah, então ele seguiu os meus conselhos~  
Esse é o meu Shinomi! o/

  
 **Kurusu:** REN  
ESCUTA AQUI, EU VOU AÍ ACABAR COM VOCÊ

  
 **Nanami:** E você comeu, Syo-kun?!  
Tudo bem com você?!

  
 **Kurusu:** não é como se eu tivesse escolha, Nanami ‘-.-  
mas eu tô bem sim, não precisa se preocupar com isso

  
 **Aijima:** Ah… a comida do Natsuki é… _dangerous_... 

  
**Shinomiya:** Waa~ Os waffles do Piyo-chan ficaram muito fofos! *0*

  
 **Kurusu:** FOFOS UMA OVA!  
AQUILO TAVA HORRÍVEL!!

  
 **Jinguji:** Ora, ora, quanto drama, não pode ter ficado tão ruim assim  
Você está exagerando, tampinha  
Deve ter ficado muito bom  
Você que não sabe apreciar a comida que o Shinomi faz

  
 **Nanami:** Ah! Bom dia, Hijirikawa-san!  
Chegou em Quioto com segurança?

  
Alguém me ajuda.

  
 **Aijima:** Aconteceu alguma coisa, Masato?  
Precisa de ajuda com o quê, exatamente?

  
Eu acho que dessa vez eu realmente vou morrer.

  
 **Kurusu:** ???  
como assim, cara?  
o que aconteceu?

  
Antes de sair de Tóquio, minha irmã me ligou.

  
 **Kurusu:** tá, mas qual é o problema?  
ela sempre te liga

  
Eu também achei que seria mais uma das ligações de sempre.  
Mas ela levou o celular para a nossa mãe.

  
 **Nanami:** Para a sua mãe?  
Aconteceu alguma coisa?

  
Não sei.  
Mas acho que dessa vez vai dar tudo errado.

  
 **Aijima:** E o que ela disse?

  
Ela pediu para eu esperar um pouco antes de sair de Tóquio.

  
 **Kurusu:** e você não esperou…  
ah, já vi onde isso vai parar, puta merda…

  
 **Shinomiya:** Por quê, Masato-kun?

  
Ela também não sabia o porquê.

  
 **Kurusu:** ???  
Hijirikawa?  
como assim?

  
Ela estava brigando com o meu pai.  
Parece que ele fez alguma coisa sem falar para ela.  
Eu nunca a vi tão brava antes.  
Mas ela pediu para esperar ela ligar de novo para confirmar se eu vinha ou não.

  
 **Nanami:** Mas você já está em Quioto.

  
Então…  
Jii ficou insistindo para sairmos o quanto antes…  
Então saímos sem o positivo dela.  
E agora eu acho que fiz a coisa errada.

  
 **Kurusu:** não adianta pensar nisso agora  
agora você precisa pensar no que vai fazer a respeito  
já não dá para fugir, como a sua mãe queria

  
Ela nunca me pede nada…  
E, quando pede, eu não escuto…  
Eu sou um péssimo filho.

  
 **Kurusu:** ei, calma, não é pra tanto, cara  
você não sabia, tá?  
você não tem culpa de nada

  
Mas era para eu ter antecipado que alguma coisa está para acontecer.

  
 **Aijima:** O que te faz pensar assim, Masato?

  
Mês passado…

  
 **Aijima:** Mês passado…?

  
 **Jinguji:** Foi há 84 anos…

  
 **Nanami:** Jinguji-san!  
Essa não é a hora de fazer brincadeiras!

  
 **Jinguji:** Ah, desculpa, cordeirinha  
Já não está mais aqui quem falou

  
Eu tive uma semana ruim, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça.

  
 **Shinomiya:** O que você fez, Masato-kun?

  
Mas, no fim, eu escrevi uma carta para o meu pai.

  
 **Kurusu:** oi?

  
Oi.

  
 **Kurusu:** não, cara, como assim?  
desde quando você escreve pro seu pai?!  
que história é essa?  
???

  
Ah.  
Então… eu não escrevo para ele.  
Eu mandei uma carta contando para ele que…  
Que eu sou gay, sabe?  
Só que eles não responderam, então achei que estavam me ignorando.

  
 **Jinguji:** E você não falou nada pra gente?  
Isso não é típico de você  
Normalmente apareceria aqui para chorar como está fazendo agora

  
É, você tem razão.

  
 **Kurusu:** ???  
gente?  
vocês estão vendo isso?  
o Hijirikawa acabou de dizer que o Ren tá certo

  
 **Shinomiya:** E qual é o problema?

  
 **Kurusu:** normalmente ele daria uma bronca no Ren e negaria tudo  
 _“eu não quero ouvir isso vindo de você”_  
ou algo assim

  
 **Shinomiya:** Oh! É mesmo...  
Entendi!

  
 **Aijima:** Masato  
Eu queria poder te falar que vai dar tudo certo  
Mas não sei se posso prometer isso com o seu pai por aí

  
Não tem problema, Aijima. Mesmo.  
Agora eu vou tentar fingir que está tudo sob controle.  
Estamos chegando em casa já.  
Falo para vocês como foi se eu sobreviver.

  
 **Jinguji:** Sempre tão dramático…  
Nem parece que está com a cara fechada...  
Bom, já que é assim, forças, Hijirikawa

  
 **Nanami:** Boa sorte, Hijirikawa-san!  
Espero que dê tudo certo e que isso seja só um mau pressentimento

  
 **Shinomiya:** Mesmo que não fique tudo bem, estaremos aqui para te apoiar quando voltar

  
 **Aijima:** Estaremos torcendo por você, Masato~ uwu

Masato guardou o celular, mais uma vez tentando se acalmar.

Foi tudo em vão, e ele sentia que estava ficando ainda mais estressado, mesmo que essa não fosse a intenção. Seus dedos tremiam um pouco, e as palmas suavam. Ele não sabia o que esperar de tudo aquilo e, quanto mais perto da mansão, mais ele sentia que sua alma deixaria o corpo, que sua morte seria súbita.

Ele continuou naquela agonia até o último momento, quando o carro foi estacionado na frente da residência, assustando-o e fazendo com que recobrasse, à força, os sentidos, mas, francamente, Masato preferia morrer, como imaginava que aconteceria.

Suspirou, saindo do carro sem esperar que Jii abrisse a porta para ele, respirando fundo ao sair do carro e bater a porta com certa delicadeza, uma força insuficiente para fechá-la. Por causa disso, teve que abri-la novamente e bater um pouco mais forte, checando uma segunda vez só para ter certeza.

Aquele era só mais um de seus atos desastrados em momentos de desespero, e ele sabia que uma série daqueles estava por vir se seguisse naquele ritmo.

Ele mal teve tempo para respirar quando foi calorosamente recebido por sua irmã, que se jogou em seus braços sem o menor dos avisos.

Masato precisou ser rápido para que nenhum deles caísse, então sua musculatura já tensa reclamou pelo choque.

Não esperava que sua irmã fosse recebê-lo na entrada da mansão, mas sentiu-se instantaneamente melhor ao vê-la em seus braços.

Já não a via há algum tempo, então para si eram muito notáveis as diferenças: Mai estava mais alta, seu cabelo azul estava mais comprido, e ela tinha um aspecto mais maduro, mesmo que o seu comportamento não fosse de acordo com as aparências.

Vê-la depois de tantos meses fez Masato sentir-se velho. Lembrava daquela menina ainda bebê, como se fosse ontem, e ali estava a menina, já no começo da adolescência.

Pego desprevenido, ele se esqueceu de cumprimentá-la e achou que o melhor momento seria após o término daquele abraço, mas ele parecia não ter fim.

Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo e, apesar de não achar ruim, estranhara tudo aquilo. Sua irmã era bem carinhosa, e esse tipo de comportamento não era novo, porém, ainda assim, Masato sentia que aquele abraço era diferente dos outros.

Ela se distanciou um pouco e segurou as mãos do irmão, olhando-o por alguns instantes com a boca abrindo e fechando várias vezes enquanto ela encontrava as palavras para se expressar, mas a voz nunca ressoou.

Mai saiu correndo pelo jardim coberto de neve, segurando o irmão pela mão, sem se preocupar se todos estavam olhando.

Masato não sabia o que esperar antes e, vendo a irmã tão quieta e séria, ficou ainda mais preocupado.

Não reparou antes, mas ela ainda não tinha esboçado o menor dos sorrisos, e o abraço parecia diferente porque realmente não era como os outros. Aquele aperto expressava um certo alívio que ele não entendia muito bem.

Os irmãos praticamente correram pelos corredores. Mai estava tão focada que sequer prestava atenção nos empregados, que paravam o que faziam para receber o primogênito da família. Masato, por outro lado, usava os instantes que tinha para curvar-se levemente e fazer um silencioso pedido de desculpas por não poder cumprimentá-los como gostaria.

Quando Mai finalmente parou, Masato tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas foi interrompido pelo som cortante do abrir de uma porta, que bateu, fazendo um barulho alto. Mai não estava prestando atenção em mais nada fora o seu objetivo, e aquilo foi indelicado, apesar de ela parecer não se importar.

A mente de Masato ainda estava sobrecarregada, e ele precisou de tempo para processar a informação.

Viu sua irmã entrar no cômodo devagar e em silêncio, ainda puxando-o pelo braço, mas com muito mais delicadeza do que antes. As janelas do quarto estavam fechadas, e a fraca luz do Sol não iluminava o cômodo, porém Masato reconheceu o cheiro de desinfetantes e flores daquele lugar. Era o quarto de sua mãe, mas sem a presença da mesma.

Mai então soltou sua mão e recuou alguns passos, fechando a porta atrás de si, dessa vez, devagar.

O quarto estava muito escuro e ali circulava uma atmosfera pesadíssima. O silêncio era absoluto, então Masato podia ouvir sua respiração descompassada por causa da corrida. Estava frio nos corredores, mas aquele quarto chegava a ser abafado. Masato suava frio e sentia que aquele choque térmico anunciava seu fim, porém sua irmã parecia não notar nenhum daqueles sinais.

Ouviu um tatear desajeitado e, logo depois, as lâmpadas se acenderam, revelando que não havia ninguém ali, com exceção dos irmãos Hijirikawa, como o primogênito já antecipava.

O mais velho fitou sua irmã com o olhar sedento por informações, repleto de dúvidas, mas o semblante ingênuo de Mai mostrava que ela não entendera a mensagem que ele queria passar pelas entrelinhas.

– Mai…

– Sim, onii-sama?

– O que está acontecendo?

– A mamãe quer falar com você, mas ela ainda não terminou de conversar com o papai, então ela disse que… o que ela disse mesmo? – desviou o olhar, provavelmente repassando os passos daquela manhã. – Ela pediu para eu te esperar, onii-sama… e… que era para te trazer aqui, mas ela não disse o que era para fazer depois disso.

– Faz muito tempo que ela pediu para me esperar?

– Não… ela pediu logo depois de você não atender o celular.

– Já faz umas horas, então, não?

– Sim.

– Sabe se ela foi falar com ele logo depois disso?

– Ela foi, sim.

– E ainda não voltou… – Masato sentiu, por um momento, sua alma sair de seu corpo antes de voltar mais rápido do que se desprendeu.

Mai voltou a abraçá-lo. Por trás, dessa vez.

Diferente do anterior, esse abraço era como os outros aos quais Masato já estava acostumado: transmitia o calor e saudade da irmã num ato de extremo carinho que, normalmente, ele evitaria, mas, vindo de Mai, ele aceitaria qualquer coisa, mesmo que sua noção de espaço próprio fosse perturbada.

Ele se preocupava mais com ela do que consigo, então, ver que ela estava bem, mesmo convivendo com o seu pai, o deixava muito aliviado.

Afinal, Masato amava Mai.

Naquele momento, era impossível pensar em alguém que lhe fosse mais importante do que ela. Sua mãe era tão importante quanto Mai, mas Masato tinha uma tendência maior a se deixar levar pela irmã, por considerar que ela estava em uma situação mais vulnerável que a genetriz, mesmo que, às vezes, duvidasse um pouco disso.

Ele conhecia as duas muito bem e sabia que não eram indefesas, porém não conseguia evitar de se preocupar.

Yui passara mais tempo em hospitais do que podia se recordar. Durante a infância de Masato, ela ia e vinha do hospital por causa das complicações de seu quadro, que a forçavam a passar dias, semanas ou até meses hospitalizada.

Ainda assim, ele sempre a viu como uma mulher forte. Muitos pensavam que era frágil e submissa, mas ele sabia que a imagem de Yui, que todos conheciam, não tinha muitas semelhanças com a sua verdadeira identidade. Ele sabia que, se necessário, ela saberia se defender, e a situação em que se encontravam provava isso.

Mai, no entanto, era um caso que preocupava o azulado. A adolescente tinha uma personalidade pouco complexa: era muito alegre e simpática, chegava a ser hiperativa, e suas ações eram imprevisíveis. Não era exatamente o que se esperava de uma filha de Masaomi, mas Masato ficava feliz em saber que ela tinha espaço para ser ela mesma naquela casa.

Ele tinha medo de que um dia seu pai agisse e interferisse no futuro da caçula.

Ele nunca mostrou grande interesse por Mai, e era provável que esse era o motivo para que permitisse que ela se portasse como bem entendesse, mas Masato não podia se dar o luxo de confiar na boa vontade de Masaomi.

Mai era bastante ingênua e não iria contra a vontade dele se ele lhe pedisse algo, por mais absurdo que fosse, e era isso que agonizava Masato.

Estar em casa e ver que nada das suas paranoias se concretizou o deixava leve. Receber aquele abraço era suficiente para que ele percebesse que, por enquanto, não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Ele falava com Mai através de mensagens de texto e ligações com certa frequência, mas nada disso se comparava com aquele cenário: ver as cores vívidas do seu sorriso com os próprios olhos não tinha preço.

Mai separou o abraço, passando para frente do irmão sem dizer nada. O sorriso radiante da menina contagiou Masato, que não pôde impedir um pequeno sorriso de se formar em seus lábios.

Ela voltou a segurar as mãos do irmão, tirando um tempo para analisar os dedos do pianista. Desde pequena, era fascinada pelas mãos dele, que tinham dedos finos e longos, uma silhueta impecável, típicos traços de um pianista.

Masato observou a cena com serenidade. As mãos de Mai eram bem menores que as suas e, apesar de ela prestar tanta atenção em seus dedos graciosos, os dela não eram tão diferentes assim. Ousava dizer que talvez as mãos da irmã fossem só uma versão menor das suas, mas permitiu que ela apreciasse o momento sem comentar nada.

Ela soltou suas mãos e deu um passo para trás, dando uma volta para exibir as longas mangas do furisode que vestia, mas o que chamou a atenção de Masato foi o seu kanzashi. Uma flor de seda que ele conhecia bem.

– Ah, você está usando o kanzashi que eu te dei da outra vez que vim para cá.

– Sim! Eu falei para a Matsukaze-san que hoje precisava estar muito bonita!

– Ah, é? Por quê?

– Porque hoje é aniversário do onii-sama!

– Oh… você sabe quantos anos o onii-sama está fazendo hoje?

– Vinte e seis! – ela exclamou, tentando contar nos dedos. Não demorou muito para perceber que não conseguiria contar mesmo que pegasse os do irmão emprestados, então desistiu da ideia um pouco depois, arrancando de Masato uma risada discreta.

– Sim… – ele disse com o coração na mão.

Sentiu-se velho. Daqui a alguns anos já teria completado trinta invernos, e, em pouco tempo, sua irmã seria uma adulta também.

Não que ele esperasse que algum dia ela cresceria. Para ele, ela sempre seria sua adorável irmãzinha.

– Onii-sama… – ela chamou, com uma expressão que carregava um toque de tristeza.

– Sim? – conteve seu desespero por um momento, achando que tinha feito algo de errado.

– Feliz aniversário! – ela voltou a pular em seus braços enquanto ria, como se não estivesse triste há alguns instantes.

Mai tinha esquecido de desejar-lhe um feliz aniversário no meio daquela correria. Era por isso que se sentiu mal. Até então, ela não tinha se dado conta de que esquecera de parabenizá-lo, mesmo que tenha passado algum tempo do dia anterior sonhando acordada com o momento.

– Obrigado. – disse assim que ela separou o abraço, ele passando uma das mãos sobre o cabelo de Mai, com cuidado, tentando não desfazer o penteado.

– Acha que a mamãe vai demorar?

– Não sei… eu não sei muito bem o que está acontecendo.

– Eu também não. Eles estavam brigando antes, sabe? Mas nenhum deles quis me contar porque estavam brigando… depois que a mamãe falou com você, ela pediu para eu sair da biblioteca. – inflou as bochechas num ato adorável de infantilidade.

– Você não sabe nem por que eles estavam brigando?

– Não… sim…

– Sim ou não?

– Eles estavam falando de você, mas eu não sei o que é direitinho.

– Ah… entendi… – Masato respondeu meio decepcionado, mesmo sem ter entendido. Mai sabia tanto quanto ele..

O silêncio pairou enquanto Masato tentava unir os pontos daquela história sem perder o controle mais uma vez. Nada o afetara ainda, mas muitas coisas estavam acontecendo enquanto eles aguardavam o retorno de sua mãe.

– Onii-sama…

– O que foi?

– Eu fiquei pensando…

– Sobre?

– O onii-sama já tem vinte e seis anos…

– Isso. – admitira com certo pesar, mas sua irmã não percebeu.

– Você está namorando?!

Masato engasgou. Não esperava que ela tocasse no assunto, ainda mais numa hora como aquela, então mente e corpo começaram a ferver.

Era aquele o melhor momento para ter aquela conversa com ela? Ele não sabia quando sua mãe chegaria, mas sobre o que eles falariam enquanto ela não chegasse? Ou melhor: quando ele tocaria no assunto se não fosse agora?

– Não… – respondeu, ainda tentando reunir alguma coragem.

– Tem alguém que você goste?

– Também não. – esboçou um sorriso meio sem graça, ainda sem saber qual era a melhor forma de abordar o assunto.

– Onii-sama…

– Sim?

– Tem alguma coisa que você quer me contar?

Num reflexo, Masato encarou sua irmã, mais surpreso do que gostaria. Ela, no entanto, carregava um semblante pesado. As sobrancelhas e o olhar eram baixos, e ela não o olhava nos olhos, então perdera a reação de Masato. Os lábios vacilavam, mas ela não tentava falar. Estava inquieta, entretanto dava o seu máximo para conter o seu lado mais hiperativo.

A cena cortou o coração do irmão mais velho. Não tinha como ele saber tudo que se passava na mente de Mai, mas vê-la daquela forma era mais que suficiente para que ele entendesse que ela estava estressada e muito chateada. As coisas estavam acontecendo ao seu redor, porém ninguém realmente falava o que era.

Se Masato ainda não sabia se aquela era a hora para lhe contar tudo, agora ele tinha certeza que essa era a melhor oportunidade que ele teria naqueles dias.

– Sabe, Mai…

– Hum?

– Acha que ela ainda demora muito?

– Não sei…

– E se a gente procurar outro lugar para conversar?

– Por que não conversamos aqui? A mamãe pediu para esperar aqui.

– É que é importante. – pausou. – Acho que não tem problema se a deixarmos esperando se for só um pouco.

– Muito importante?

– Isso, muito importante.

– É segredo?

– Para a mamãe e para o papai, não. Para você, por enquanto, sim.

– Então acho que tudo bem… para onde vamos? – questionou, já abrindo a porta, à espera do irmão, quase como se não tivesse, há pouco tempo, resistido à ideia.

– Seria legal irmos até o jardim, mas, por causa da neve, acho meio difícil. Você tem algum lugar em mente? – juntou-se a ela assim que apagou as luzes e fechou a porta, vendo um pouco de longe que ela praticamente pulava quando andava.

– A biblioteca é um bom lugar, só que não podemos ir para lá… mamãe e papai estão conversando lá…

– E se formos até a sala do piano? Normalmente não tem ninguém lá, e eu posso tocar para você, se quiser.

– Pode ser, mas… pode tocar depois da conversa?!

– Por quê?

– Todos vão saber que chegou se você tocar antes!

– Os empregados já devem saber, não?

– Sim, mas… eles ainda não sabem! Pode ser que atrapalhe a conversa se souberem que já está aqui.

– Ah, sim, entendi… fica para depois então, mas você pode escolher o que quer que eu toque.

– A da estrela!

– De novo?

– De novo!

O caminho até a sala de música seguiu tranquilo, mas aquela calmaria não perturbava ninguém. Mai cantarolava sua felicidade, e Masato observava a alegria contagiante da irmã, contentando-se só de estar em sua companhia, sentimento mais do que recíproco.

A sala onde ficava o piano não ficava muito longe do quarto de Yui, então não tardou para que chegassem lá. O quarto praticamente vazio e sem movimento tinha como protagonista um piano de cauda muito mais conservado que aquele que Masato tinha no seu apartamento em Tóquio, mesmo que, efetivamente, ninguém dedicasse tempo para tocá-lo.

Aquele era um memento de seu avô, que era apaixonado por arte. Se dependesse de Masaomi, aquela sala seria utilizada para outros fins, mas ele decidiu manter o instrumento conservado em memória do pai, mesmo que, na verdade, não se importasse com o fim dele.

A paixão que Masato cultivava por arte era uma clara influência da convivência com o avô, que se interessava por música e artes cênicas. Ele foi uma pessoa crucial na vida de Masato e, mesmo falecido, ainda era muito querido.

Mai e Masato se apertaram no banco do piano, lado a lado.

A adolescente balançava as pernas, num ato infantil de impaciência, mas, ainda assim, não disse nada. Daria todo o tempo que fosse necessário para Masato, sem pressioná-lo, porque, acima de tudo, ela sabia que seu irmão tinha uma certa dificuldade em se expressar, então o seu silêncio era o maior apoio que poderia lhe dar naquele momento.

Masato planejou aquele momento durante o decorrer do mês, mas, agora que tinha que pôr em prática tudo aquilo que elaborou, sua mente se esvaziou.

Era como se nunca tivesse pensado em como abordar o assunto ou que palavras usar. A mesma sensação de se preparar para uma apresentação importante e esquecer tudo ao ver a plateia. Era assim que ele se sentia, e o desespero bateu.

Concentrou-se em sua respiração, tentando, em vão, acalmá-la. Todas as técnicas que lhe ensinaram, naquele momento, foram inúteis de uma maneira mais do que frustrante, porque Masato sentia que suas tentativas de se acalmar tinham o efeito oposto.

Ele estava cada vez mais nervoso e temia que Mai percebesse, sem saber que, desde o começo, ela já tinha ciência disso.

O olhar que trocara com Mai foi, provavelmente, o mais complexo de suas vidas. A azulada sorria, em contraste com o irmão, que tinha o nervosismo estampado em seu rosto, mas nem por isso era possível encontrar naquele sorriso da menor a típica feição alegre. O seu sorriso tinha um peso muito maior, porque ela, na realidade, não estava feliz.

Aquele sorriso pequeno era um sorriso repleto de sentimentos, era a materialização de tudo que a adolescente sentia, mas aquela era uma expressão que gritava agonia e preocupação.

Mai achava que o melhor que podia fazer naquele momento era aguardar, mas, vendo que o sofrimento de seu irmão superava o seu, aquele sorriso foi uma tentativa falha de trazer conforto ao irmão, que, aos seus olhos, parecia até mais instável do que antes.

Ela não tinha a menor ideia do que era aquilo que lhe trazia tanta dor, mas percebeu que, em vez de seu silêncio, Masato precisava do seu apoio, mesmo que ela não soubesse o que era aquilo que tanto o incomodava.

A azulada, no entanto, não se importou em não saber. Ver o irmão daquela forma era mais que suficiente para que entendesse que era aquela a hora em que ele mais precisava dela, então encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, trazendo o corpo dele mais perto do seu, abraçando-o de lado.

– Está tudo bem, onii-sama. – ela disse num tom mais baixo do que o normal, acariciando o ombro que, até então, segurava. – Pode levar o tempo que precisar, eu estarei aqui para te ouvir e te apoiar. Também não precisa dizer tudo agora, nem dessa vez. Pode ser quando estiver pronto, porque eu sempre estarei do seu lado.

A falta de reação da parte do irmão fez com que Mai achasse que tinha dito algo errado, mas ela se surpreendeu ao perceber que seu irmão chorava.

Não sabia se estranhava a cena por nunca ter visto aquilo antes, ou se ficava feliz em saber que Masato confiava nela o suficiente para lhe mostrar o seu lado mais frágil que, apesar de nunca ter visto, ela sabia que existia.

Dessa vez, Mai não disse nada. Limitou-se a estar ali para ele e cantarolar uma canção que sua mãe costumava cantar para eles quando eram pequenos.

Como não ouvia aquilo há muitos anos, aquela música fez Masato se sentir nostálgico. Recordava-se das noites mal dormidas em que visitava o quarto da mãe em busca de conforto em seus braços. Era aquela canção lenta e peculiar que Yui cantava para ele, e, em algum momento, esqueceu-se de sua existência.

Ele já não era uma criança, e seus problemas tinham tomado proporções muito maiores do que os pesadelos que tinha quando pequeno, mas, ao ouvir aquela melodia, retornou à infância. A presença de Mai era completamente diferente da que sua mãe tinha, porém nada disso importava. A realidade parecia distante.

Naquele momento, sua existência era a coisa mais preciosa para Masato e, se antes Mai não entendia nada, agora a azulada dos olhos arroxeados entendia uma coisa ou duas sobre a situação, mesmo que suas conclusões não fossem grandes feitos.

Entender que seu irmão temia a solidão e o abandono era suficiente para ela, então, mesmo que ele não lhe dissesse nada a respeito, não pressionaria e não ficaria frustrada. Queria saber a verdade, mas se isso significasse o sofrimento de Masato, preferia a ignorância.

Os irmãos Hijirikawa continuaram abraçados por algum tempo e permaneceram daquela maneira até mesmo depois de Masato ter se acalmado. Mai ainda cantarolava, desajeitada, mas ele apreciava o momento sem se incomodar com a habilidade da irmã.

O irmão mais velho precisou de algum tempo para voltar à realidade, mas, assim que o fez, reuniu a pouca coragem que tinha e soltou um longo suspiro.

A sua oportunidade ideal já tinha passado há muito tempo, e ele não tinha um plano concreto. Nunca foi muito bom em improvisar, porém, se deixasse para a próxima, era possível que continuasse a postergar aquele momento até o instante em que não pudesse mais escolher como fazê-lo, como costumava fazer com a maioria de seus problemas.

Afinal, quanto mais algo incomodava Masato, mais ele fingia que aquilo não o afetava e que poderia lidar com a questão mais tarde, só que esse “mais tarde” nunca chegava. Sempre foi assim e não mudaria isso tão cedo, se é que um dia deixaria de lado essa sua mania.

– Mai. – chamou, fazendo com que a irmã pausasse a música.

– Sim?

– Pode fazer um favor?

– Claro, onii-sama. – disse finalmente erguendo a cabeça que, até então, descansava sobre o ombro do irmão. Também foi esse o momento em que separou o abraço, levantando-se. – O que quer que eu faça? Fico feliz em ajudar como…

– Me dê um tapa.

O silêncio e a expressão confusa e surpresa de Mai falavam por todas as palavras que ela não pôde pronunciar devido ao choque. Se isso não era suficiente para ler sua mente, ver que ela estava congelada ajudava a ligar os pontos. Se antes ela pensava em fazer algo para ajudá-lo, agora sua mente estava vazia e, de repente, não conseguia pensar direito.

– Perdão? – perguntou, desajeitada, ainda não crendo naquilo que escutara.

– Me bate.

O silêncio pairou mais uma vez. Mai o encarava, sem dizer uma palavra, enquanto Masato aguardava o golpe. Ela, no entanto, seguiu sem se mexer, ainda pensando em um motivo. Foi pensando muito que Mai ficou vermelha até as orelhas quando conectou erroneamente algumas ideias.

– Onii-sama… eu… nunca imaginei que você gostasse dessas coisas, eu… é…

Masato, que até então esperava receber um tapa, tardou a entender porque sua irmã se embaralhava tanto com as palavras, mas não demorou muito para que ambos os irmãos estivessem vermelhos feito tomates, cada um tendo um surto diferente, incapazes de acrescentar algum comentário.

De um lado, a irmã tentava encontrar as palavras para dizer que, apesar de tudo, ainda o amava, mesmo que fosse incapaz de apoiá-lo nessa ocasião. Do outro, o irmão não conseguia dizer que Mai estava equivocada e que uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra.

Mai então suspirou, reunindo alguma coragem antes de pronunciar algumas palavras tímidas:

– Sinto muito, onii-sama, eu não consigo… – disse ainda constrangida, mas bem mais calma e menos vermelha.

– Não, tudo bem, não precisa mais… – Masato disse, ainda se recuperando da bagunça que fizera em sua mente.

– Não tinha um jeito melhor de dizer que você é maso-

– Não! Não é isso! – ele cortou a fala da irmã, desesperado.

Ela, por sua vez, voltou a não entender mais nada.

– Oh… então você não gosta de sadomasoquismo?

– Não sei? – questionou, não acreditando na conversa que estava tendo com a irmã. – Quem te ensinou sobre uma coisa dessas?!

Aquele desconfortável silêncio se fez presente por alguns segundos.

– Será que a mamãe terminou de falar com o papai? Talvez seja bom irmos agora e…

– Não, senta aqui. – indicou o lugar que, há não muito tempo, era ocupado pela azulada. – Temos muito o que conversar. Nos resolvemos com ela depois.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim.

Mai então retornou ao assento, olhando o irmão pelo canto do olho. Tentava fazer contato visual, mas a posição não ajudava, mesmo que fizesse o possível para vê-lo. Seu olhar, no entanto, não era intimidador. Era curioso e muito inocente, praticamente o olhar de uma criança.

– Está gostando de alguém? – Masato quebrou o silêncio, aguardando alguma reação exagerada da irmã, que nunca veio.

– Sim! – exclamou sem um pingo de hesitação, logo acrescentando: – Eu gosto do onii-sama, da mamãe, da Matsukaze-san, dos meus amigos…

– Não, eu digo… gostar… gostar, sabe? – deu uma explicação falha, já sentindo o rosto esquentar novamente.

– Gostar gostar?

– Gostar o suficiente para chamar de… amor… – perguntou, tímido, ficando vermelho até as orelhas outra vez.

– O… é… por quê…? – Mai, não preparada psicologicamente para falar sobre isso. Sobrecarregava e tropeçava nas próprias palavras, iniciando uma frase para nunca terminá-la. – Acho que não? Gostar você diz tipo… querer segurar as mãos e casar, né? Acho que não tenho ninguém assim…? É…

Masato sorriu levemente ao presenciar a inocência de Mai. A menina, no auge dos seus catorze anos, ainda tinha uma visão muito pura do que era o amor romântico, e ele achava adorável. No fim, ela não seria capaz de entender como ele se sentia, mas Masato não se importou com esse detalhe e prosseguiu.

– Eu ainda vou chegar no ponto principal da conversa, calma. Não é sobre você, mas fiquei curioso, desculpa. – riu um pouco, vendo a expressão afobada da irmã, que provavelmente pensara em cavar um buraco para se esconder, mesmo que não tenha feito nada demais.

– Antes… você não respondeu direito quando eu fiz essa pergunta. Não, você respondeu, mas… não falou tudo que tinha para dizer. É sobre isso que quer falar? – fez uso do seu tom mais suave, tendo entendido, superficialmente, a seriedade da situação, mesmo que o irmão não tenha dito nada que o comprometesse.

– É. É isso mesmo. – esboçou um pequeno sorriso forçado na tentativa de não instabilizar a irmã, mas via naqueles olhos arroxeados a preocupação que floria em seu peito.

– O papai arranjou algum casamento para você, e agora você está chateado por causa disso? – manteve aquele tom de voz alguns volumes mais baixo do que o normal, soando menos aguda do que de costume.

– Não.

– Então… o que aconteceu?

– Não aconteceu nada. Bom… não exatamente.

– Como assim?

– Há um mês eu escrevi uma carta para eles.

– Para eles…? Para o papai também?!

– Sim, para ele também. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando escrevi aquilo. Foi loucura, mas não sei se é certo dizer que me arrependo de ter escrito. Não tenho mais certeza, para falar a verdade.

Masato deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado, e isso foi suficiente para a irmã entender que, na verdade, ele se arrependia.

– Podia não ter enviado, mas enviei, e eles receberam e leram a carta, então… é só você que não está sabendo de nada ainda. Desculpa.

O pequeno sorriso que Masato esboçava carregava uma tristeza sutil. Aquela era uma dor incômoda, mas ele seguia em frente, enfrentando os seus medos, mesmo que sua alma gritasse em súplica para que ele parasse.

– Não precisa se desculpar…

– Acabou que, no fim, eu falei muito mal do nosso pai. – ele riu, mas a risada era nervosa. – Então… eu resolvi ser sincero com os meus sentimentos. Foi por isso que eu escrevi a carta.

– Os seus… sentimentos…?

– Sim. – suspirou. – Se eu não fizesse algo, ele provavelmente faria antes de eu poder contestar, então deixei claro que, apesar de não odiar a ideia, não posso me casar.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu sou gay.

No fim, a verdade soou mais natural do que antecipou. Não tinha tropeçado nas palavras e conseguiu dizer com clareza, então sentiu um peso a menos sobre os ombros, mas logo voltou a fitar a irmã, notando a sua expressão indiferente.

– Sim, mas, fora isso, o que te impede de se casar?

– Mai?

– Você vai deixar de ser feliz só porque o mundo diz que não pode? Porque o papai diz que não pode?! Porque vocês seriam dois homens?

– O problema é justamente esse, Mai. Seria impossível, porque o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo…

– E você vai desistir fácil assim? Você vai se privar de algo que sempre quis só porque…

– Mai, não. Não tem como. O casamento não seria nem reconhecido, você sabe disso.

– Um pedaço de papel significa mais que os seus sentimentos também?

– Mai?

– Eu sei que para você esse tipo de coisa é importante, mas… onii-sama, você não precisa se privar do que quer fazer só porque alguém não vai gostar. Se tem tanto valor para você, é mais um motivo para lutar pelo que você quer. – tomou as mãos do irmão nas suas, intensificando a carga emocional. – Você esteve sonhando com isso por tanto tempo, tem certeza que vai abrir mão do seu encanto por causa disso?

– Mai… desse jeito até parece que você já sabia que eu…

No decorrer da sua fala, ele viu a expressão da irmã se complicar. Precisou de algum tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo, mas logo vocalizou as suspeitas.

– Você já sabia?

– Onii-sama… sinto muito por isso, mas… você é menos discreto do que imagina.

Aquele comentário, livre de maldades, soou como um soco para Masato, que jurava que tinha sido sutil em relação aos seus demônios. Ver que sua irmãzinha, entre tantas pessoas, já tinha ciência disso era impactante, e em momento algum ele considerou aquela possibilidade. No fim, tinha se desesperado com pouco.

– Mas… você não me acha estranho?

O herdeiro do conglomerado perguntou com a voz trêmula, com um certo receio da resposta que o aguardava, então desviou o olhar enquanto tentava afastar o toque da irmã, que manteve a pegada firme, não permitindo que ele os desunisse.

– E por que eu acharia? É errado amar alguém?

Ao ver, de relance, os olhos gentis da irmã, Masato se descontrolou. Algumas lágrimas mudas e mornas começaram a rolar pela face do mais velho, que via a irmã fitá-lo com um sorriso pequeno enquanto lhe afagava a cabeça e tratava de enxugar algumas das lágrimas teimosas.

– Onii-sama, eu disse que estaria sempre do seu lado, não? Que tipo de irmã eu seria se te rejeitasse por ter sentimentos por alguém?

Como não obteve uma resposta, Mai limitou-se a enxugar mais lágrimas. Em meio ao choro do irmão, ela permitiu que umas lágrimas pequenas molhassem o próprio rosto, secando a própria face com o dorso da mão antes de esboçar um sorriso aconchegante como uma manhã ensolarada depois de uma nevasca violenta.

– Nós somos uma família. Você não deixa de ser meu irmão por causa disso, e eu não te amo menos por isso, então é por isso que eu digo que, se você quer ser feliz do lado de alguém, não deixe alguém te falar o que fazer. Talvez eu não seja de muita ajuda, mas…

– É mais complicado do que parece. – interrompeu, vendo o semblante da irmã se contorcer um pouco. – Eu contei para ele. Não tinha como esperar que ele recebesse com bons olhos essa “notícia”, então eu resolvi fazer um acordo.

– Um… acordo? Com o papai?!

Mai questionou, incrédula, como se aquilo fosse algo de outro mundo.

– Isso. – o olhar duvidoso de Mai não concordava com o que ele dizia, mas ele ignorou, dando continuidade ao assunto. – Eu falei a verdade e pedi respeito. Eu não quero me casar com uma mulher, porque eu nunca seria capaz de amá-la, seria muito injusto com ela, e eu não quero que a minha vida seja o reflexo da vida dos nossos pais. Eu não quero que o meu casamento se resuma em conveniência e um mero compromisso, sem sentimento algum. – pausou, trocando um breve olhar com a irmã, verificando sua reação. Ela escutava atentamente, apesar da cara fechada. – Mas eu entendo que, na posição em que estou, ter um romance clichê com um homem nunca foi uma opção.

– E isso quer dizer que…?

– Que ele não deve decidir as coisas por mim, que ele deve me respeitar como eu sou e que não terei um relacionamento com outro homem… nem com ninguém.

– Tudo bem, mas… o que ele achou disso?

– Nada.

– Como ele pôde não achar nada de algo?!

– Ele não respondeu.

– Quer dizer que ele não aceitou nada, então.

Masato não respondeu. Em vez disso, a mais clara confusão se fez presente em seu rosto, enquanto a irmã formulava uma explicação para o raciocínio.

– Pense bem, onii-sama… a carta deve ter sido entregue aqui em casa no começo do mês, e eles devem ter lido no dia em que ela chegou. Ele teve tempo para te mandar uma resposta, mas, como ele não fez nada disso, ele ignorou tudo que você disse. Ele usou a informação para fazer um movimento, ele já arranjou alguma moça para se casar com você. E é sobre isso que eles estão falando, porque a mamãe não ficaria tão brava se não fosse importante. É isso que ela tentou impedir mais cedo…

Mai mordia o lábio, sentindo um gosto amargo no fundo da garganta.

Diferente do irmão, ela tinha conhecimento de outros fragmentos daquela história e, com as informações que ele acrescentou durante a conversa, ficou tudo muito claro, e ela foi capaz de ligar os pontos que, anteriormente, estavam embaralhados.

Um escândalo se instalaria naquela moradia, e Mai já tinha certeza disso, mesmo que o irmão ainda tivesse dificuldade de relacionar os fatos.

– Onii-sama, você sempre… sempre me disse que eu não devo confiar nas coisas que o papai faz e fala se a empresa não está envolvida. Você realmente não percebeu, ou… você se negou a aceitar?

As palavras de Mai ecoavam na mente vazia de Masato. A voz que costumava carregar tanta alegria nunca esteve tão séria. Aquela era uma cena inusitada que soava como um soco no abdômen. Queria acordar e descobrir que tudo não passava de um sonho ruim, mas aquilo tudo fazia sentido demais para ser uma peça do seu subconsciente. Era ruim demais para ser mentira.


	6. Felicidade

Quioto, domingo, 29 de dezembro.

Yui caminhava na companhia de Manami. O cansaço era notável nos seus passos já desajeitados naturalmente, que vacilavam mais do que o normal, mas a mulher seguia o seu caminho sem olhar para trás, com confiança nos olhos e uma raiva que queimava em seu coração.

Nada ia de acordo com os seus planos, e a frustração a estressava ainda mais.

Aquele não era um bom momento para conversar com a senhora da mansão Hijirikawa. Sua aura era pesada e emanava tanta negatividade que afastava o mais corajoso dos empregados daquela casa erguida com tanto trabalho.

Manami observava a patroa em silêncio. Há não muito tempo, disse que Yui precisava descansar, mas foi ignorada. A enfermeira não sabia nem se Yui chegou a escutá-la, mas não insistiu. Teria muitos problemas se ela se incomodasse com mais alguma coisa naquele dia, porém, ainda assim, não pôde deixar de se preocupar com o estado dela.

Não ficaria surpresa se ela não conseguisse sair da cama no dia seguinte ou, até mesmo, nos próximos dias, pois Yui ultrapassara seus limites há muito tempo, mas também não interferiria nos seus planos. Não enquanto não fosse necessário.

Ela seguia em frente, sem pausas, com a enfermeira logo atrás. Os empregados, desavisados, cumprimentavam a mulher que, com um sorriso forçado, retribuía com fogo nos olhos a saudação dos subordinados, que só então percebiam que aquele não era o melhor momento para uma interação com a senhora Hijirikawa.

A única vez que parou para ouvir algo que um empregado tinha a dizer foi quando voltou a ver Kaho.

Dependendo do que dissesse, provavelmente seria ignorada também, mas a atenção de Yui foi direcionada à empregada quando ela mencionou Masato.

Aquele era o único assunto sobre o qual Yui queria saber naquele fim de manhã, e foi também a única parte que a azulada conseguiu captar de tudo que Kaho tinha dito até então.

O que Kaho tinha a declarar não era uma grande notícia, então ela não enrolou muito e retomou as atividades que tinha para o dia assim que o fez, limitando ao máximo o tempo precioso que tomava da patroa, que estava prestes a explodir, então só disse que Masato tinha chegado na mansão.

Pouquíssimas palavras, mas tudo que Yui queria ouvir.

Apesar de todo o stress, ela ainda se recordava do pedido que fizera para Mai antes de iniciar outra conversa com o marido, então não alterou a rota: seguiu direto para o seu quarto, esperando encontrar os filhos lá, mas o silêncio mórbido e a luz apagada do quarto indicavam que eles não estavam ali.

Yui então olhou para Manami, procurando respostas em seus olhos, mesmo que ela já soubesse que a enfermeira não tinha a menor ideia de onde estariam os “pequenos” da azulada.

Como não adiantava perguntar, finalmente se permitiu descansar, apoiando-se na porta entreaberta do quarto, sem se incomodar em manter a postura de uma dama.

O dia mal tinha começado, mas já tinha dado tudo errado. Nada ia de acordo com os seus planos, e Yui suspeitava que tinha escolhido o dia errado para mudar o destino de alguém.

Ela não tinha como controlar o que Masaomi faria, mas imaginou que ao menos Mai faria exatamente o que pedisse. Não só por uma questão de obediência e confiança, mas também porque ela estava tão ansiosa para rever o irmão. Ela esperaria por ele mesmo que Yui não pedisse. Levá-lo até o seu quarto não era nada demais e também aconteceria se ela não falasse para Mai fazê-lo, porque Masato sempre teve a consideração de visitá-la quando estava em casa ou, até mesmo, no hospital.

Foi em meio a teorias que Yui ouviu. Por causa do silêncio, não era errado dizer que tinha se assustado, mas aquele som era belo demais para amedrontar alguém. Era o oposto de horripilante: uma melodia tranquila. Não reconhecia a música, mas agora a considerava a sua luz no túnel, porque já não precisava pensar no que tinha acontecido: as respostas estavam nas magníficas notas daquele piano que ressoavam pela casa num som distante.

Já sabia onde Mai e Masato estavam, então não tinha motivos para permanecer ali, no meio do corredor. Ajeitou a postura e pôs-se a andar, permitindo que o som da melodia guiasse seu caminho e lavasse seu cansaço.

Aquele não era o melhor cenário possível, mas, acima de tudo, sentia um alívio ao saber que ao menos uma coisa não acabara em tragédia. Estava dando tudo errado e, por um momento, Yui pensou na possibilidade de um acidente durante o caminho. As chances eram baixíssimas, mas, no ritmo do desenrolar dos acontecimentos ruins daquela manhã, ela acreditaria até no impossível.

Abriu a porta da sala de música sem fazer barulho, espiando por uma fresta da porta. Não podia ver muito dali, mas não precisava de muito. Apreciou a música do lado de fora, sem interferir no momento que pertencia aos filhos tão queridos.

Aquela melodia era difícil de descrever. Definitivamente não era uma música alegre, pois tinha um tom mais sério, mas também não tinha o tom de uma música triste. Era consideravelmente lenta, porém algumas partes tinham um ritmo diferente. Diferente, mas consistente. Não era uma música complicada, entretanto soava complexa.

Se Masato não conseguia se expressar através de palavras, esse não era um problema que ele tinha quando se tratava de música, e, por isso, Yui conseguia entender porque ele encontrara um refúgio naquelas teclas brancas e pretas.

Mesmo que ninguém nesse mundo fosse capaz de compreendê-lo, ele poderia ser ele mesmo estando acompanhado daquele instrumento, sem se incomodar em ser aquilo que a sociedade esperava dele. Quando se dedicava à música, ele podia ser livre.

Ao soar da última nota, Yui abriu a porta, devagar, chamando a atenção do homem e da adolescente que, até então, não tinham notado sua presença.

Enquanto Mai corria para os braços da mãe, transbordando alegria, Masato ainda processava a imagem que via.

Ele não entendeu muito bem o que Mai quis dizer quando falou que a mãe deles estava resolvendo assuntos com o pai na biblioteca. Ele nunca imaginou que ela estava circulando pela casa sem ajuda e, por um momento, sentiu-se mal por tê-la deixado em pé todo esse tempo.

Não via sua mãe há um tempo, mas, mesmo com a maquiagem e as roupas, ele notava o declínio do seu quadro de saúde. Ela tinha forças para fazer algo cansativo como conversar com o seu pai, porém talvez não conseguisse mais na próxima vez, se seguisse naquele ritmo.

Ele, sem querer, notou o quanto os dedos de Yui estavam finos, com aparência frágil, e sentiu-se um tanto vazio.

Tudo em sua mãe parecia e era frágil. Dos ossos até o último fio de cabelo, e Masato tinha ciência disso, mas custava aceitar a realidade. Era difícil ver alguém que era tão importante para si ruir, ainda mais porque ele não podia fazer nada para ajudar.

Ao fim do longo abraço de Mai, Masato ainda reparava em pequenos sinais que indicavam a deterioração do estado de saúde da mãe. Yui, que até então estava distraída, leu no olhar pesado e demorado de Masato os seus sentimentos, esboçando um pequeno sorriso em resposta.

Esse era um ponto que Masato sempre admirou, admira e sempre admirará em sua mãe: apesar de todas as dificuldades, ela enfrentava o dia a dia com positividade. Era algo que ele não conseguia fazer e dificilmente aprenderia no decorrer da vida.

Quando Yui abriu os braços para Masato, ele finalmente despertou de seu transe. Aquele foi o abraço mais firme que dera em sua vida, mas nem ele entendeu porque o fez. Também não seria naquela hora que ele pensaria nisso, porque Yui fechou a cara assim que separou o abraço.

– Eu falei para você esperar a Mai ligar de volta antes de sair! – suspirou num misto de indignação e frustração. – Agora estamos com um problema dos grades e já não podemos fazer nada a respeito… – reclamou, dando um tempo a si mesma para colocar os pensamentos no lugar, acalmando-se um pouco antes de retomar. – Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que ele mandaria o Jii para te buscar. Se eu soubesse, pediria para você não vir antes de falar com o seu pai.

– Mãe… – Masato iniciou, parando assim que sua mãe estendeu a palma, pedindo silenciosamente que a deixasse completar.

– Tudo bem, Masato, não precisa se culpar desse jeito. Não é culpa sua. Se alguém aqui tem que se responsabilizar por isso, esse alguém sou eu, que subestimei o seu pai e não vi as coisas acontecerem debaixo do meu nariz.

Yui deu mais um longo suspiro na tentativa de evitar um ataque de ódio. Estava a cinco passos de perder o controle, mas deu o máximo de si para se recompor. Ainda tinha que explicar para os filhos, mais para Masato, o que estava acontecendo.

Com os olhos fechados, a mulher respirou fundo, levando a mão ao peito.

Levou um tempo, mas, eventualmente, sua respiração descompassada de raiva se aquietou e normalizou.

– Você já deve imaginar, mas o seu pai não só não aceitou a sua proposta como fez exatamente o contrário daquilo que você pediu. Ele te arranjou uma noiva, e nós já não podemos impedir isso, porque eles já estão vindo para cá, e você já está aqui. A melhor chance que tivemos foi quando você atendeu o telefone, ainda em Tóquio… depois disso já ficou complicado, porque, quando pedi que ligassem para cancelar a reunião, eles já tinham partido, então nem tivemos chance de impedir o jantar dos horrores.

– É muito tarde para fugir? – questionou Mai. – Lembra que teve uma vez que o onii-sama fugiu de casa, e o papai cancelou tudo?

– Isso atrasaria as coisas, mas… Masato provavelmente não conseguiria fugir por muito tempo e, até a hora do jantar, alguém já teria encontrado o seu irmão por aí. Mesmo que não encontrassem ainda hoje, eles não ficarão aqui só por causa do jantar, então ao seu pai não importa se isso acontece hoje, amanhã ou depois.

– E se ele pegar um trem ou um avião? É muito mais difícil encontrar ele por aí se ele não estiver em Quioto.

– Mas para onde ele vai se fizer isso?

– Qualquer lugar que não seja Tóquio. O mais longe possível. Longe tipo… Hokkaido.

– E onde ele vai ficar?

– Num hotel?

– Mas então as chances de ele ser localizado aumentam… seu pai tem muitos contatos.

– Está bom, entendi, não vai dar para abortar o jantar… – confessou a contragosto. – Você, pelo menos, conhece a moça que ele escolheu? Dependendo de como ela for, talvez dê para conversar com ela para impedir o casamento, não?

– Ela provavelmente também não tem local de fala, Mai… – Masato afirmou, amargo e derrotado.

– Eu não conheço a moça. Não tenho nem ideia de quem ela pode ser, entretanto… é isso que o Masato falou. Nós não podemos esperar muito dela. Ela pode não ser uma pessoa ruim, mas é possível que ela não possa fazer nada a respeito, assim como nós. Eu posso conversar com ela, porém não posso prometer um campo de flores.

– Se o papai a escolheu, ela deve ser importante. Quem é?

– A filha dos Ichinose, de Fukuoka.

– Ichinose? A emissora de TV? – Masato questionou, confuso.

– Isso… até hoje eu não sabia que eles tinham uma filha. Nem imagino quanto tempo o seu pai passou procurando pretendentes para achá-la.

– Realmente não tem nada que possamos fazer para impedir? – Mai voltou a questionar, não querendo aceitar a situação.

Masato e Yui a encararam, ambos num impasse. Nenhum dos dois tinha a coragem de dizer com todas as letras do alfabeto que não, não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer para contornar a situação.

Yui escutara o marido dizer claramente que, apesar de ainda não ter fechado o acordo, não tinha intenções de recusar. Masato, por sua vez, sabia melhor do que qualquer um que não adiantava ir contra a vontade de Masaomi, ainda mais quando eles já não tinham mais cartas para usar.

– Vão desistir antes de tentar?!

A voz de Mai cortou o ar, repleta de indignação e raiva, mas o silêncio voltou a rodeá-los.

Mãe e filho mordiam os lábios inferiores numa sincronia frustrada e não intencional. Eles também não queriam sentar e aceitar o desenrolar do plano perfeito de Masaomi, mas também não podiam negar que estavam encurralados.

Não importava o quanto tentassem, Masaomi estava a, no mínimo, dois passos à frente deles, então cada tentativa fazia eles perceberem que não tinham mais para onde ir.

Mai insistiu em propor novas ideias, mas Yui sempre apontava o destino ao qual aquelas atitudes os guiariam.

Apesar de a conversa ser sobre o futuro de Masato, ele permaneceu quieto. Nada do que elas diziam o atingia. Era como se estivesse em seu próprio mundo, sozinho.

Uma parte de si entendia como a irmã se sentia: estava indignado e se recusava a aceitar a realidade, mas o seu outro lado insistia em lembrá-lo de como sua vida inteira foi planejada por seu pai, como nada do que ele decidiu deixou de acontecer, mesmo que Masato não aprovasse o rumo pelo qual sua vida seguiu.

A verdade é que era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa contra o plano de Masaomi. Ter começado a mover os fios na noite anterior não teriam ajudado. Eles teriam que fazer algo a respeito há muitos anos, no começo de tudo.

Masato achava a sua existência muito ridícula.

Um comentário de Mai chamou sua atenção: ela disse que certa vez ele fugiu de casa, e Masaomi cancelou o jantar que seria organizado para apresentá-lo à sociedade. Em nenhum momento a irmã ou a mãe ficaram sabendo o motivo que o levou a fugir de casa naquele dia, e lembrar do motivo contribuía para que seus pensamentos se tornassem cada vez mais negativos.

Naquele dia não conversou com seu pai. Não chegou nem a encontrá-lo, olhar em seus olhos, mas, ainda assim, era ele o motivo de ter tentado jogar tudo para o alto. Naquela ocasião em especial, a sua revolta não fora causada por algo que Masaomi tinha dito, mas sim algo que ele tinha feito.

Masato tinha encontrado no escritório do pai uma folha com algumas anotações, umas poucas linhas escritas. Era o planejamento da vida praticamente inteira dele. Ia desde a escola e universidade que ele frequentaria até detalhes mais pessoais como casamento e filhos.

Saber que sua vida inteira cabia num pedaço de papel fez ele se sentir péssimo. Ele já tinha conhecimento de que sempre seria só o herdeiro de seu pai, mas ver com os próprios olhos como ele realmente não se importava era dolorido.

No momento atual, Masato sabia que sua vida ia de acordo com tudo que ele leu naquele pedaço de papel, já há tantos anos. Aquela era uma memória antiga, mas ele se recordava de cada palavra escrita. Aquela lista estava gravada com sangue em sua memória. Mesmo que um dia se esquecesse de alguma coisa, sua realidade seria responsável por fazê-lo se recordar daquilo.

Tinha frequentado as renomadas escolas mencionadas no planejamento, assim como fizera aquele mesmo curso na mesma universidade especificada por ele.

Realmente tinha assumido a liderança da empresa em Tóquio e, eventualmente, deveria tomar conta do resto que, até então, Masaomi comandava.

Se tudo fosse de acordo com os planos, Masato se casaria com uma moça escolhida a dedo. Ela deveria ser parte de uma família prestigiosa que traria benefícios à família Hijirikawa. Seria um casamento arranjado, de conveniência.

Consequentemente, Masato deveria ter alguns filhos com ela.

De acordo com as anotações, Masato ficaria noivo durante a adolescência ainda, mas, como nada disso tinha acontecido até então, ele se permitiu respirar, convencendo-se de que teria tempo para negociar.

A sua ideia de confrontar o pai era antiga. Pensou em fazer isso no dia em que descobriu esse plano, mas, em vez disso, saiu correndo de casa só com a roupa do corpo no meio da madrugada, sem rumo. Desde então, postergou a ideia e precisou perceber que estava ficando sem tempo para agir.

É claro que, vindo de Masato, não era possível que isso fosse algo simples. Em vez de enfrentar os seus problemas, ele passava noites em claro pensando em como aquilo podia dar errado e, agora que realmente tinha feito, viu que tinha razão. Se ele não dissesse nada, seu pai não teria se movido ainda.

Sentiu o gosto amargo do arrependimento e continuaria a se torturar daquela maneira se não fosse pelos gritos incompreensíveis e socos fracos de Mai, que agora chorava.

Masato perdera um bom pedaço da conversa, então não sabia, de fato, o que havia acontecido.

Sua irmã chorava, mas aquelas não eram lágrimas de tristeza e, muito menos, de alegria. Ela chorava de raiva e continuava a acertar com socos o peito de Masato, sem dizer uma palavra entendível que fosse.

Sem entender nada, Ele recorreu à mãe, que sequer notou o ato. Ela tinha um semblante desgostoso com um toque de melancolia, claramente insatisfeita com a situação. Não sabia o que tinha perdido, mas tinha ciência de que passara mais tempo desligado do que imaginava.

Sem saber o que fazer, Masato limpou as lágrimas da irmã num ato lento e delicado, acariciando seu rosto em seguida. Ela, que não esperava uma reação da parte dele, cessou os gritos e olhou para cima num reflexo imediato, vendo o sorriso triste que ele esboçava.

Foi o suficiente para que ela parasse de chorar, mas, dessa vez, ela parecia triste de verdade, como quem engolia as lágrimas. Ela viu naquele pequeno sorriso sofrido a resposta mais sincera de Masato, que transmitia seus silenciosos sentimentos através daqueles atos de carinho.

Aquela era a sua forma de pedir colaboração, apoio, paciência. Dessa vez, os desejos de Mai não seriam atendidos, e, mesmo que isso não a afetasse diretamente, a ela só cabia aceitar a realidade. Assim como ela, Masato e Yui não estavam satisfeitos com a situação, mas reconheciam que não tinham uma boa alternativa.

Masato admitia a sua derrota, e, sendo assim, Mai já não podia interferir. Se ele não estava disposto a correr atrás das amarras do destino, já não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Ela sentia um aperto no peito que não dava trégua. Era verdade que aquele casamento não afetaria a sua vida. Apesar de serem irmãos, suas vidas eram independentes: o que acontecia com um não impactava o cotidiano do outro. Esses eram o fatos, mas aquela ligação que tinham não a permitiria ter paz enquanto não soubesse do bem-estar do irmão.

Esse lado de Yui e Masato sempre a incomodou. Eles não aprovavam as atitudes de Masaomi, mas se recusavam a levantar um dedo que fosse para ir contra as suas ações. Mesmo que injustiçados, eles sempre aceitavam tudo de cabeça baixa, em silêncio, convencendo-se de que não havia nada que pudessem fazer para impedir.

Yui tinha tendência a se abster de quase todos os assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, e Masato fingia que aqueles problemas não eram seus. Ambos negavam tudo.

Tudo isso a deixava indignada, irada, mas a ela só coube a desistência. Se ela já não podia fazer mais nada para ajudar no presente, faria questão de estar lá para ajudá-lo no futuro, mesmo que ele recusasse o seu apoio e tentasse afastá-la.

Foi durante esse momento de tensão que a porta foi aberta, e uma brisa gelada os trouxe de volta à realidade. No corredor estavam a enfermeira Sakurazawa, as criadas Matsukaze e Umebayashi e o empregado Jii.

Os Hijirikawa não sabiam se todos estavam cientes daquele alvoroço, mas os empregados não tocaram no assunto, rapidamente informando que o almoço estava servido. Umebayashi, por sua vez, recorreu a Yui para questioná-la se comeria a refeição com os filhos, e ela, sem ponderar muito, disse que almoçaria em seu quarto.

A partir dali, seguiram caminhos diferentes. Yui foi para o lado oposto da rota que Mai e Masato seguiram, acompanhados por seus empregados, num silêncio constrangedor. A atmosfera pesada incomodava, mas, mesmo assim, nenhum deles ousava quebrar o gelo.

Na sala de jantar, as refeições já estavam servidas, mas ali só havia porções para Mai e Masato.

O irmão mais velho suspirou, aliviado, mas a caçula continuou calada. Ela tinha dúvidas, não sabia se o pai apareceria para o almoço, mas, ao ver aquela cena, ela recebeu todas as respostas pelas quais ansiava.

Masaomi e Yui estavam pensando a mesma coisa: não queriam se ver pelo resto do dia, não enquanto não fosse necessário. Ela não demonstrou, mas também sentia o alívio que relaxava os músculos. No fundo, ela se perguntou se a decisão da mãe não tinha a ver com ela e seu irmão.

Aquela era uma refeição comum para os padrões da família Hijirikawa, mesmo que fosse considerada um tanto extravagante para um dia qualquer. Era leve, tradicional e nutritiva, um cardápio elaborado cuidadosamente para suprir as necessidades do organismo, mesmo que eles não dessem muita atenção para isso.

Masato achou que aquela seria a primeira refeição silenciosa com Mai, mas ela contou sobre o cotidiano na escola com as amigas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sempre diziam como Mai não estava dentro dos padrões da família Hijirikawa, mas ela era parte da família nos menores detalhes, e aquele comportamento era uma prova disso, mesmo que todos a subestimassem.

Hijirikawa Mai era uma garota naturalmente doce, carismática e ingênua, com uma personalidade brilhante que trazia sorrisos a todos, mas eram poucos os que percebiam que, por baixo dos sorrisos, queimavam os ideais que lhe foram ensinados a vida inteira. Muitos pensavam que Mai não aprendera a se portar como uma Hijirikawa, mas ela fazia isso de uma forma diferenciada.

Vendo aquela cena, Masato começou a se questionar se a irmã que ele conhecia era verdadeira. Até que ponto Mai estava controlando as suas ações para agradar os outros? Seriam todos os seus sorrisos sinceros? Ela era realmente capaz de mentir?

Até então, nunca passou pela cabeça de Masato que talvez sua irmã tenha se tornado mais complexa durante os anos em que esteve afastado dela, mas aquela cena o fez perceber que seu pai realmente tinha grande impacto na formação de sua personalidade.

Masaomi fez um planejamento para Masato. O que o impedia de fazer o mesmo para Mai?

Agora que Masato pensava nisso,percebeu que não era possível que seu pai não tivesse nada planejado para ela. Era bem capaz de ele já estava movimentando as engrenagens de seu destino, e, em poucos anos, sua irmã estaria na mesma posição em que ele se encontrava naquele momento.

A azulada continuou despejando relatos de seu cotidiano, praticamente não encostando na comida, mas ela era incapaz de perceber que Masato não prestava atenção em nada do que ela dizia. Nada do que ela dizia era mentira, porém aquele não era um diálogo natural. Mai queimava as suas energias para não permitir que o silêncio pairasse naquela sala de jantar, e um pouco do seu nervosismo se dissipava pelo ar, mesmo que o irmão da menina falhasse em notar essa sutileza.

As ideias emaranhadas na mente de Masato não o permitiam ouvir o que Mai tinha a dizer. Ele só pensava nela, mas, ainda assim, seus pensamentos não tinham nada a ver com a conversa.

Há não muito tempo, Mai mencionara que ele estava ciente do que estava acontecendo, mas que fingia não saber. Estaria ela fazendo o mesmo em segredo?

Naquele momento, Masato decidiu que protegeria aquele sorriso a todo custo. Ele seria o vilão da história se assim tivesse que ser, mas não permitiria que Masaomi acabasse com a vida de Mai. Não queria que ela encontrasse o mesmo destino cruel que ele tinha pela frente. Faria uma viagem até o inferno, se houvesse necessidade. Só não admitiria que as coisas fossem como Masaomi bem entendesse mais uma vez.

Masato escolheu a felicidade de Mai.


	7. Uma pessoa a ser temida

Quioto, domingo, 29 de dezembro.

Masato andava em círculos, sozinho, com o telefone próximo ao rosto, praticamente cavando um buraco no tatame de seu quarto na mansão Hijirikawa. Ele tentava falar com um de seus amigos há algum tempo, mas ele não mostrava sinais de vida.

Já tinha enviado um número absurdo de mensagens, e aquela já não era a primeira ligação não retornada. Estava agoniado. Não sabia se tinha tomado a decisão correta e, agora que tentava pedir conselhos, não conseguia.

A ligação caiu na caixa postal mais uma vez. Buscava algum contato com Kurusu há quase uma hora, e a situação só o deixava cada vez mais aflito.

Não era do feitio do amigo desaparecer daquela forma.

Era domingo e ainda não eram nem seis da tarde, então ver que o amigo não atendia adicionava uma camada de preocupação ao seu stress já acumulado. A esse ponto do campeonato, no auge da tormenta, o azulado já não se recordava do porquê de ele querer falar com o comparsa, mas insistia nas ligações como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, na tentativa de descobrir se Kurusu ainda estava entre eles naquele mundo.

O tal Kurusu era um dos amigos mais próximos de Masato. Atendia por Kurusu Syo, e, mesmo sendo muito chegados, eles ainda se tratavam pelos sobrenomes.

Ele era alguns meses mais novo que o azulado, e eles frequentaram a mesma universidade em Tóquio, apesar de seguirem rumos diferentes em suas formações. O herdeiro do grupo financeiro Hijirikawa fez economia, exatamente como era esperado dele, enquanto Kurusu tinha se formado em direito.

Masato e Syo conheceram-se por causa de um amigo em comum, mas o azulado tinha quase certeza de que eles se conheceriam mesmo que Jinguji não intervisse.

Na atualidade, eles trabalhavam juntos e eram muito próximos por causa disso.

Se a amizade deles dependesse da convivência acadêmica, eles provavelmente não seriam mais que conhecidos, porque Masato não era exatamente alguém que se preocupava em fazer amigos onde quer que fosse. Kurusu provavelmente seria apenas uma memória distante.

Mas, como esse não era o caso, ali estava o azulado, agoniado, tentando conversar com o amigo.

Quando a ligação caiu mais uma vez na caixa postal, ele sentiu um estalo na mente e mudou a estratégia: Syo não tinha passado a noite sozinho e provavelmente ainda tinha a companhia de seu amado.

O seu nome era Shinomiya Natsuki, e eles formavam um casal bonito e intrigante, porque pareciam não combinar em nada, mas, ainda assim, se davam muito bem.

Kurusu Syo tinha uma presença marcante e inesquecível. Era pequeno em estatura e naturalmente fofo, mesmo que negasse esse detalhe sobre si com todas as forças. Ele era uma pessoa esforçada que nunca soube reconhecer a hora de desistir, mas nunca falhou em animar aqueles ao seu redor, por mais duros que fossem os dias. Tinha um temperamento difícil, irritando-se com certa facilidade, porém era muito difícil ficar realmente chateado com alguém. Apesar de mais novo, ele era surpreendentemente maduro, cauteloso e atencioso da sua maneira e, por isso, era também um bom conselheiro.

Shinomiya Natsuki era um gigante com um coração enorme. A sua aparência não combinava muito com a sua personalidade, já que, em um primeiro momento, Natsuki parecia ser um homem sério, quieto e contido, quando, na verdade, era o oposto de tudo isso. Era apaixonado por coisas fofas e tinha um comportamento bastante exagerado e infantil, apesar de ser dois anos mais velho que o namorado. Certamente tinha uma tendência a fazer coisas que preocupavam as outras pessoas e tinham resultados catastróficos, mas suas intenções nunca foram maliciosas.

Enquanto Natsuki expressava os seus sentimentos com clareza, Syo vivia reclamando e gritando com o namorado, mas todos sabiam o quanto o mais novo se preocupava com ele, porque sempre estaria lá para ajudá-lo quando este precisasse, e Masato achava isso muito bonito, mesmo que muitos vissem aquele casal como algo de outro mundo.

O Hijirikawa admirava a relação com altos e baixos que os amigos tinham, e essa era a primeira coisa que vinha à sua mente quando se lembrava dos dois.

Natsuki e Syo estavam juntos durante a manhã. Se Syo não estava atendendo ao telefone, talvez Natsuki soubesse de alguma coisa.

Foi com esse pensamento em mente que selecionou o contato de Natsuki, hesitando um pouco antes de tentar chamá-lo. Eles eram amigos também, e aquilo era normal, mas Masato sentia uma tensão ao encarar o número salvo.

Aquilo não era novo para o azulado, então ignorou a ansiedade da melhor forma que pôde, apertando o ícone e levando o celular para perto da orelha antes que pudesse se arrepender daquilo.

Sim, já era tarde para se arrepender de fazer uma ligação, até porque, naquele momento, o celular de Syo estava lotado de notificações suas, mas Masato sequer pôde pensar nisso. Estava cego de inquietude e tudo que queria naquele momento era descobrir o que estava acontecendo com eles naquele dia tão ruim para si.

Apesar de não ter conseguido falar com Syo em sua primeira, segunda ou décima tentativa, Natsuki atendeu ao chamado no primeiro toque, assustando Masato com a sua recepção animada.

– “Masato-kun!” – gritou, forçando o azulado a afastar um pouco o aparelho, precisando de alguns instantes para se recuperar do golpe crítico.

– Boa tarde, Shinomiya…

– “Tudo bem por aí? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Masato-kun?”

– Está tudo bem aqui, obrigado. – esboçou um meio sorriso, mesmo que o outro não fosse capaz de vê-lo. – Shinomiya.

– “Sim?”

– Kurusu está aí com você?

– “Oh…” – Shinomiya iniciou, mas o complemento tardou.

Masato notou, pelos baixos ruídos ao fundo, que Natsuki se deslocava. Era uma série de barulhos comuns, como aquilo que acreditou ser o som de uma televisão, mas, prestando um pouco de atenção, pôde escutar o abrir de uma porta.

– “É, Syo-chan está aqui, sim.” – confirmou Shinomiya, alguns tons mais baixo do que o normal.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele não respondeu.

– “Oh… houve um pequeno acidente… o celular dele não sobreviveu.” – pausou. – “Ele está um pouquinho irritado.”

– Ah, sim, entendo.

– “Quer falar com ele? Ele está livre agora.”

– Por favor.

Masato então ouviu o silêncio, uma calmaria que durou pouco, porque logo ele pôde ouvir, ao fundo da chamada, Natsuki gritando: “Syo-chan! Telefone para você!”.

O azulado não pôde impedir de rir ao escutar os gritos aterrorizados de Syo, que soaram altos demais para Masato, que afastou um pouco o telefone do rosto mais uma vez. Aquela era uma cena típica no cotidiano deles, mas o Hijirikawa sempre ria quando presenciava momentos como aquele.

– “Alô?”

– Boa tarde, Kurusu.

– “Ah, Hijirikawa. Aconteceu alguma coisa aí? Tá tudo bem?”

– Não exatamente.

– “Eh… o que foi que ele fez dessa vez?”

– Então… – Masato brevemente explicou tudo que tinha acontecido até o momento, com o amigo ouvindo atentamente, em silêncio. – E é basicamente isso.

– “E você não vai fazer nada?”

– Já não há nada que eu possa fazer.

– “Já tentou fazer alguma coisa?”

– É exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar…

– “Diga.”

– Eu subestimei o meu pai. Achei que ele não faria nada com a Mai, mas…

– “…Parece que você estava errado.” – Syo suspirou. – “Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, então: você vai casar com essa mulher aí que você nem conhece e nunca nem ouviu falar. Fai fazer exatamente o que o seu pai quer. Tudo isso porque tá querendo conversar com ele, na esperança de ele desistir de vender a Mai para alguma outra família para aumentar a influência dos Hijirikawa.”

– É isso.

– “Esquece.” – disse, curto e grosso, acrescentando: – “É melhor desistir dessa ideia. Você sabe que ele não vai fazer isso, né? Pra ele, isso tudo já é caso encerrado e não tem valor. Ele não vai aceitar isso como uma troca justa, mesmo que, para você, seja isso. Se vai fazer alguma coisa, tem que primeiro cuidar do que tá acontecendo agora, cara.”

– Mas o plano dele está em andamento.

– “Não é disso que eu tô falando.” – suspirou. – “Ele tá te controlando há mais de vinte e seis anos. Você pode negar os planos dele o quanto quiser, pode até tentar negociar com ele, mas ele não te leva a sério e, se o seu objetivo é atrapalhar o trabalho dele, ele não vai ter dó de impedir você.” – pausou. – “Você tá comendo na mão dele, e ele não vai ouvir o que você tem pra falar enquanto não provar que essa é a única opção que ele tem. Fora isso… ainda tem a Mai, né.”

– O que tem ela?

– “Será que ela quer mesmo ir contra os planos do seu pai?”

– Como assim?

– “Assim como você sempre soube que o seu pai tava tramando alguma coisa, ela deve saber que tudo isso tá acontecendo. Acha mesmo que ela já não teria te falado alguma coisa se achasse isso ruim?”

– Mas e se ela não acha isso ruim ainda?

– “Fala com ela sobre isso, então. Não adianta ficar dando voltas nisso se você nem sabe o que ela acha.”

– Está meio difícil falar com ela depois do que aconteceu… não sei como devo encará-la.

– “E você consegue ficar em casa sem mimar a sua irmã?”

– Você tem um ponto.

– “Claro que tenho, eu te conheço.” – ele riu. – “Você tem que se entender com ela primeiro.”

– Por quê?

– “Porque, se ela não quiser, não vai ser você que vai fazer alguma coisa.”

– Como?

– “Vocês só trocaram de papel.”

– Desculpa, eu não entendi.

– “Por que o clima ficou estranho entre vocês?”

– Porque não podemos fazer mais nada.

– “Errado.”

– Por quê?

– “Ela tá chateada com vocês porque vocês desistiram sem tentar alguma coisa. Ela é a única que quer te ajudar de verdade.”

– Não, não é isso. Não é como se nós não quiséssemos fazer algo a respeito. A questão é que não podemos. Já não temos tempo para isso e nem cartas para jogar.

– “Hijirikawa.”

– Sim?

– “Quando uma pessoa tá com um problema e ela rejeita ajuda, os outros não conseguem ajudar. Elas podem tentar de tudo. Se a pessoa não tá disposta a mudar o cenário, ele não muda. É assim que funciona, simples assim. Se a Mai não quiser que as coisas mudem, não vai ser você que vai mudar. Aqui você é um terceiro, o seu papel é de suporte se ela aceitar.” – pausou. – “É por isso que você tem que conversar com ela, entender o que ela pensa sobre isso tudo e propor alguma ideia para contornar o problema.”

– E se ela não souber o que é certo para ela? Pode ser que ele já tenha a influenciado e…

– “A Mai não é mais criança. Talvez ele tenha feito a cabeça dela sim, mas você acha mesmo que ela não escutaria você? Ou melhor, acha mesmo que ela é só isso? Você tem ideia do absurdo que tá falando pra mim, cara?”

– Está bom, está bom… é para eu entender como a Mai se sente a respeito disso primeiro, certo?

– “Isso. Se ela quiser fazer alguma coisa, você pensa como vai enfrentar o seu pai. Você não pode falar com ele de mãos vazias, tem que fazer que nem a sua mãe fez. Seria muito bom se ele escutasse alguém, mas, já que ele não quer saber de conversa, você tem que ameaçar ele. Pensa bem sobre isso: você não precisa insistir em dar pra ele alguma coisa em troca da liberdade da Mai. Você tem que pegar à força o que é de direito dela.”

– Obrigado, Kurusu.

– “Imagina. Se precisar, pode ligar de novo.”

– Shinomiya disse que o seu celular quebrou.

– “Ah… é mesmo…” – Masato não podia ver, mas sabia que Syo tinha coberto o rosto com a mão, decepcionado. – “Enquanto eu não comprar um novo, você liga pro Natsuki se acontecer alguma coisa.”

– E se vocês não estiverem juntos?

– “Ele não vai pra lugar nenhum sem mim.” – murmurou. – “Nós estamos em Nagoia. Meus pais conseguiram uns dias de folga, então nós viemos passar uns dias com eles. Eu não quero o Natsuki aprontando por aí sem mim, então ele não vai muito longe sozinho.”

– Ah, sim, entendi. – ele riu, imaginando o que podia dar errado naquela viagem deles. – Enfim… obrigado de novo, Kurusu. Te devo uma.

– “Ô! Boa sorte, Hijirikawa, você consegue!” – uma breve pausa se fez presente, até que Masato pôde ouvir um baque surdo muito suspeito vindo do outro lado da linha. – “NATSUKI!” – Syo gritou, arrancando do azulado uma risada sonora. – “Bom, Hijirikawa… o dever me chama.”

– Sim, obrigado mais uma vez. Está meio adiantado, mas… feliz Ano Novo.

– “Feliz Ano Novo adiantado pra você também.” – riu. – “E feliz aniversário. Não é o melhor dos seus aniversários, mas ainda pode acontecer algo bom.” – completou rapidamente antes de encerrar a chamada.

Masato sempre esteve ciente dos amigos que tinha. Seus amigos eram preciosos, e ele agradecia por isso todos os dias, porque, sinceramente, não sabia se conseguiria seguir em frente sem o apoio deles.

Ele sempre teria o apoio da mãe e da irmã, mas, por mais que as amasse tanto quanto elas o amavam, havia entre eles uma distância que não existia entre ele e os amigos. Uma distância física e emocional, algo que estava além do que podia ser compreendido.

O azulado suspirou alto, tentando, mais uma vez, digerir as duras palavras que Syo tinha lhe dito. Apreciava aquela sinceridade, porque era disso que ele precisava, mas, ainda assim, achava difícil aceitar que talvez ele estivesse fazendo a coisa errada. Sentiu-se péssimo, porque, se não ouvisse o que Kurusu tinha dito, provavelmente decidiria as coisas por Mai, da mesma forma que seu pai fazia.

Masato se tornaria aquilo que ele sempre repudiou, e essa ideia fazia o seu estômago embrulhar.

Ele ria de sua hipocrisia, mas ainda não sabia ao certo o que fazer. O amigo disse que o mais sensato a ser feito seria, antes de qualquer coisa, ter uma conversa séria com Mai para que ele conseguisse entender ao menos um pouco do que se passava na mente da irmã. Ele concluiu que ela estava ciente da situação, mas, agora que pensava melhor sobre isso, já não tinha mais essa certeza.

Mai realmente guardaria segredo se soubesse de alguma coisa?

Jamais duvidaria de Syo e não deixaria de seguir seus conselhos, mas o herdeiro problemático não sabia como fazer o inevitável. É verdade que ele não seria capaz de ficar muito tempo sem falar com a irmã, então, cedo ou tarde, ele querendo ou não, chegaria o momento de abordar aquele assunto. Não sabia se seria naquela mesma noite ou na manhã seguinte, mas aquela conversa certamente aconteceria.

Ainda tinha algum tempo até o jantar, mas suspeitava que os convidados já estavam na mansão, talvez há mais tempo do que imaginava. O fato era que os corredores estavam mais agitados do que o normal, e ele já antecipava a chegada de Jii, que o ajudaria com os preparativos para a ocasião, mesmo que o azulado julgasse desnecessária a ajuda.

Quando o empregado anunciou sua chegada, Masato já se arrumava por conta própria, então pediu que ele entrasse, já que não podia abrir a porta para ele.

Jii então adentrou o quarto com discrição, sem esboçar grandes emoções, mas ainda analisando o jovem mestre dos pés à cabeça. O Hijirikawa, no entanto, não prestou atenção nele, terminando de ajeitar o omeshi no corpo sem grandes problemas, devido à familiaridade com a vestimenta, recebendo um olhar de aprovação do empregado, que permaneceu quieto.

O olhar de Jii pesava em Masato, apesar de o homem não olhá-lo de uma forma especial. Sentia que ele lia sua alma, julgando cada um dos detalhes gravados nela.

O jovem Hijirikawa não sabia ao certo como se sentir a respeito de Jii. Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado e, inclusive, foi a pessoa que o criou, mas, ainda assim, não o considerava mais que um empregado, apesar de não ter dúvidas a respeito de ele ser o mais próximo de si. Jii era muito importante para ele, mas não podia dizer que sua presença era essencial.

Era dispensável e, inclusive, Masato preferia não tê-lo ao seu lado. Aquele era um pensamento um tanto duro de sua parte, mas ele o via como mais uma das amarras de seu pai: ele nunca seria livre se Jii estivesse por perto, porque sua presença sempre representaria o controle que seu pai tinha sobre ele.

Não tinha nada contra o empregado e sabia que ele queria o seu bem, mas não o queria por perto, e os anos em que ele passou só o encontrando em situações como aquela reforçaram essa ideia.

Ver Jii pela primeira vez em tanto tempo fez com que ele se sentisse aliviado em ter escolhido não levar empregados para Tóquio, porque, ao menos lá, ele tinha paz e liberdade: não sentia a pressão dos olhares esperançosos dos criados, que tinham tantas expectativas ligadas ao seu nome.

Masato não gostava de como a sua vida era resumida ao seu nome. Era um incômodo e nunca deixaria de ser, porque continuaria atado a ele, sem nunca poder se livrar daquela parte de si.

Foi em meio a esses pensamentos sombrios que Jii finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

– Vejo que já se arrumou, jovem mestre. Da próxima vez, gostaria que esperasse a minha chegada antes de iniciar os preparativos, ou que me chamasse quando começasse. Sabe que é o meu trabalho assegurar que esteja apresentável. – pausou. – Felizmente, o jovem mestre se tornou um homem digno do sobrenome Hijirikawa, então é capaz de portar-se como um e assegurar que sua imagem seja impecável, mesmo sem a ajuda de terceiros. Saiba que estou muito orgulhoso do jovem mestre e espero muito do seu potencial como próximo chefe da família.

– Se tudo que precisava fazer era vistoriar o meu trabalho, já pode ir. – soou mais rude do que gostaria por causa do rumo que a conversa tomava, mas Jii parecia não se importar, já estando acostumado com aquele tipo de comportamento da parte do azulado.

– Estar ao seu lado também é importante, então sinto lhe informar que dificilmente deixarei o seu lado enquanto estiver na mansão, porém não foi só por isso que vim. O seu pai solicitou a sua presença no escritório dele. Acredito que não tenham se falado desde que chegou em Quioto, e ele tem muito o que discutir com o jovem mestre. Não fez o pedido antes por imaginar que o jovem mestre precisasse de algum tempo para descansar depois da viagem.

– Agora?

– O quanto antes.

Masato suspirou, murmurando reclamações amaldiçoadas quase inaudíveis, que foram ignoradas pelo empregado. O azulado, no entanto, acompanhou Jii até o escritório do pai sem contestar ou dizer qualquer outra coisa para expressar o seu descontentamento.

Enquanto se arrumava, decidiu que conversaria com Mai o quanto antes, mas o destino parecia se divertir às suas custas. Pelo jeito, não seria naquela noite que discutiria com a irmã possíveis estratégias contra os movimentos de seu pai.

Nem ele sabia porque ainda se decepcionava quando as coisas davam errado. Nada naquele dia tinha dado certo, já era hora de começar a antecipar que tudo desse errado, ainda mais agora que seu pai tinha feito um “convite” para uma reunião em seu escritório, mas o azulado tentou não pensar muito sobre isso.

Ao chegarem no escritório particular do chefe da família, Jii se despediu de Masato, lembrando-o mais uma vez de chamá-lo assim que terminasse de conversar com Masaomi, só então deixando-o sozinho em frente à porta do escritório.

Aquela era, no entanto, uma privacidade indesejada que compactuava com o nervosismo de Masato, já tão perturbado por causa da situação em que se encontrava. Aquele seria o golpe final se não tomasse cuidado.

Não sabia ao certo o que esperar do pai, mas não enrolou muito para abrir a porta, tendo conhecimento de que, quanto mais demorasse, mais ansioso ficaria.

Quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com os pais sentados, cada um em uma cadeira, de lados opostos da mesa. Eles, que até então se encaravam, passaram a fitar o filho, arrancando de seu corpo a alma já judiada.

Masato recobrou os sentidos quando notou o sorriso gentil de sua mãe. Ela já não esboçava a tristeza daquela manhã, e aquele pequeno gesto lhe trouxe um conforto naquele inferno. Seu coração se aqueceu um pouco, e ele sorriu de volta, só então notando a cara fechada do pai.

Foi a estranha sensação de ser bem-vindo e detestado ao mesmo tempo que fez o azulado mais jovem finalmente entender porque Yui tentou evitar que os três estivessem num mesmo cômodo simultaneamente.

O Hijirikawa mais novo então se sentou ao lado da mãe, de frente para o pai, aguardando o início daquela conversa tão importante que ele não ansiava.

– Creio que já sabe porque te chamei aqui. – Masaomi pronunciou, sem expressar grandes emoções. Só se notava sua seriedade e rigidez, a imagem perfeita do chefe da família Hijirikawa.

– Não, sinto muito, não soube de nada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele era capaz de manter seu tom habitual, mas a verdade era que as chamas do nervosismo queimavam sua alma por dentro. Soava e parecia um diálogo natural, resultado de anos de treinamento que não seriam superados pelos olhares cuidadosos e ouvidos afiados de muitos, mas, ainda assim, longe da perfeição.

Não que Masaomi se importasse com isso.

– Você não falou com ele sobre isso? – dessa vez, questionou Yui, que lançou seu olhar mais gelado ao receber uma pergunta tão áspera.

– Não cabe a mim contar as suas decisões para ele. – provocou, amarga. – Mas, se é que quer saber mesmo, eu falei sim, porque, se dependesse de você, ele nunca descobriria. É assim que você tem feito a vida toda, não posso confiar na sua capacidade de comunicação, até porque ela é inexistente.

– Céus! Hoje você está um poço de mau humor.

– É nada se comparar a você. Você já foi tão fundo que não tem corda longa o suficiente para te tirar do seu poço de ódio.

– E é por isso que prefiro quando você está quieta, sorrindo para os outros, quando está isolada no seu quarto ou, até mesmo, quando está hospitalizada. Pelo menos não me enche a paciência.

– Não se preocupe, é mútuo, eu também prefiro não estar perto de você. E eu só sou assim com quem merece, esse é um feito de poucos, parabéns. – pausou. – Arque com as consequências dos seus atos. – murmurou alto o suficiente para que filho e marido escutassem. – Se não tivesse começado essa história ridícula de casamento, eu continuaria com o teatrinho de boa esposa.

– Era inevitável, já estava decidido que Masato se casaria. Só aconteceu mais tarde do que esperávamos.

– A família não vai cair se ele não se casar.

– Mas a família cai se não houver alguém para assumir a liderança depois de Masato.

– E é tão importante assim a família continuar influente por gerações? Acha mesmo que as próximas gerações se dedicarão a manter a posição como você?

– É uma questão de honra, Yui. A família Hijirikawa já ruiu uma vez nas mãos do meu irmão, e eu tive que reerguer o nome Hijirikawa praticamente do zero. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de destruir esse reinado mais uma vez. – pausou. – As próximas gerações devem ser criadas para isso, não há outro caminho fora esse.

– E é por isso que ninguém gosta de você.

– Você está equivocada, sou muito respeitado por todos.

– Respeitar e gostar são ações que não precisam andar de mãos dadas. Não é possível que alguém goste de você quando tudo que faz é controlar tudo e todos com as suas correntes e amarras de opressão. Tudo que você faz é restringir a liberdade daqueles que você considera inferiores. Ninguém gosta de você, as pessoas só te respeitam porque sabem que viverão o inferno se te incomodarem. Desrespeito nunca foi uma opção.

– E é assim que deve ser.

A resposta de Yui foi silenciosa. Ela não disse uma palavra sequer, mas em seu olhar era notável o seu desgosto. Em momento algum ela disse que era ideal que as pessoas desrespeitassem as outras, no entanto, eram essas palavras que Masaomi colocava em sua boca. O chefe da família Hijirikawa não entendeu que Yui quis dizer que, se não fosse pela influência do nome Hijirikawa, Masaomi jamais seria respeitado, e aquela era só mais uma das inúmeras conversas unilaterais do casal, que poderia durar para sempre se não fosse pela desistência frustrada de Yui, que chacoalhou para longe aqueles pensamentos tão negativos.

– Acredito que já tomamos tempo demais com essa discussão. Você tinha que conversar com Masato, não? Se é tão ocupado como diz, quanto mais cedo terminar isso, melhor.

– Sim. Diferente de você, eu sou muito atarefado.

– Assim você faz parecer que o meu hobby é ser hospitalizada e que eu sou uma inútil. – suspirou, tentando manter a compostura. – Mas acho que essa conversa é sobre Masato, não sobre mim. Sabe que quanto mais enrolar, pior é para você e para ele. Será que pode fazer o favor de retomar o assunto?

– Você sabe porque eu queria que viesse mais cedo para casa, não sabe?

– Agora sim.

– Ótimo. Isso me poupa muitas explicações. – pausou. – Obrigado pela carta. Aquela carta foi tudo que eu precisava para me dar conta de que já havia passado da hora de você se casar. Desde aquele dia, eu não medi esforços para encontrar uma pretendente que estivesse à altura da família Hijirikawa e, com muita dedicação e inúmeras indicações recusadas, finalmente encontrei o que procurava.

– E o que você procurava? – questionou Yui ainda muito amarga.

– A pretendente precisava ser herdeira de alguma família tão influente quanto a nossa e ter bons modos, mas só encontrei o que realmente procurava com os Ichinose. São poucos os que falam sobre a filha dos Ichinose, tanto é que a maioria sequer sabe de sua existência, porém ela foi criada como uma princesa e é uma dama magnífica. Até um tempo atrás, ela não seria uma candidata, já que seu irmão deveria assumir a emissora, mas, depois de tudo, é ela quem deve tomar as rédeas agora, e os Ichinose não têm por que recusar a proposta. Até mesmo nós não temos um motivo para recusar. Ambas as partes só têm o que ganhar com esse casamento.

– Não me diga que agora está comemorando a morte do herdeiro deles…

– Foi muito conveniente para nós.

– Não sei porque ainda me decepciono com cada absurdo que você fala… – Yui estava com o olhar baixo e pressionava a ponte do nariz, evitando o contato visual com o marido ao mesmo tempo em que lidava com o incômodo causado pelo stress.

– Mas e ela? – Masato, depois de muito tempo, questionou, atraindo os olhares dos pais, que não entenderam o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. – Eu não compactuei com nada, mas e ela? Está na mesma situação que eu?

– É claro. A vocês não cabe essa decisão. Tudo que precisam fazer é seguir o plano: primeiro vocês se casam. Esse casamento é um patrimônio, então pouco importa o que fazem entre quatro paredes. Só precisam manter as aparências quando necessário. Depois disso, todos esperam que concebam algumas crianças, que deverão herdar o império eventualmente, então também cabe aos dois criarem herdeiros dignos do nome Hijirikawa.

– Quer dizer que o que nós fazemos entre quatro paredes importa… – Masato murmurou, mas Masaomi parecia não se incomodar com os resmungos do filho, enquanto Yui silenciosamente concordava com o primogênito.

– Seria muito pedir que deixasse essa decisão nas mãos de Masato? Nem mesmo você se submeteu a um casamento sem escolher a noiva. Pelo contrário, escolheu a dedo a sua esposa entre muitas opções.

– Acha que Masato realmente escolheria alguma pretendente?

– Já é melhor do que se casar com qualquer uma que você indicar sem o consentimento dele. – retrucou, cruzando os braços. – Você não está levando em consideração os sentimentos dele. Se a ideia de se casar com uma mulher já soa tão mal, imagine como é saber que o destino reserva para ele um casamento com uma desconhecida.

– Foi exatamente o que aconteceu com você, e você ficou bem. Se nós conseguimos, não é nada que ele não consiga fazer.

– Nós e Masato somos pessoas completamente diferentes. Não vá achando que o que funcionou para nós funcionará para ele.

– O casamento só promete benefícios. Uma era ainda mais próspera virá para a família.

– É péssimo conversar com quem não ouve nada do que as outras pessoas dizem… – reclamou, suspirando alto. – Já que está difícil de entender, tentemos de outra maneira: _e se ele resolver se matar_? O que fará, Masaomi? O seu fantoche já não mora mais embaixo da sua asa e, diferente do que você imagina, ele tem mente própria. Essa é uma decisão que ele pode tomar, e você não pode impedir. Mande quantos empregados quiser, todos voltarão, porque foi exatamente isso que ele fez até agora.

A voz clara e séria de Yui cortava o ar pesado da sala, atingindo os ouvidos de ambos os homens sem dificuldade. Masaomi ouvia aquelas palavras duras sem esboçar alguma reação, enquanto Masato sentia um certo desconforto, uma vontade de desaparecer.

– Você sabe melhor do que qualquer um que o controle que você tem sobre as ações dele é quase nulo quando ele não está por perto. É por isso que você organizou o jantar dessa noite aqui, em Quioto. Seria muito mais prático realizar o jantar em Tóquio, mas lá ele teria autonomia para ir contra a vontade do papai aqui.

O veneno que saía pela boca de Yui era forte como ácido e não tinha a menor delicadeza. Aquelas eram palavras repletas de raiva, e aquele som violento se acentuava quando notavam que aquele ódio estava presente no seu semblante fechado de poucos amigos e até na sua aura escura e pesada, repleta de energias negativas, que contribuía para formar aquela atmosfera incômoda entre eles.

– Continue achando que os sentimentos do seu filho não importam para ver no que vai dar. Você acha que tem tudo sob controle, que basta ter a mão firme na hora de puxar as amarras para perto de você, mas você vai ver o que é bom quando perceber que esse seu controle é mais frágil do que imagina.

O que um dia foi uma doce mulher agora parecia mais um aterrorizante monstro em meio ao apocalipse. Era esse o tanto que Yui queimava de fúria: a sua ira insaciável não cabia mais naquele corpo caindo aos pedaços, então transbordava, sem filtro algum, porque ela fazia questão de deixar claro o que sentia.

Aquela era uma visão vinda direto do inferno, uma paisagem que poucos teriam coragem de ver, mas Masaomi não se deixou levar e contrariou a fera.

– Baboseira. Ele não teria coragem.

– Se é o que acha, tudo bem, mas não diga que eu não avisei. – forçou um sorriso um tanto sombrio.

– As suas palavras não têm valor, você não tem ideia do que diz. Além de doente, é louca.

– Certamente as palavras de uma louca têm mais valor que as palavras de um tirano…

Aquela era uma situação que incomodava Masato. Por natureza, ele não gostava de se envolver em conflitos. Se normalmente ele já não tinha muita presença em discussões, era durante uma briga que se calava.

Não sabia o que fazer, e o rumo da conversa não lhe era favorável. Era um assunto extremamente pesado e não era uma brincadeira de sua mãe, mas seu pai não levava a sério. Era uma conversa com altos e baixos repleta de insinuações, uma briga quase comportada que ia e voltava.

Naquele momento, as chamas tinham se acalmado, mas Masato não sabia por quanto tempo a tranquilidade pairaria.

O silêncio durou pouco, porque o azulado mais novo resolveu que aquele era o momento de mudar de assunto, antes que eles se aprofundassem demais naquele cenário de “e se…”.

– E quais são os planos para o jantar de hoje? – tentou soar o mais natural possível, apesar de se sentir pressionado pela forte presença de seus pais, ainda meio afobados por causa das discussões.

– Que bom que perguntou. – Masaomi deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, balançando para longe a conversa que acabara de ter com Yui, como se nunca tivesse acontecido. – Os Ichinose jantarão conosco. Você não precisa fazer muito, sua presença é mais que suficiente, mas, se quiser, pode usar esse tempo para falar com a sua futura esposa. Se não quiser, tudo bem, só lembre-se de se comportar. Eu tenho uns assuntos importantes para resolver com eles.

Masato tomou ofensa naquilo que Masaomi acabara de lhe dizer. O Hijirikawa mais velho tratava o filho como uma criança, e isso não agradou o jovem, que deu o máximo de si para não dizer nada a respeito, mas ele não contava com uma alfinetada da parte da mãe, que não poupou suas palavras.

– Se ele nunca te envergonhou, nem quando era criança, não vai ser agora a primeira vez. Apesar de tudo, Masato preza pela reputação da família e não vai te desobedecer por qualquer coisa.

– Ele se opõe à ideia do casamento, não posso confiar nele.

– Acha mesmo que ele estaria aqui agora se não aceitasse a ideia? Você sabe bem que ele tem tendência a se rebelar e que faz algumas imprudências nesses momentos instáveis. É verdade que ele não gosta da situação, mas estar aqui nesse momento prova que ele não pretende fazer nada para contrariar você. Não dessa vez.

– E como eu posso ter certeza que ele não vai tentar fazer alguma gracinha?

– Por uma vez na eternidade, confie no seu filho. Não é como se ele fosse expor você na frente dos convidados, até porque eles não têm culpa de tudo que está acontecendo. A raiva seria direcionada a você e dificilmente ele o faria em público. Não quando a dignidade dele está em jogo. Ele não é idiota.

– Você se responsabiliza se ele fizer alguma coisa essa noite?

– Se fosse necessário, sim, mas não vai acontecer nada, então não.

– Não é como se você estivesse lá para assumir essa responsabilidade também.

– Acha mesmo que eu não vou comparecer ao jantar?

– Você estava presente no almoço?

– Você não estava lá.

– Porque achei que você estaria lá.

– Somos dois. É extremamente cansativo ter você por perto, então eu preferi preservar energia para a noite. Eu não perco esse jantar por nada.

– Mãe, a senhora tem…

Masato iniciou, tendo a fala cortada pelo olhar mais determinado da mãe, que penetrava sua alma, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer, mas transmitindo a mensagem. Mesmo que aquilo não fosse suficiente para convencer Masato, o sorriso sincero que Yui esboçava concluía a sua resposta.

A esse ponto do campeonato, Yui, que tinha conhecimento do seu quadro de saúde, sabia melhor do que qualquer um que provavelmente teria uma recaída quando tudo isso acabasse, mas ela prometeu a si mesma que dessa vez faria tudo que estivesse sob o seu alcance. Preferia se arrepender das coisas que tinha feito em vez de se lamentar por não ter se movido quando teve a oportunidade.

Ela sabia das consequências com as quais teria que arcar, mas ela não se importava.

Na situação em que estavam, não havia muito que Yui ainda pudesse fazer para movimentar as engrenagens do destino contra Masaomi, mas ela se certificaria de que seria uma pedra em seu sapato até o último instante daquela confusão. Compensaria em uma noite os ressentimentos que guardara pelo marido a vida inteira.

Yui facilmente faria Masaomi comer o pão que o diabo amassou se julgasse necessário.

Ela inclusive achava engraçado Masaomi se preocupar tanto com o comportamento do filho durante o jantar, porque, na realidade, ele teria que tomar cuidado com ela, que era muito mais mal intencionada que o filho.

Os seus esforços provavelmente não trariam resultados, mas esse não era o seu objetivo. Desde o início, sabia que iria tudo de acordo com os planos maquiavélicos do marido, e essa era uma verdade irrefutável, mas ela se recusava a permitir que aquele jantar fosse perfeito.

O resultado seria, efetivamente, o mesmo, porém ela não daria ao marido o prazer de causar uma boa impressão. Se precisava ser insuportável, assim seria. Se precisava destruir a imagem falsa de si que construiu ao longo da vida, assim faria.

No fim, a enfermeira Sakurazawa tinha razão: Yui realmente era uma pessoa a ser temida.

Por mais perfeita que fosse sua imagem, a azulada nunca deixou de lado o seu verdadeiro eu, sempre tão afiado e capaz de atrocidades que manchariam a honra de qualquer um.


	8. O sorriso pretensioso de uma víbora

Quioto, domingo, 29 de dezembro.

A reunião entre os três Hijirikawa mais velhos terminou com uma atmosfera pesada, e o momento mais esperado do dia finalmente chegou.

Masato andava pelos corredores na companhia de Jii, quase como se a sua escolta se assegurasse de que ele não fugiria em cima da hora.

Esse pensamento realmente cruzou a mente do azulado, mas a ideia se dissipou no ar frio como se nunca tivesse existido. A mente do jovem Hijirikawa estava vazia, e tudo que ele ouvia era o som abafado dos passos deles.

Tinha pensado muito sobre a situação e já tinha aceitado, mas, estando tão próximo daquele momento, a realidade parecia distante.

O ar na sala de jantar era mórbido, como se aquele jantar fosse, na verdade, um enterro, mas Masato parecia não se incomodar e, muito menos, ler as entrelinhas. Ele viu que o pai já estava sentado, porém não havia o menor sinal de sua mãe e sua irmã.

Sem contestar, sentou-se em sua cadeira designada e aguardou. Viu quando Jii se afastou, porém não disse nada e nem se preocupou em segui-lo com os olhos. Imaginou que ficaria nervoso, mas a única presença que lhe trazia desconforto era a de seu pai, então estava tudo nos conformes. Estranho seria se ele se sentisse bem ao lado do diabo.

Mai chegou pouco depois de Masato, acompanhada por sua criada, que, apesar de desejar assumir sua posição aos fundos do cômodo, manteve-se ao lado de Mai por pedido da mesma.

A das madeixas azuis sorria, falando sobre assuntos que não tinham nada a ver com a ocasião daquela noite, então Masato sentiu um alívio, como se tivesse um peso a menos sobre os ombros, mesmo que Mai não tenha conversado com ele. O seu sorriso era mais que suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir melhor, apesar de não se sentir mal naquele instante.

Aquele sorriso tinha tanto poder que o herdeiro dos Hijirikawa até esqueceu que estavam se estranhando.

Masato consultou o relógio de parede rapidamente, vendo que, apesar de já ter passado do horário combinado, ainda faltavam algumas das pessoas que deveriam estar ali: Yui e os Ichinose.

Perceber que sua mãe estava atrasada fez com que o azulado se preocupasse. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa, e eles não estavam sabendo?

Uma série de pensamentos negativos preencheu a mente de Masato, que só se acalmou depois de um pequeno susto, quando a porta foi aberta novamente, e ele pôde ver a progenitora.

Yui foi a última Hijirikawa a entrar no cômodo, já um pouco atrasada. Estava atardada e um tanto ofegante, mas, ainda assim, não encontrou os convidados da noite sentados à mesa, como esperava.

Ela precisou de alguns instantes para se recompor e assumir sua posição entre Masaomi e Masato, esboçando um sorriso gentil e reconfortante para o filho ao vê-lo, apesar de ele não ter captado as intenções por trás daquele sorrir.

Ver que sua mãe estava bem, confrontando os seus maus pressentimentos, o alegrava mais que tudo naquela noite, mesmo que as pessoas ao seu redor não conseguissem notar essa reação sutil.

Havia uma certa tensão teimosa que insistia em pairar entre os Hijirikawa e seus criados escalados para trabalharem naquela noite. Entre a família havia uma série de opiniões divergentes, mas entre os empregados havia uma esperança, uma expectativa sem igual.

Eram poucos os que conheciam a herdeira dos Ichinose, e receber pretendentes naquela residência não era um evento do cotidiano. A fofoca se dissipava rápida e discretamente, incomodando um certo azulado que ouvia mais do que deveria.

Aquela era uma situação incômoda para Masato, que observava os pais e a irmã em silêncio, sem dizer um A, mantendo a compostura com o fim de não se descontrolar.

Eram poucos os momentos de tranquilidade que tinha quando algo ruim acontecia e, como não esperava estar tão sereno no meio das chamas quentes do inferno, não queria que essa calmaria o deixasse na mão. Aturaria qualquer coisa se isso significasse que aquele pesadelo terminaria logo.

Seu pai trocava umas poucas palavras com um empregado, questionando-o sobre a demora, mas a pobre alma não pôde informá-lo da situação, fato que acabou com o humor que Masaomi já não tinha.

A expressão era sutil, mas os subordinados mantiveram uma distância confortável por causa da presença dominadora natural que ficava tão forte quando o Hijirikawa mais velho se enfurecia.

Sua mãe, por outro lado, sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido durante a manhã e no fim da tarde. Ela recebia inúmeros elogios e desejos de melhoras da parte dos criados, que inconscientemente mimavam a senhora da mansão Hijirikawa.

Era aquela uma das várias peculiaridades de Yui, que encantava todos ao seu redor sem parecer pretensiosa, mesmo que as suas intenções não fossem tão puras como ela fazia todos pensarem que eram. Ela fazia parecer que não havia nada de errado, mesmo que, no fundo de seu coração, sua vontade fosse a de comer um rim de Masaomi.

A habilidade que Yui tinha de mascarar as suas emoções quando vigiada não era algo a se subestimar.

A irmã, por sua vez, ainda conversava com a acompanhante, Matsukaze Shigure, que era, provavelmente, a criada mais nova que frequentava a mansão em Quioto. Masato ouvia muito sobre ela através de Mai, então sabia que ela era, na verdade, de uma família que serviu os Hijirikawa por gerações e que, portanto, o mesmo era esperado dela.

Não sabia ao certo como ela tinha sido selecionada para a posição, mas tinha uma ideia de que Masaomi a escolhera pessoalmente, então o herdeiro olhava a empregada com um olhar atento e discreto, tentando não chamar atenção.

O tom de voz de Mai era alguns volumes mais baixo que o normal, e o seu semblante, normalmente radiante, estava um tanto sombrio. A conversa das duas era, claramente, sobre Masato, porque, de tempos em tempos, a caçula olhava para o irmão e cochichava algo no pé do ouvido de Matsukaze, que respondia também em particular.

Foi no meio da conversa das duas que uma criada entrou, rápida e discreta, aproximando-se de Masaomi para lhe fazer uma breve reverência antes de confirmar que os convidados estavam finalmente chegando.

Os Hijirikawa então se levantaram, e a atmosfera já pesada se tornou insuportável. Os criados estavam posicionados em locais estratégicos, um pouco afastados da mesa de jantar, porém próximos o suficiente para atenderem as necessidades daquele banquete sem demora.

Estavam sozinhos, mas a plateia era grande, animada e gritava em silêncio. Suas bocas estavam caladas, mas Masato podia jurar que ouvia uma torcida eufórica com seus ouvidos afogados no fundo do mar.

No último momento, os joelhos do azulado ameaçaram deixá-lo na mão, e ele sentiu as pernas bambas, mas a realidade cruel não lhe deu tempo para perder o controle.

Antes que pudesse fazer alguma loucura, os Ichinose adentraram a sala de jantar, iniciando, contra a vontade de Masato, aquele evento que viraria a sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

Eles eram três. Na frente vinha o casal Ichinose: Ichiko e Takuto. Aquele era um casal que fugia um pouco do padrão, porque a mulher era alguns centímetros mais alta que o homem, apesar de ele não ser baixo.

O casal Ichinose tinha cabelos negros, mas o da senhora tinha um brilho azulado que não existia nos fios do homem, que eram de um preto quase puro com uma porção de fios brancos.

Os olhos de Ichiko eram angulados, e as suas íris eram vermelhas, num tom mais frio de carmesim. As cores escuras das madeixas e dos olhos então contrastavam com a cor clara do iro-muji cor de cerejeira que vestia.

Takuto, por outro lado, tinha uma feição que intimidava quase nada, com os seus olhos gentis e arredondados acompanhados por íris azuis acinzentadas que brilhavam próximas ao omeshi escuro.

Diferente do que a sociedade machista esperava de uma família influente, o chefe da família Ichinose era, na verdade, uma mulher, e esse era um detalhe muito visível na forma como Ichiko se portava. Os gestos elegantes adicionavam à sua beleza natural e postura impecável, mas, diferente de Yui, a senhora Ichinose tinha uma presença marcante.

Aquela mulher de cabelos negros, muito como Masaomi, não era alguém a se desafiar.

Ela expressava muito mais que o chefe dos Hijirikawa, e isso fazia dela menos imprevisível, mas ainda era praticamente impossível entender o que se passava em sua mente.

Masato sentia essa sensação de perigo em Ichiko sem nem conversar com ela e tendo a visto pouquíssimas vezes no passado.

Atrás deles estava aquela pessoa que, assim como Masato, tinha inúmeros pesos sobre os ombros pequenos. Aquela magnífica donzela de longos cabelos negros azulados que lembravam o céu noturno tinha os olhos azuis acinzentados que brilhavam como a estrela mais brilhante numa noite sem Lua.

Ela vestia um furisode cor de canola que lhe alongava a silhueta esbelta de aparência delicada. Era ela a filha e herdeira dos Ichinose e a outra protagonista da noite.

Era a primeira vez que Masato a via, mas, apesar de não conhecê-la e não saber quase nada sobre a mesma, se identificou com o seu olhar morto e perdido. Aquela pobre moça preferia estar em qualquer lugar do mundo naquele momento, e Masato finalmente conseguiu se sentir menos solitário naquela sala. Ele não era o único que tinha vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e sair correndo sem ter para onde ir.

Aquele era um sentimento estranho, mas Masato teve que conter um sorriso leve. Uma súbita vontade de rir foi oprimida quando ele ligou os pontos e entendeu porque os Ichinose estavam atrasados. Masato poupara os seus esforços e não conspirara contra os planos de Masaomi, mas a Ichinose do furisode amarelo, que aparentava ser uma pessoa calma, não teve todo esse autocontrole. Era gente como ele, afinal.

Não tendo o costume de se expor de tal maneira, era claro o desconforto da morena, que sentia os olhares pesados dos empregados sobre si. Eles analisavam a moça dos pés à cabeça, sem a decência de disfarçarem a curiosidade. Ela lidava com a situação da melhor forma possível, colocando em prática os ensinamentos de uma vida inteira, e Masato notava os seus esforços, mesmo que os seus gestos fossem meio tensos.

Ainda sem saber ao certo como agir, Masato cumprimentou individualmente Ichiko e Takuto, que foram breves e formais ao cumprimentá-lo. Mesmo que tivessem percebido as instabilidades no azulado, o casal não podia se incomodar menos com isso, e o Hijirikawa não sabia dizer se isso era bom ou mau sinal.

Por causa dessa distração, perdera o momento adequado para cumprimentar a filha do casal, que agora lhe lançava um olhar complexo que tentava ler os detalhes mínimos de Masato, que sequer tomara um tempo para cumprimentá-la, apesar de ela já tê-lo feito.

Masato achou que essa fosse uma má impressão que causara e confirmou isso ao ver que a morena forçava um sorriso. Ele tinha vontade de pedir desculpas e reiniciar o contato, mas a futura noiva não lhe deu mais tempo, brevemente fitando-o com um olhar frio antes de se juntar aos pais e aos outros Hijirikawa, que já não estavam mais tão próximos da porta quanto antes.

Ver aquela cena fez o azulado perceber que não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo do jantar e que precisava se recompor se não tivesse a intenção de ouvir as críticas pouco construtivas de seu pai, ainda mais depois de ele ter dito para ele não envergonhá-lo naquela ocasião.

Ichiko parecia não se incomodar, e Takuto chegava a ver graça na situação, mas Masaomi já lhe lançava um olhar de repreensão, então Masato se juntou à família na mesa, junto dos convidados, sem fazer grande caso do ocorrido, tentando agir o mais natural possível.

Masaomi tinha dito que ele não precisava fazer nada, mas também disse que podia conversar com a moça que agora era sua noiva. Foi o que ele disse, mas as posições não ajudavam muito. Ela estava sentada na frente de Mai, que se sentava ao lado de Masato, porém a distância entre os irmãos era de praticamente um metro. Seria muito estranho conversar com alguém que estava tão distante, ainda mais quando os pais de ambos discutiam assuntos importantes.

Aqueles eram negócios de suma importância que nada tinham a ver com o noivado de Hijirikawa Masato e Ichinose Tokiya.

Masato não conseguia prestar atenção no que diziam, mas o tom claro e sério de seu pai deixava claro que aquele assunto era a sua paixão, então o azulado filho não se sentia confortável com a ideia de conversar alto com as outras pessoas ao redor daquela mesa enorme.

Foi exatamente por isso que limitou-se a olhá-la discretamente de tempos em tempos, prestando mais atenção na refeição do que nela, que raras vezes retribuía o olhar.

Os poucos instantes que os olhos arroxeados encontraram os azuis acinzentados foram constrangedores. Masato mantinha a sua típica expressão calma enquanto tentava aprender uma coisa ou duas sobre Tokiya, mas sempre encontrava a olhadela fria que o cravava com uma rejeição sem igual.

Com essa reação tão negativa, Masato tinha mais um motivo para não falar com Tokiya.

Ele não tinha feito nada demais para que Tokiya o odiasse, mas entendia o seu lado: era difícil ter simpatia pela pessoa que colocaria mais uma barreira em sua vida, mesmo que essa não fosse a intenção do azulado. Se pudesse, ele colocaria um fim naquela história, porém estava com as mãos atadas. Masato sabia como era difícil estar naquela posição, então não questionou as ações da figura vestida de amarelo, apesar de estar curioso.

Ele respondia quando era chamado, mas logo se distanciava, sem dar muita atenção ao que vinha antes ou depois. Estava muito distraído, mas conseguia, de alguma maneira, responder às expectativas, mesmo que continuasse incapaz de acompanhar os eventos daquela noite.

O jantar seguia num ritmo descompassado. Quando parecia que tudo ia de acordo com o plano de Masaomi, e este se permitia respirar, acontecia algum desastre.

O circo dos horrores teve início quando uma empregada serviu chá.

Num ato de nervosismo, ela desequilibrou os copos em cima da bandeja que trazia, fazendo com que um deles caísse e derramasse chá no senhor Takuto.

A criada se desesperou e se desculpou inúmeras vezes enquanto outro empregado tentou minimizar os efeitos daquela pequena calamidade.

Pela mente de Masato corria o pensamento de que ela era sortuda e azarada ao mesmo tempo. Azarada porque os seus dias na mansão estavam contados por derramar chá num convidado especial, mas sortuda por não ter sido em Masaomi, porque, se esse fosse o caso, ele não teria dito que estava tudo bem e que aquele tipo de desventura acontecia de vez em quando com qualquer um, como disse Takuto.

Se aquilo acontecesse com o Hijirikawa, ela seria demitida. Aos gritos. Na hora.

Depois disso ainda foi comunicado que houve um imprevisto na cozinha: um pequeno incêndio. As chamas foram controladas antes que se tornassem algo maior, então não passara de um susto, mas ainda era preocupante por causa dos danos à cozinha e a alguns dos pratos que seriam servidos, então, infelizmente, houve uma mudança de planos no cardápio.

Isso não era algo frequente nos jantares daquela mansão, e não houve uma alma que não percebesse isso. Era tão evidente que até os visitantes, que não conheciam bem a rotina naquela casa, notaram a desdita.

Normalmente, a equipe na cozinha era bem preparada e organizada, então as refeições, planejadas com cuidado e antecedência, não demoravam para serem servidas. O ocorrido daquela noite era peculiar, mas tiveram paciência, pois não havia nada que pudessem fazer para amenizar o problema depois que se calhou o estrago.

Quando a refeição finalmente chegou e foi servida, Masaomi se convenceu de que mais nada podia dar errado naquela noite, então deu continuidade aos assuntos pendentes com mais tranquilidade.

A conversa fluía bem, estava tudo finalmente acontecendo como deveria acontecer, mas a felicidade do chefe da família Hijirikawa durou pouco, porque, em meio à discussão, Yui se sentiu indisposta, e o rumo da discussão se perdeu outra vez.

A enfermeira, que acompanhava a senhora Hijirikawa desde cedo, se retirou do cômodo com a azulada sem demora e sem explicações, deixando para trás um assento vazio, uma porção praticamente intocada e um ar desagradável.

Era visível que o incidente causara diferentes reações nos presentes: Mai, Masato e Takuto se mostravam preocupados, Ichiko e Tokiya se portavam indiferentes, mas o semblante aborrecido de Masaomi contrastava com as outras atitudes, tornando a atmosfera da sala de jantar muito densa.

Um pouco mais tarde, a senhora Hijirikawa retornou, visivelmente melhor, provando que aquele episódio não tinha passado de um pequeno susto. Ela foi breve e se desculpou pela visão amaldiçoada que presenciaram, mas juntou-se a eles como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os assuntos pendentes que o Hijirikawa mais velho tinha a resolver com os Ichinose foram encerrados mais tarde do que o previsto por causa dessa série de desfortunas, mas, ainda assim, os Hijirikawa e os Ichinose não tinham finalizado a refeição quando o assunto morreu.

O silêncio pairava, sendo somente interrompido pelos sons abafados de copos tocando o tampo da mesa e o bater sutil das pontas de hashi nas louças, então Yui foi a responsável por perturbar a calmaria adquirida com tanto esforço.

– Takuto-sama, será que me permite uma pergunta? – iniciou, já recebendo de Masaomi um olhar cortante que a azulada mais velha tratou de ignorar, não deixando-se abalar.

– Vá em frente.

– Como foi a viagem? Escutei de alguns empregados que vieram de Fukuoka. Não foi cansativa?

– Agradeço pela consideração, Yui-sama, mas não há com o que preocupar: estamos acostumados a fazer esse tipo de viagem.

– Mesmo?

– Mesmo, mesmo. – encerrou o assunto com uma pausa antes de emendar algo. – Já tem algum tempo desde a última vez que a vejo tão bem, Yui-sama, fico contente em vê-la hoje.

– Ora, sou eu que agradeço por poder recebê-los. – sorriu. – Também fico feliz por estar em condições de estar convosco, mas seria ainda melhor se o dia não tivesse tantas turbulências.

– Perdão?

– O dia foi calamitoso. – ela riu, logo complementando a sua frase. – Acredita que, até hoje de manhã, nós não sabíamos que os três passariam alguns dias conosco?

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Ichiko, que estava quieta até então, pronunciou-se

A sobrancelha arqueada e o tom de voz enraivecido da Ichinose divertiram Yui, que esboçava o seu sorriso mais doce e falso. Precisava de muita coragem para dar continuidade ao assunto, mas já via que os seus esforços valeriam a pena, e isso fazia os seus níveis de adrenalina subirem.

– Um dos defeitos de Masaomi-san é fazer grandes decisões e não comunicar aos outros. – insinuou, ficando satisfeita com os olhares confusos do casal à sua frente.

– Yui! – Masaomi repreendeu, mas a esposa parecia não escutá-lo.

Ela seguia esboçando aquele sorriso açucarado enquanto sentia o gosto amargo do veneno que cuspia.

– Não precisam se sentir culpados por essa situação. A mansão esteve caótica desde cedo, e a responsabilidade é toda de Masaomi-san. Se ele fosse mais transparente, não haveria tanta discussão.

– Ora, Masaomi-sama parece ser tão calmo. – Takuto acrescentou, um pouco surpreso.

– Miseravelmente, ele não é. Masaomi-san é extremamente inflexível, então tudo que fizemos durante o dia se resume a inúmeras brigas, porque em momento algum fui informada da decisão, assim como ele nunca teve a decência de consultar a minha opinião.

Yui fez uma pausa breve, olhando provocativamente o marido enquanto achava graça da sua tentativa de se controlar para não gritar. Sentiu o sabor da vitória e o apreciou com gosto antes de prosseguir:

– Não desaprovo a decisão, se é essa a vossa preocupação. Acredito que essa seja uma união deveras benéfica, então não tenho nada contra os Ichinose, mas sou incapaz de perdoar Masaomi-san, que em momento algum respeitou nosso filho. Ele voltou para casa hoje achando que era por causa da Festa de Ano Novo, acredita? Tenho muita pena.

– Realmente, não informá-lo da ocasião de hoje é uma decisão inadequada. Não só com Masato-sama. – Ichiko comentou, recebendo um olhar torto da filha.

– Masaomi-san tem uma péssima personalidade, então peço perdão por ele se, em algum momento durante vossa estadia na mansão, fizer algo mesquinho. É lamentável, mas peço que tenham paciência com o meu marido. Ele tem uma personalidade vergonhosa, então sinto que falhei como sua esposa por não tê-lo colocado nos trilhos. – ela fez uma reverência e continuou falando, ainda de cabeça baixa. – Sinto muito por tudo que precisarão passar por causa desse contato com ele, entretanto espero do fundo do meu coração que nossas crianças encontrem a felicidade.

– As crianças têm o poder de mudar o mundo. – Takuto sorriu, abraçando silenciosamente todos os comentários de Yui.

A azulada queimou o filme de Masaomi com sucesso, então observava a maneira como ele fervia de ódio. Yui tinha sim um pouco de medo do que ele era capaz de fazer por causa da destruição de sua imagem perfeita, mas vê-lo daquela maneira fazia tudo valer a pena.

– Já que a senhora se desculpou formalmente por Masaomi-sama, permita-me fazer o mesmo por nossa filha. – Ichiko iniciou, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. – Ela se opõe ao casamento, mas certamente mudará de ideia quando conhecer melhor Masato-sama. Masato-sama é um excelente rapaz, e acredito que, por serem um tanto parecidos, se entenderão bem. Às vezes Tokiya é severa, teimosa e tem umas ideias erradas a respeito dela, mas garanto que sabe se comportar como uma dama finíssima se houver alguém para guiá-la para o caminho certo.

– Não há com o que se preocupar, Ichiko-sama. Masato ocasionalmente perde noção do que é certo e errado, então ter alguém como Tokiya-sama ao seu lado para repreendê-lo sempre que tomar a decisão incorreta é tudo que precisamos para que ele expanda o império Hijirikawa. – Masaomi, já com o peito inflado mais uma vez, exibiu o orgulho distorcido que tinha pelo filho.

– Fico contente em ouvir que encontrou o que procurava em nossa filha. Espero que essa união dure para sempre e que anos ainda mais prósperos venham. – Takuto encerrou o assunto, que terminara como o último daquele jantar com altos e baixos tão radicais.

Já era um pouco tarde quando se retiraram e seguiram caminhos diferentes, cada um para o quarto designado, mas Masato, ainda muito atordoado, não conseguia dormir mesmo que quisesse. Tinha muito o que processar, sem saber por onde começar, porém, se tinha algo que ele sabia, era que não tinha sido tão ruim quanto tinha antecipado.

No fim, tinha sobrevivido ao ocorrido sem nem levar uma bronca do pai por ficar distraído logo no início.

As luzes ainda estavam acesas, o azulado continuava elétrico, e o futon, ainda dobrado, descansava no silêncio da noite sem o seu dono.

O Hijirikawa ia de um lado para o outro, sem nunca se concentrar de verdade nas coisas que fazia na tentativa de colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Estava tão perdido que não se dava conta de que quanto mais ele tentava afastar o assunto, mais distante ele ficava do seu objetivo, e isso só ficou claro para si quando ouviu as suaves batidas em sua porta, que o trouxeram para a realidade à força.

A resposta de Masato vacilou e nunca se materializou, porém a pessoa do outro lado não esperou uma correspondência, abrindo a porta antes que o Hijirikawa tivesse tempo de pensar em algo.

No corredor escuro ele pôde reconhecer a irmã, já de pijama, que o fitava, extremamente preocupada, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Ela ficou ali, escorada na porta, olhando o irmão por praticamente um minuto.

A azulada, já não tão preocupada em mascarar o que sentia, transbordava as emoções instáveis que se dissipavam no ar sem nunca passarem despercebidas pelo irmão, que a encarava também sem transmitir algum de seus pensamentos através de palavras.

O peito de Masato estava dolorido, e seu coração estava despedaçado. Aquela não era uma situação comum no seu dia a dia, então ele não sabia como reagir. Uma sensação de incapacidade cruzava a sua mente, e, quanto mais pensava, mais se convencia de que esse era o caso.

Sua irmã estava ali na sua frente, precisando dele, e ele não conseguia fazer nada a respeito. Era o único capaz de ajudá-la naquele instante, porém ele não tinha forças para agir.

Mai não queria o conforto da mãe, muito menos do pai ou de algum criado, nem que fosse Matsukaze Shigure. Tudo que a camélia branca queria eram algumas palavras calorosas vindas de Masato, mas, mesmo sabendo disso, o azulado não encontrava as palavras certas para dizer.

Ele continuava atordoado, sem saber o que fazer.

Tinha subestimado os efeitos que aquele jantar teria em si.

Realmente não tinha sido péssimo, como imaginou que seria, mas tinha um peso muito diferente. Era uma sensação incômoda, difícil de pôr em palavras por causa da complexidade, porém era algo sutil demais, difícil de perceber por alguém que teve os sentidos desgastados pela tempestade.

Mai, por outro lado, queimava em meio às chamas frias iniciadas por uma raiva sem limites que agora se misturava a uma tristeza profunda que não combinava com a imagem que todos conheciam da delicada florzinha que trazia felicidade a todos. Ela sentia em si um curioso vazio que não estava lá naquela manhã, uma sensação cortejante que fazia o peito apertar e doer.

Hijirikawa Mai não tinha perdido nada naquela noite, mas, ainda assim, sentia falta de uma parte sua, e as suas emoções estavam confusas.

Ela tinha uma vontade absurda de chorar, mas uma parte de si não a permitia derramar uma lágrima sequer, não enquanto estivesse fervendo daquela forma.

Queria correr e sair gritando pela casa para que todos escutassem a sua indignação, porém aquela vozinha no fundo da sua mente continuava cochichando em seu ouvido, pedindo para que não fizesse isso, porque incomodaria os convidados, que nada tinham a ver com aquele assunto.

No fundo, o seu maior desejo era confrontar o pai, mas sabia que, se o fizesse, dificilmente teria apoio da mãe e do irmão, que deviam ser seus aliados, e ainda seria ridicularizada pelo progenitor.

Mai dificilmente seria capaz de nomear aquilo que estava sentindo, porque, para si, aqueles sentimentos eram como um monte de tintas misturadas. Ela via um enorme amontoado cinzento, mas nunca imaginaria que aquilo era amarelo, azul e vermelho.

A companhia e o sofrimento um do outro fez a ficha cair: sobreviveram ao apocalipse, mas perderam a guerra.

Sentiam que naquela noite perderam alguém importante, e esse alguém era, na verdade, uma parte muito importante de Masato, pendurada por uma linha fina que se partiu. Um fio frágil que envelheceu mal, mas que aguentou o desgaste do tempo mesmo ameaçando arrebentar-se a qualquer toque. Era surpreendente que tenha durado tantos anos, mas aquela perda ainda doía como uma ferida aberta, e o que Mai sentia nem se comparava com o vazio de Masato, que estava desnorteado.

Aquele silêncio pesava na atmosfera entre os irmãos Hijirikawa, e, quanto mais o tempo passava sem eles falarem algo, mais distantes ficavam de quebrarem o gelo.

Por causa da proximidade, os irmãos não precisavam de palavras para entenderem um ao outro. Talvez eles entendessem o outro melhor do que a si mesmos, e isso tornava a situação ainda mais difícil.

No fim, a iniciativa partiu de Mai, que enterrou o rosto no peito do irmão e iniciou, num murmúrio, enquanto o irmão passava os dedos pelos cabeços da irmã, fazendo-lhe um carinho, sem entender muito bem as intenções da caçula.

– Estrelinha… – ela disse, bem baixinho, como se temesse ser devorada.

– Hum?

– Você disse que ia tocar a música da estrelinha, mas a mamãe chegou, e você esqueceu… – a voz abafada era um tanto difícil de compreender, mas, naquele momento, Masato se dedicava unicamente à irmã, diferenciando, a certo custo, as palavras emendadas umas nas outras.

– Oh… – iniciou, meio sem jeito, percebendo que aquilo realmente aconteceu. – O que acha de irmos até a sala de música agora, então?

– Vamos incomodar os convidados se fizermos isso agora… – dizia num tom frustrado, mas era clara a sua vontade de aceitar o convite.

– Você quer, não? – provocou, rindo, arrancando da irmã uma expressão levemente irritada, porque parecia que ele não levava a sério o que ela dizia.

– Sim, mas… o papai, ele-

– Então vamos. – cortou, ignorando qualquer protesto da irmã.

Masato andou de mãos dadas com ela, praticamente retornando aos dias de um passado já um pouco distante.

Aquele era um contato raro nos dias atuais, e, por mais que Mai tivesse vontade de protestar e tentar colocar juízo na cabeça do irmão, havia uma voz baixa dentro de si que implorava para que aquele momento não fosse interrompido.

Mai era uma garota que apreciava contato físico. Ela se aproximava facilmente das pessoas e tinha o costume de expressar afeto através de abraços e outras formas de toque que não eram costumeiras de seu irmão, que era reservado e tinha certa dificuldade em se abrir para as outras pessoas. Estava sempre alerta, inalcançável, e eram poucos os momentos em que ele se permitia baixar a guarda, então, na maioria das vezes, a iniciativa do gesto era dela, e era isso que fazia aquele momento tão especial.

Já não se lembrava quando foi a última vez que Masato a pegou pela mão e a levou para alguma aventura na mansão.

Tinham dado as mãos várias vezes nos últimos anos, mas a situação nunca era essa. Quem esteve puxando o outro pelo braço para ir até algum lugar nos últimos tempos era Mai, que pegara essa mania por causa desse costume do irmão, então os papéis se inverteram mais uma vez sem que eles percebessem.

A diferença de idade entre eles era grande, então, desde que se lembrava como gente, Mai via o irmão mais velho com a admiração de uma criança que sonha em ser adulta, mas, naquele instante, ela finalmente abriu os olhos e percebeu que ser adulto naquela família era uma tarefa muito pesada.

Ser um adulto na família Hijirikawa estava muito longe da imagem fantasiosa que Mai criou quando era criança.

Ela imaginava que um dia seria grande como o irmão e que realizaria todos os seus sonhos a esse ponto, mas ver as costas do irmão naquela noite fria de inverno lhe dizia que ser adulto naquela família era sinônimo de abrir mão das suas coisas mais preciosas.

Ela tinha estranhado que, dessa vez, quem tentou alertar sobre as broncas de Masaomi tinha sido ela, mas ver o irmão por outra perspectiva fez com que ela se desse conta de que Masato estava dando o máximo de si para não desabar, porém, considerando tudo que aconteceu, Mai logo entendeu que, na verdade, ele já tinha desmoronado. Foi isso que ela viu no pegar frágil do irmão, que segurava sua mão com uma firmeza trêmula.

Nada que o atingisse agora o destruiria mais, porque já não havia mais nada para ruir, então Mai decidiu que enfrentaria as consequências daquele ato, por piores que fossem. Ela tinha ciência de que, depois de um jantar tão ruim, Masaomi estaria mais insuportável do que o normal, mas as horas que passaria escutando sermões não eram nada se comparadas com a noite solitária do irmão que tinha o coração fragmentado em tantas partes.

O caminho até a sala de música foi quieto, sem grandes problemas, mas nem por isso tranquilo. Havia entre os irmãos um ar denso que pairou até o momento em que entraram escondidos na sala que abrigava o piano, a adrenalina afastando para longe qualquer resquício de coragem que tinham.

Se antigamente eles invadiam o cômodo no meio da noite e davam risadinhas por causa da perigosa sensação de fazer algo que ia além dos limites impostos por Masaomi, agora Masato e Mai caminhavam pelo cômodo sem euforia.

O irmão mais velho se sentou, levantando a tampa que cobria as teclas do piano. Passou os dedos por cima das teclas, sem pressioná-las, indo de uma extremidade à outra num instante. O branco puro das teclas de sons naturais e o preto absoluto das acidentais lhe trazia uma sensação de tranquilidade. Não era como se a música um dia seria capaz de solucionar seus problemas, mas ali, com aquele piano, ele teria alguma paz, poderia esquecer a realidade por algum tempo e ser ele mesmo sem ter que se preocupar com os olhares alheios.

Era uma falsa impressão de autonomia, porém essa independência rasa lhe trazia o conforto e a felicidade que a vivência nunca seria capaz de lhe proporcionar.

As notas do instrumento de cordas percussivas ressoavam com certa timidez na calada da noite, mas logo aquela combinação de sons se tornou compreensível: era uma música simples, com muitas repetições e sem grandes variações, mas também era muito famosa e tinha um ritmo alegre frequentemente apreciado por crianças.

O Hijirikawa mais velho tocou a música algumas vezes em looping, enquanto cantarolava baixinho com a irmã a letra tão característica que era “Brilha, Brilha Estrelinha”. Estavam tão concentrados em seu mundinho que sequer se deram conta da presença de uma terceira pessoa, que os observava através da porta entreaberta.

– Posso saber o que estão fazendo? – a pessoa da voz desconhecida questionou sem grandes reviravoltas, num tom severo de bronca, interrompendo a música de forma dramática.

Num susto, os dois Hijirikawa pararam tudo que faziam para fitar o intruso, Masato precisando de algum tempo para levantar os dedos das teclas, mas, por causa da iluminação fraca da Lua, não puderam reconhecer a pessoa do moletom cinza que os observava há tempo indeterminado.


	9. Fadado

Quioto, segunda-feira, 30 de dezembro.

A taciturnidade mórbida que se instalara entre os três era, no mínimo, constrangedora. Mai e Masato sabiam melhor do que qualquer um que faziam algo que não era aceitável àquela hora da noite, mas não imaginavam que alguém realmente viria. Foram flagrados com a boca na botija, e essa era uma sensação atordoante.

Aquela pessoa não era Jii, mas também não era Matsukaze, e isso trouxe incerteza aos irmãos, pois não sabiam quem era, e isso tornava a situação ainda mais complicada.

Era quase impossível alguém naquela casa fazer algo para prejudicá-los, porém o tom de voz amargurado daquela figura desconhecida não era muito amigável, e eles sentiam aquela sensação de perigo se intensificar algumas vezes.

Os corações batiam tão acelerados que podiam ouvir o som do desespero com clareza. O silêncio ensurdecedor, em conjunto com o martelar nos peitos apertados e o suar frio, fazia o tempo passar mais devagar, praticamente como um relógio quebrado, cujos ponteiros se eternizam numa posição.

Sabiam pouquíssimo sobre o sujeito do moletom cinza, mas, se tinham alguma certeza, era que aquela pessoa não tinha gostado do que faziam.

– O que foi agora? O gato comeu a língua dos dois?

Repreendeu, intransigente, com faíscas saindo dos olhos turvos, impondo uma forte presença, mas Masato prestava atenção na coisa errada: notava que aquela era uma voz muito bonita, melódica e, até mesmo, um tanto familiar. Era um som bastante agradável, porém não deixava de soar agressivo, então, apesar de apreciar o que ouvia, o azulado sentia-se intimidado pelo ar que rodeava o dono daquele falar que lhe era tão cativante.

Talvez apreciasse o momento com mais calma se não estivesse no meio de um esporro.

Mesmo com as suas perguntas, os Hijirikawa não criaram coragem para responder, então aquela terceira pessoa avançou algumas casas, aproximando-se dos irmãos, mas ainda mantendo entre eles uma distância de uns dois metros. Ainda não era possível fazer grandes observações sobre sua aparência, então havia entre Mai e Masato o arrependimento mútuo por não terem acendido as luzes da sala quando entraram.

– Ao menos sabem que horas são? – suspirou, abaixando o rosto e levando a palma à testa.

Aquela era uma pergunta retórica, e os irmãos Hijirikawa não precisaram de muito para entender que não tinham local de fala.

Os irmãos não sabiam quem era, mas viam que tinha coragem e que dificilmente se tratava de algum empregado próximo, já que Masato era adorado pelos mesmos, e Mai era outra mimada pelos criados da família. Quem quer que fosse, merecia aplausos pela bravura, porque não era qualquer um que falava daquele jeito com os Hijirikawa, mesmo que aqueles, em específico, não fizessem nada para corrigir esse tipo de comportamento audacioso.

– Já passa da meia-noite, se é que isso lhes interessa. – fez uma breve pausa, depositando nos Hijirikawa um olhar ríspido.

Aquela era uma estranha mistura de decepção e raiva que os infratores da noite não conseguiram entender direito, então permaneceram quietos e sem reação.

– É assim que costumam tratar seus hóspedes? Será que pedir algumas horas de paz é demais para “A Grande Família Hijirikawa”? – esforçava-se para manter a seriedade, mas Mai e Masato perceberam que aquele ser estava em seu limite, porque o seu tom era de deboche, ironia, e as palavras estavam carregadas de raiva.

Aquela não era uma boa primeira conversa para se ter com Ichinose Tokiya, mas já não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para mudar os fatos que tinham em suas mãos.

O contexto em que se conheceram não foi dos melhores, e a primeira impressão que um deixara no outro também não era boa, porém, apesar de tudo, Masato simpatizava com Tokiya. Sabia pouquíssimo sobre quem era, entretanto reconhecia que estavam em posições semelhantes: estavam ambos em seus respectivos limites, mesmo que encarassem esse estado de espírito de maneiras distintas. Por isso, o Hijirikawa quis fazer o mínimo que podia fazer naquele momento, apesar de significar pouco e não resolver nada.

– Sinto muito se te incomodamos, Ichinose. – Masato se desculpou por ele e pela irmã, fazendo uma reverência enquanto cutucava Mai para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

– Não é para tanto. – suspirou e os viu levantando as cabeças. Analisou aqueles olhares perdidos, mas se mostrou indiferente. – Se reconhecem o erro, espero que isso não se repita.

– I… Ichinose-sama! – Mai chamou, afobada. – É culpa minha! Fui eu que pedi para o onii-sama tocar a música da estrelinha e…

– “ _Ah, vous dirai-je, maman_ ”. –

– Je… o quê…?

– O nome da música. “ _Ah, vous dirai-je, maman_ ”.

– Ah…

– Se gosta tanto de uma música, deveria, ao menos, procurar saber um pouco sobre ela para descobrir seu nome, o compositor e a sua história.

A fala de Tokiya soava como um sermão, e Mai achou que acabaria ali, mas Ichinose complementou antes que Mai contestasse.

– Conhecemos a música como “Brilha, Brilha Estrelinha” porque usaram o poema “A Estrela” de Jane Taylor, mas a música é francesa, e não se sabe ao certo quem a compôs. Muitos acreditam que foi Mozart, porém, com um pouco de leitura sobre o assunto, se descobre que essa é uma ideia equivocada que as pessoas espalharam por aí sem saberem da verdade. O que aconteceu é que Mozart fez doze variações desse clássico, e elas ficaram famosas. Outros músicos fizeram o mesmo, mas atribuíram os créditos especificamente a ele, provavelmente por ser um dos mais famosos. – fez uma breve pausa para recuperar o fôlego, mas logo emendou. – Entendeu?

Por causa do tanto de informação em tão pouco tempo, nenhum dos irmãos realmente entendeu tudo que Tokiya quis dizer, porém era suficiente para que concluíssem que, diferente do que imaginavam, Tokiya conseguia falar bastante e era praticamente uma enciclopédia ambulante. Sabia muita coisa, mas transmitir a informação de uma maneira resumida não era o seu forte.

– Entendeu? – voltou a questionar devido à demora de Mai para responder, porém seu semblante levemente decepcionado evidenciava que já antecipava a resposta que escutaria.

– Mai. – Masato chamou a irmã que, ainda incerta do que responder, fitou o irmão com um olhar de cachorro abandonado.

Aquele era o seu pedido silencioso por ajuda, que seria atendido mesmo que Masato não entendesse a mensagem.

– Vamos deixá-los descansarem, os Ichinose tiveram um dia longo. Podemos retomar isso amanhã. – pausou, voltando o olhar para Tokiya. – Mais uma vez, sinto muito pelo incômodo, Ichinose. – fez outra breve reverência acompanhado da irmã, que estava estranhamente quieta para o padrão Mai de ser. – Tenha uma boa noite. – disse rapidamente, sem esperar uma resposta, levando Mai junto consigo.

Já não mais na companhia dos Hijirikawa, Ichinose suspirou. Sentou-se no banco do piano que, há não muito tempo, era ocupado pelo pianista dos cabelos azuis. Passou os dedos pelas teclas claras e escuras sem pressioná-las, sentindo a textura lisa e gelada do instrumento, que lhe parecia tão solitário, mesmo que objetos fossem inanimados.

Tokiya pediu desculpas baixinho. Redimia-se por interromper o momento de felicidade daquele piano, que lhe parecia tão triste, mas, acima de tudo, tentava se desculpar por descontar sua raiva nele.

Pedir desculpas não fez Tokiya se sentir melhor. A ação teve, na verdade, o efeito oposto, e Ichinose se sentia ainda pior por ter feito aquilo. Reconhecia as decisões patéticas que tomava e tinha vontade de rir das suas várias atitudes hipócritas: queria que as pessoas ao seu redor escutassem com cuidado os seus gritos inaudíveis que pediam por ajuda, mas silenciava todos que ousassem se aproximar.

Até mesmo aqueles que não faziam mal algum contra si.

A sua falta de autonomia era algo que lhe revoltava, apesar de sempre frisar que tinha se acostumado com a sua realidade. Falava isso para todos ouvirem, mas essa bela mentira lhe custava um pouco da sua sanidade sempre que reproduzida.

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes dissera aquilo, varrendo para debaixo do tapete o seu sofrimento, mas ali, no território inimigo, longe de tudo que lhe era conhecido, sentia que estava chegando ao seu limite.

Cobriu as teclas do piano ao abaixar a tampa com cuidado, ouvindo o toque surdo que ela fez quando tocou a superfície do piano, satisfazendo-se com essa discrição. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, deu se o luxo de chorar, então as lágrimas cintilantes rolavam livremente por seu rosto, sem nunca serem enxugadas.

Na calada daquela noite fria de inverno, Tokiya se dava conta da situação deplorável em que se encontrava: não conseguiu chorar nem quando perdeu seu único irmão, entretanto chorava em silêncio por causa das circunstâncias.

Uma parte de si gostaria de manter a usual pose forte e serena que todos conheciam, como se nada lhe atingisse, mas a outra parte de si reconhecia que esse era um comportamento destrutivo.

A Tokiya custava aceitar que talvez não aguentasse manter aquela farsa por muito tempo.

Esteve seguindo, a contragosto, as regras da elite há muitos anos, sendo a mulher graciosa que sua mãe queria que fosse, mas sempre soube que aquela imagem não correspondia com quem era de verdade, então a ideia de ir contra tudo que foi definido para si soava empolgante e assustadora ao mesmo tempo.

Seria como um passarinho que, depois de anos aprisionado, conseguiu escapar da sua gaiola. Um passarinho livre, mas que não sabia voar. Uma ave que dificilmente sobreviveria às dificuldades do mundo além das grades que o aprisionavam.

Um casamento não fazia parte de seus planos pessoais, mas não se surpreendeu quando sua mãe lhe deu as “boas notícias”.

Não era novidade que Ichiko controlava a vida de Tokiya, e essa informação era, até certo ponto, esperada, porque Tokiya tinha noção do contexto em que isso aconteceu. Justamente por entender de onde veio aquilo que tinha tanta raiva do que estava acontecendo.

Tinha ódio de si e sentia repulsa pela mãe, mas também não tinha ideia quem culpar mais por essa ira, porque sabia que, se não tivesse se desentendido com a mãe, a essa hora, estaria em casa sem alguma proposta de casamento.

Tentou fugir daquela situação mais de uma vez no decorrer do mês e nenhuma das suas tentativas vingou.

Até o último momento, ficou em seu apartamento em Tóquio, fingindo que não se recordava dos seus compromissos em Fukuoka, mas sua mãe enviou alguém para garantir que Tokiya voltaria para casa naquele final de ano.

De volta à cidade natal, Ichinose adiantou os seus afazeres e se trancou em seu quarto, dizendo que tiraria o resto do dia para descansar, mas escapou pela janela. Tinha traçado um plano para que aquilo desse certo, mas Ichiko estava alguns passos à sua frente, e a operação foi um fracasso devido à interferência de seus empregados, que tinham o dever de vigiar Tokiya.

No aeroporto, Tokiya pensou em dar um perdido nos pais, mas não teve a oportunidade de ficar a sós, como gostaria. Para onde quer que fosse, sentia os olhos afiados da mãe sobre si, quase como numa perseguição silenciosa.

Mais uma vez, a única opção de Tokiya foi abaixar a cabeça para a mãe.

Já em Quioto, num ato de desespero e última esperança, aproveitou que os pais e os empregados estavam distraídos para se esconder. Tomou cuidado para não levantar suspeitas, aproveitando-se do fato de que seu rosto era conhecido por poucos, e se refugiou numa sala de depósito.

Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo demoraram para perceber que não estava no quarto, mas encontraram Tokiya em cima da hora para os preparativos do jantar.

Tinha esperanças de que o seu sumiço talvez cancelasse o jantar, porém suas habilidades no esconde-esconde não eram suficientes para testá-los, e a sua presença no compromisso já era definitiva, mesmo que ainda não tivesse se aprontado para dar as caras ou conhecer seu _noivo_ , como sua mãe gostava de lembrar.

Em nenhum momento esperou que o jantar realmente aconteceria, porque tinha alguma falsa confiança no seu plano de fuga, mas achou graça de todos os infortúnios que aconteceram em volta daquela mesa grande demais para sete pessoas.

Conseguiu esquecer superficialmente que aquela era a sua sentença de morte e até achou que, depois dessa, conseguiria descansar e pensar em mais alguma coisa para fazer Masaomi mudar de ideia e recusar a proposta, mas foi só se preparar para o fim do dia e deitar que ouviu a brincadeira indiscreta dos irmãos Hijirikawa.

A verdade é que a música não incomodava de verdade, mas Tokiya se irritou e descontou o stress neles. 

Revendo isso depois de a poeira baixar, sentiu-se mal por, no fim, eles terem se desculpado tanto, pois quem realmente devia um pedido de desculpas decente era Tokiya, que tinha passado dos limites do aceitável ao agir daquela forma.

Tendo colocado os pensamentos em ordem, Ichinose enxugou com a manga do moletom as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em molhar sua face. Respirou fundo, terminando de acalmar o seu eu interior antes de se levantar e deixar a sala de música.

Não sabia se conseguiria impedir aquele casamento, mas decidiu que, antes de qualquer coisa, pediria desculpas para Masato e Mai.

O caminho de volta para o quarto foi tranquilo. Não havia uma alma viva andando pelos corredores, e Tokiya apreciou isso, pois sentiu que finalmente podia respirar.

Não conhecia muito bem a mansão, então tinha receio de se perder naquele labirinto, mas eventualmente reencontrou o quarto de hóspedes que ocupava, sentindo um certo alívio ao reconhecer sua bagagem entre as quatro paredes.

O quarto designado para si não era diferente dos outros: era consideravelmente grande e vazio, com decoração minimalista e tradicional, mas com certo luxo desnecessário nos menores detalhes.

Um criado dos Hijirikawa tinha passado ali mais cedo para aprontar o quarto para que descansasse, então o futon, o travesseiro e as cobertas já estavam preparados, mas, até então, Tokiya não tinha dormido ainda e, depois de tudo que lhe acontecera naquele dia, sentia que também não conseguiria pregar o olho, apesar de o cansaço torturar sua alma.

Após desligar a luz, deitou-se sobre o futon e se cobriu, livrando a mente de qualquer pensamento que tivesse.

Tentou dormir, mas, exatamente como imaginava, isso não foi possível. Virava de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar uma posição que lhe agradasse, mas nenhuma parecia certa. Qualquer barulho tirava o seu sossego e, quanto mais tentava, mais se convencia de que passaria outra noite em claro.

Tendo desistido de descansar, Tokiya tirou debaixo do travesseiro o seu celular. Pressionou o botão do centro, cegando-se momentaneamente com a claridade impiedosa da tela. Desbloqueou o aparelho depois de algumas tentativas mesmo sem ter se acostumado com o brilho ofuscante, mas precisou de algum tempo para conseguir compreender o que suas notificações tinham a dizer.

Recebera uma pilha de notificações de diversos aplicativos durante o tempo em que não mexera no aparelho, mas ignorou aquelas que não lhe pareciam relevantes, então só lhe sobraram as notificações de mensagens. Tinha muitas mensagens para ler e, por um momento, se arrependeu de ter pego o aparelho.

Não julgava que tinha se preparado psicologicamente para dar as notícias aos amigos, até porque isso não estava nos seus planos.

Contou em cima da hora para eles que tinha compromissos em Quioto e em momento nenhum deixou claro o que faria, mas disse o suficiente para preocupá-los.

Como disse umas poucas coisas e “desapareceu”, tinha deixado os amigos no escuro e se arrependeu disso quando viu a quantidade de mensagens que lhe enviaram.

O número de notificações tinha quatro dígitos, e Ittoki Otoya, sozinho, tinha enviado quase mil mensagens.

Tokiya suspirou alto, sem saber por onde começar.

Achou que teria algum sossego para ler e responder tudo com calma, mas logo lembrou que seus amigos eram uns emocionados que, apesar do horário, continuavam enviando mensagens.

As notificações não paravam de chegar, e Tokiya sabia que, cedo ou tarde, perceberiam que estava entre eles.

Concluiu que não valia a pena ler todas as mensagens que recebeu, então Ichinose abriu cada uma das conversas com mensagens com leitura pendente para acalmar o seu perfeccionismo, que reclamava ao ver tantos números piscantes na tela.

Foi só depois disso que Tokiya abriu a conversa mais ativa nas suas notificações, vendo as mensagens chegarem sem parar, mas não fazendo o menor esforço para lê-las.

Direcionou o olhar para o topo da tela, observando o ícone e o nome da conversa. Reconheceu o nome do grupo, mas não entendeu o que era a imagem do grupo, então abriu para ver melhor, lamentando-se imediatamente ao ver que aquilo era alguma brincadeira de mau gosto de algum de seus amigos.

Imitando filmes de Velho Oeste, a imagem tentava reproduzir um cartaz de anúncio por recompensa pela cabeça de algum infrator, e, para o seu desgosto, a foto anexada era sua. Um pouco abaixo disso, liam-se as seguintes palavras:

**PROCURA-SE**

ICHINOSE TOKIYA

VIVO OU MORTO

Aquele era o grupo que dividia com o seu peculiar círculo de amizades, então não se surpreendia com o que via, mas nem por isso se dava o trabalho de disfarçar a decepção. Era em momentos como esse em que mais questionava as atitudes suspeitas dos amigos, porém, no fundo, sabia que nada daquilo era por mal, então relevava muito a vergonha alheia que sentia.

Achava que a idade mental dos amigos era, no mínimo, duvidosa, então se pôs a escrever-lhes uma mensagem, esquecendo-se do motivo de todo aquele alvoroço.

Posso saber o que é isso na imagem do grupo?

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** TOKIYAAAAAAA  
QUE BOM, VOCÊ VOLTOU!

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** olha só quem resolveu aparecer…

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Não pode fazer isso, Tokki (；Д；)  
Sabe como o seu irmãozão morre de preocupação quando você some desse jeito, né? ( ；∀；)  
Pensei que o Otoyan fosse ter um ataque antes que você voltasse para explicar tudo ( ＴДＴ)

  
Isso é exagero de vocês, não é para tanto.  
Nem foi tanto tempo assim.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** disse a putinha

  
E você está bravo por quê, Syo?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** e você ainda pergunta?  
você aparece dizendo “Ai, vou lá cancelar a minha sentença de morte”  
e agora tá perguntando por que eu tô revoltado?  
sério isso?

  
Não foi bem isso que eu disse, mas como você espera que eu entenda se tudo o que fez foi me atacar?

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** O Syo: (`へ´*)ノ

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Tokki… Syo-tan… ( ；∀；)  
Vamos ter um pouco de calma, sim?  
Não podemos resolver nada se vocês continuarem brigando desse jeito  
Somos todos amigos, né?  
Amigos! (・∀・)人(・∀・)

  
Mas foi o Syo que me atacou primeiro.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Tokki… acho que você já passou dessa idade

  
O que foi agora?  
Vai dizer que é tudo culpa minha também?

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Ninguém disse isso, Tokki  
Vocês dois estão de cabeça quente  
Essa não é a hora de um apontar o dedo pro outro e descontar tudo como se estivessem num campo de guerra  
Nessa casa todo mundo é amigo

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** foi mal…

  
Sinto muito.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Vocês não estão nem tentando!

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** DESCULPA

  
Sinto muito, mas eu realmente não sei o porquê desse alvoroço todo.

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Sabe, Tokiya…

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** se você não sabe, tudo bem, cara  
mas…  
se é que você não percebeu ainda  
tava todo mundo preocupado com você  
você jogou a bomba e sumiu sem explicar nada  
pelo jeito, é treta  
e você passou o dia sem dar sinal de vida, cara!  
é claro que todo mundo ficou doido achando que tinha acontecido alguma coisa

  
Mas aconteceu mesmo.  
No fim, eu não consegui fazer nada.  
É tudo culpa minha.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Então, Tokki, será que você pode explicar melhor?  
O que está acontecendo?  
Tipo… do começo?  
A gente pode pensar em como te ajudar

  
Não há nada que possam fazer dessa vez.

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** …  
A sua mãe fez alguma coisa, Tokiya?

  
Sim.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** puta merda, de novo não  
vocês brigaram de novo?  
o que aquela cobra fez dessa vez?

  
É complicado.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Pode falar, Tokki  
Não tem problema se a história for longa  
Vai estar todo mundo aqui pra te apoiar, né?

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Claro!

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** Ô!

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Viu?

  
Não sei se vocês entendem.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** olha, cara, sendo bem sincero...  
se você não falar nada, aí sim que ninguém vai entender mesmo  
não precisa falar tudo agora, sabe?  
se precisar de um tempo pra refletir, tudo bem  
ninguém vai apontar a faca para você e dizer FALA LOGO, PORRA  
ninguém aqui vai fazer isso, então não tem do que ter medo  
de qualquer jeito, vai estar todo mundo aqui para te ouvir quando você estiver pronto pra falar  
não precisa se forçar a isso se não quiser  
você precisa saber quais são os seus limites também

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Talvez a gente realmente não consiga entender direitinho, sabe?  
Mas pode ser que colocar tudo para fora faça você se sentir melhor, Tokiya  
Pode ser que a gente não possa fazer nada para te ajudar também  
Mesmo que não seja muito, a gente ainda pode ajudar a carregar esse peso

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** O fardo que você está carregando é muito pesado, Tokki  
Sempre foi mais do que você pode carregar, mas as responsabilidades continuaram caindo em cima de você  
Talvez você não reconheça o seu esforço, porque está sempre se cobrando mais, mas você fez bem até aqui  
Bom trabalho, Tokki!  
Você não chegou onde queria, e está tudo bem  
Esse caminho sempre foi longo demais pra atravessar sozinho  
E, daqui para frente, você vai continuar seguindo em frente, porque é assim que você é  
Você não se deixa levar pelas dificuldades, está sempre almejando por mais

  
Syo… Otoya… Kotobuki-san…  
Eu não mereço vocês.

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Nada disso, Tokiya!  
Você está sempre cuidando de todo mundo!  
Nós somos amigos, né?  
Os amigos estão sempre se ajudando como podem!

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** não tem problema ser egoísta de vez em quando, sabe, cara?  
você pode depender um pouco da gente  
a gente não morde nem nada  
se isso tudo for demais para você, nós vamos estar aqui para ouvir e te apoiar

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Você sempre age como um cara legal, que tem tudo sob controle  
Muitas pessoas dependem de você, e você normalmente dá conta do recado  
Mas você também é o último a perceber que precisa de ajuda  
Você é gente como a gente, tem os seus problemas como todo mundo  
A nossa realidade é diferente, mas nós podemos pensar num caminho juntos

  
Ah, o que eu vou fazer com vocês…  
Está bem, está bem…  
Vocês venceram, eu vou contar o que está acontecendo, mas já aviso que pode demorar um pouco.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Vai com calma, Tokki, pode levar o tempo que for necessário ( *´д)/(´д｀､)

  
 **Camus:** A plebe é a classe mais insolente, é inacreditável.  
Reclamam da quantidade de trabalho que têm para fazer em troca de um salário magro, entretanto é evidente que ainda têm tempo livre para desperdiçar dessa forma.  
Se usassem esse tempo para trabalhar mais, não seriam pobres!  
Tolos! Como ousam interromper a minha noite de descanso?  
Penso que fui claro quando disse que não deveriam me incomodar.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Bom dia, Myu-chan! ヽ(＊＞∇＜)ﾉ

  
 **Camus:** Tu és, de longe, o plebeu mais barulhento.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** falou, foi?  
foi mal, então  
precisei trocar de celular  
aí perdi umas mensagens

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Sinto muito, Camus-senpai… ‘-.-  
É que o Tokiya voltou, e a gente se empolgou

  
 **Camus:** Oras, se era tão importante, que dissésseis logo. Vós, plebeus, complicais demasiadamente!  
O que houve, Ichinose?

  
Até você, Camus-san?

  
 **Camus:** É óbvio. Tu és o único que ainda tem a cabeça no lugar nesta baderna, o único digno da minha consideração, então é preocupante quando desapareces. É ainda pior que não sabíamos nada sobre o que tu fazias, porque tu és transparente. Não é comum esconder algo de nós, mas creio que destes as caras para te redimires. Portanto, fazes valer a pena que tenham interrompido a minha noite de sono.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Myu-chan, cruel! ( ＴДＴ)  
Rei-chan fica muito triste quando você fala coisas assim ( ＞Д＜；)

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Bom… o Camus-senpai se preocupa do jeitinho dele também… ‘-.-

  
Muito obrigado?

  
 **Camus:** Não. Não é isso que tu tens a dizer agora.

  
Sinto muito?

  
 **Camus:** Estás desculpado.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** então…  
voltando ao assunto…  
desembucha  
até o Camus-senpai quer saber agora

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Será que não tem problema falar sobre isso sem o Ranmaru-senpai?

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Ran-Ran está nanando~

  
 **Camus:** Bem que vi que faltava um tolo.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Eu converso direitinho com ele quando ele estiver acordado~  
Ran-Ran é praticamente um gato, tem o mesmo comportamento arisco e dorme muito haha (≡^∇^≡)

  
 **Camus:** Só dormindo para ele ser suportável. Espero que não acorde mais.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** MYU-CHAN, NÃO BRINCA COM ISSO  
EU SOU NOVO DEMAIS PARA FICAR VIÚVO

  
 **Camus:** Tu és o mais velho daqui, se é que já esqueceste disso.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Como assim?  
Eu parei de contar nos 20!

  
 **Camus:** Kurusu é o mais novo e tem 25. Se tu não sabes nem quantos anos tens, o problema é teu, mas posso ajudar-te a refrescar a memória.

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Camus-senpai, esse é um assunto meio sensível… '-.-

  
 **Camus:** Kotobuki, tu tens 32 anos.

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** a  
Ele disse mesmo (T0T)  
Tudo bem aí, Rei-chan?

 **  
Kotobuki Reiji:** NÃO!!  
TOKKI, NÃO FIQUE SÓ OLHANDO, FAÇA ALGUMA COISA  
EU ESTOU SOFRENDO BULLYING

  
Não era você o nosso irmão mais velho? ‘-.-  
Você se preocupa demais com a idade.  
Está todo mundo chegando nos trinta.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** TOKKI! ToT  
Não é possível, vocês são os meus irmãozinhos ;-;  
Eu lembro de vocês tão pequenininhos se agarrando na minha perna e pedindo ajuda TuT

  
 **Camus:** Hah?! Não sejas ridículo, isso nunca aconteceu!

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** ei, ei, ei  
vamos falar sobre isso depois  
o mais importante agora é ouvir o Tokiya  
ele tá tentando falar há uma vida já

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Obrigado, Syo-tan ;-;

  
Ah, sim…  
Eu não sei nem por onde começar.

  
 **Camus:** Seria bom se começasses pelo início disso tudo.

  
O começo vocês já sabem, foi quando eu conversei com a minha mãe e falei para ela que sou trans, lembram?  
Agora que estou pensando melhor, foi uma péssima ideia ter falado alguma coisa naquele dia.  
Ela estava estressada depois de tudo que aconteceu com o Hayato.  
Talvez a reação dela fosse diferente se eu tivesse a decência de esperar a poeira baixar.  
Não, seria melhor se eu nunca dissesse nada.  
Nada disso teria acontecido se eu ficasse quieto.

  
 **Camus:** Ser quem tu és não é uma atrocidade. Sempre soubeste que ela não te entenderia, então pensaste nisso com cuidado. Se depois disso tudo ainda optaste pela honestidade, é porque a dor de fingir ser alguém que tu jamais foste era mais insuportável do que manter a harmonia. Ter sido franco não foi um erro, Ichinose, foi um ato admirável de muita coragem. A tua progenitora não está do teu lado, porém tu tens bons aliados aqui, e os laços entre nós são infinitamente mais fortes do que os que tens com a tua família de sangue. A maioria nessa família peculiar compartilha dois neurônios sofridos, mas não são pessoas ruins.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Myu-chan… T0T  
Ai, que emoção, nunca imaginei que esse dia chegaria  
Eu vou chorar, o Myu-chan disse que ama a gente ( ＴДＴ)

  
 **Camus:** Eu não disse isso.  
Além de tolo, és analfabeto.

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** …  
O que aconteceu?  
O Reiji tá chorando  
Camus, seu merda, o que você fez com ele?!  
Hum?!

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** o Tokiya voltou, Ranmaru-senpai  
ele tava explicando o que aconteceu

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** O Ran-Ran me bateu ( ；∀；)

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** É pra você deixar de ser besta

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Isso é violência doméstica, Ran-Ran (；Д；)  
O Tokki resolveu falar depois de tanto sacrifício, você devia me dar uma recompensa, não um soco

  
 **Camus:** Tesminaste de destruir os neurônios de Kotobuki.  
Parem de brigar por mensagem, vós estais na mesma casa. Resolvais o problema entre vós, eu não quero saber.  
Agora eu tenho mais o que fazer.  
Ichinose, retoma o assunto.

  
Depois daquilo, ela fingiu que nada tinha acontecido, mas parece que ela começou a agir contra mim também.

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** A velha não cansa de fazer merda, não, é?  
Que saco, não para quieta nunca

  
 **Camus:** Kurosaki, estás a ser indelicado.

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Respeito é o caralho  
Transfóbico nem é gente  
Se não fosse mãe dele, eu já tinha deitado ela na porrada  
Não dá pra conversar com essa gente escrota

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** E o que ela fez, Tokki?

  
Ela me arranjou um pretendente.  
Hoje nós viemos para Quioto por causa disso.  
Hoje não, ontem.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** ???  
Quioto?

  
Sim, Quioto.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** Tokiya, desculpa te interromper assim, do nada, mas…  
você disse Quioto?

  
Sim?  
Viemos justamente para nos conhecermos e selar o acordo.  
Nós chegamos de tarde.

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** O que aconteceu, Syo?

  
Syo?

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Syo-tan?

  
 **Camus:** Ei, Kurusu, tu estás aí?

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Fala logo o que você sabe, Syo

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** ????  
O QUÊ?  
SYO  
EI, SYO  
SYOOOOOOOO  
SYO SYO SYO  
SYOO SYOO SYOO  
SYO, POR FAVOR, NUNCA TE PEDI NADA

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Agora foi o Syo-tan que sumiu (；Д；)  
Estou perdendo os meus irmãos um por um

  
 **Camus:** Conhecendo o Kurusu, ele deve estar a brigar com o namorado astrônomo dele.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Mas o Syo-tan disse que o Nattsun estava nanando…

  
 **Camus:** Não tem muito tempo que tu disseste que o Kurosaki estava dormindo também, e olha ele aí vindo me xingar.

Kurosaki-san?  
Será que ele dormiu?

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Não, ele está acordado…

  
 **Camus:** O Kurosaki… virou gente?  
Tolos podem evoluir? Milagres acontecem?

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Ele…  
Ele deu um soco na parede…

  
 **Camus:** Superestimei o Kurosaki.

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Teu cu

  
 **Camus:** O QUE FOI QUE DISSESTE?!

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** TOKIYA

  
Ah, você voltou, Syo.  
O que foi?

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** SYOOOOO

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Syo-tan… não faça mais isso…  
O meu coração não aguenta ver meus irmãos desaparecendo tanto assim…  
Você quase matou o Rei-chan…

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Ele tá chorando de novo

  
 **Camus:** E tu pareces feliz

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Não, eu não gosto de ver ele chorando

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Mas eu estou feliz ( ；∀；)

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** Gosto de ver vocês sendo boiolas, mas não é hora disso, não  
Eu fui falar com um amigo meu, só que parece que ele já dormiu

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Hum, hum, mas e então?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** Tokiya, se eu estiver enganado, você me avisa, mas…  
você esteve com os Hijirikawa hoje?

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Os Hijirikawa?  
O Masato?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** ah, você também conhece o Hijirikawa, Ranmaru-senpai?

  
Ele é conhecido seu, então, Syo?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** ele é meu amigo, a gente trabalha junto  
a gente se conheceu na faculdade, ele é amigo de infância do Ren  
aí ele acabou apresentando a gente

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** O Ren é muito lindo, né… :*(〃∇〃人)*:

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** quer que eu te apresente pra ele?

  
 **Camus:** Isso é realmente necessário? Pelo jeito, eles eventualmente vão se encontrar.

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Vamos, é? (*/∀＼*)  
Ah, eu estou tão ansiosooo

  
 **Camus:** Se eles vão se casar, acho difícil não fazerem uma festa de casamento.

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Mas talvez não convidem a gente…  
Eu não tenho nem roupa pra ir num casamento assim

  
 **Camus:** Se é o Tokiya que vai casar, os nossos nomes são os primeiros da lista de convidados.  
Naturalmente, este Masato fará a mesma coisa com os amigos dele.

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Tokiya

  
Sim, Kurosaki-san?

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Então a sua mãe quer que você se case com o Masato?

  
Ela quer também.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Também?

  
Parece que foi ela quem fez a proposta, mas Hijirikawa Masaomi tem interesse nisso também.  
Ele mencionou algo sobre ter encontrado o que procurava.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** a situação consegue ficar pior que isso?

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** O pai dele é tipo a mãe do Tokiya?

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** É pau a pau

  
A mãe dele parece perigosa também.

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Perigosa?  
Você conheceu mesmo a mãe dele, ou o velho arranjou outra mulher?

  
Pelo jeito que os meus pais falaram, era a mesma.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** e por que você achou ela perigosa?  
eu nunca vi, mas o Hijirikawa sempre fala como ela é gentil

  
Aconteceram muitas coisas estranhas hoje, durante o jantar.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Estranhas como?

  
Foram muitos imprevistos.  
Derramaram chá no meu pai, teve um acidente na cozinha e tiveram que mudar o cardápio de última hora.  
A senhora Hijirikawa passou mal também.  
Pensei que fosse tudo coincidência, mas, quando ela voltou, ela começou a falar mal do homem para os meus pais.  
Se ela não teve nada a ver com tudo que aconteceu, ela teve muita sorte, ou ele teve muito azar.  
Mas… pelo jeito que ela falava, ela parecia muito satisfeita, deve ter planejado uma parte de tudo aquilo.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** ela jantou o Masaomi, e o Hijirikawa não falou nada?

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** É meio difícil de acreditar…  
Eu nunca pensei que ela ia fazer algo assim

  
Ela estava com muita raiva.  
Parece que ele não estava sabendo de nada.

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Ele?

  
Hijirikawa-san.

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Boa, ajudou demais, mano  
Tem 4 Hijirikawas

  
O filho, o do cabelo cortado na régua.  
Parece que ele não estava sabendo dessa história ainda.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** ???  
Cabelo cortado na régua?  
Como é isso?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** TOKIYA  
ESSA FOI A SUA PRIMEIRA IMPRESSÃO DELE?!

  
Sim?  
Tem coisa mais chamativa que aquele cabelo horrível?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** ah, sei lá  
normalmente as pessoas falam daquela pinta ou da cor do cabelo, dos olhos  
tem gente que repara como ele é sério e quieto também  
mas é isso mesmo, ele não sabia

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Acho que não dá pra culpar o Tokiya por reparar naquilo

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Ah… Tokki…  
Não foi assim que eu te criei ( ；∀；)

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Então, Tokiya  
O que você vai fazer agora?  
Não dá pra tentar negociar com a sua mãe ou com o pai dele, né?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** é perda de tempo conversar com eles

  
 **Camus:** E se falares com esse Masato?

  
Eu já falei com ele.

  
 **Camus:** E como foi?

  
Não foi.

  
 **Camus:** Ichinose? O que queres dizer com isto?

  
Eu briguei com ele.

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Porra, mas aí fode, né, meu  
Você conseguiu brigar com o Masato?  
Tipo, brigar brigar??  
Você sabe como isso é difícil?!

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** E por que vocês brigaram?

  
Eu estava meio estressado por causa do que aconteceu, e ele começou a tocar quando eu queria dormir.

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Ah, então ele que comprou a briga, isso não se faz  
Você fez pouco ainda

  
Acho que não foi a melhor ideia tocar tão tarde, mas eu exagerei.  
Quero pedir desculpas para ele e para a irmã dele amanhã.  
Quero dizer, hoje.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Ah, ele gosta de música também?

  
Não sei.  
Talvez.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** sabe, Tokiya  
acho que isso pode dar certo

  
O quê?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** o que o Camus-senpai disse  
realmente, não adianta tentar conseguir alguma coisa com aqueles dois  
mas o Hijirikawa vai te ouvir

  
E por que você acha isso?

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Bom, eles são amigos, né…

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** o Hijirikawa também não quer esse casamento

  
Não?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** isso  
ele meio que tem os motivos dele  
ele, a mãe dele, e a Mai não são a favor

  
A mãe dele é contra o casamento?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** sim?  
eu achei que você soubesse disso

  
Mas ela disse que não é contra.

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Ela deve ter mentido

  
Mas ela desejou que nós fôssemos felizes juntos.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** essa parte deve ser verdade

  
 **Camus:** Ela provavelmente não sairia ilesa dessa história se só falasse a verdade, mas concordo com Kurusu. Não sei quem ela é, mas essa parte não precisa ser verdade. Se esse Masaomi é tão ruim quanto a tua mãe, a senhora Hijirikawa provavelmente não tem poder de escolha, então ela dificilmente foi consultada. Dessa forma, ela pode ser contra essa decisão, mesmo que a opinião dela não conte muito.

  
Mas e sobre ela querer a nossa felicidade?

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Talvez ela simpatize com você.

  
Ela não me conhece.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Pelo que o Syo-tan disse, você e o Hijirin estão em posições parecidas  
Ela ama o filho, então ela quer a felicidade dele, é claro  
E, se o casamento acontecer, a felicidade dele vai ser a sua felicidade também  
Se isso não é suficiente para você, ela provavelmente não teve voz quando o momento dela chegou

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Oh! Sim, deve ser isso!

  
Mas o Hijirikawa-san realmente vai aceitar algum acordo?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** olha, Tokiya  
vocês já vão se casar mesmo  
melhor do que isso não vai ficar  
confia em mim

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Syo-tan!

  
 **Camus:** Sim, é o que está fadado a acontecer.

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Myu-chan! ( ＴДＴ)

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** você e o Hijirikawa não querem que isso aconteça, cada um com o seu motivo  
então acho que não precisa nem de acordo

  
 **Camus:** O que disseste?

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** eles não precisam de um acordo

  
Syo, eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar com isso, desculpa.

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** eu acho que vocês vão se dar bem  
não acho que vocês chegariam a ser um casal  
mas vocês podem ser amigos, né  
seria como ter um colega de quarto

  
Syo, você está sendo otimista demais.  
Já esqueceu como foi a nossa primeira conversa?

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Você disse que vai pedir desculpas, então não tem problema, Tokiya  
Pode dar certo mesmo

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** o Hijirikawa é um cara legal, sabe?  
meio esquisito, mas não é ruim  
vocês são meio parecidos e têm interesses em comum  
anota o que eu estou dizendo, vocês vão se dar bem  
pede desculpas amanhã e conversa melhor com ele  
fala tudo que tiver pra falar

  
Falar tudo é meio…  
Complicado…

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** fala quando se sentir confortável  
uma coisa de cada vez  
ele provavelmente não vai conseguir se abrir de uma vez também

  
 **Kotobuki Reiji:** Não tem como impedir o casamento mesmo, né?

  
 **Ittoki Otoya:** Seria legal se sim, mas acho que não, Rei-chan T0T

  
 **Kurusu Syo:** não

  
 **Kurosaki Ranmaru:** Não

  
 **Camus:** Não.

  
Não.  
A esse ponto, já está decidido.  
Minha mãe decidiu quando fez a proposta, e o pai dele deve ter decidido um pouco depois.  
Se chegamos ao ponto de vir para cá passar uns dias, é porque já não tem mais o que fazer.  
Nós vamos casar sim, infelizmente.


	10. Mãos gentis

Quioto, segunda-feira, 30 de dezembro.

Como Tokiya não conseguiu descansar durante a noite, ainda dormia quando uma das criadas da família Ichinose entrou no quarto para acordá-lo.

Ele normalmente acordava muito cedo, então a tarefa de ir acordá-lo não costumava significar isso, porque todo empregado que fosse aos seus aposentos para vê-lo já o encontraria de pé, mas aquele dia começou diferente de qualquer outro, com o Ichinose adormecido.

Incrédula, a mulher fitou o moreno por alguns instantes, sem saber como reagir, então se surpreendeu quando o atual herdeiro dos Ichinose se mexeu, mesmo que minimamente.

Ele dormia com tranquilidade, mas ela continuava assustada.

Parecia até que tinha visto uma assombração.

Um pouco relutante, ela se aproximou e se abaixou ao lado do moreno, chacoalhando com certa delicadeza o corpo exausto de Tokiya, que acordou com pouco esforço, apesar do cansaço acumulado de quem já não dormia bem há alguns dias.

– Bom dia, Tokiya-sama. É hora do café da manhã. – ela disse ao se levantar, sem esboçar grandes emoções. – Avisarei a senhora Ichiko que a senhorita se atrasará. Precisa de ajuda para se arrumar?

– Não, _obrigada_. – murmurou uma resposta automática, ainda sonolento, precisando de algum tempo para assimilar as palavras da mulher.

– Então, se me dá licença, estou de saída. – ela fez uma reverência formal, saindo do quarto pouco depois.

No instante em que a mulher o deixou a sós, ele levantou, ainda meio bêbado de sono por ter dormido bem menos do que as suas costumeiras seis horas de descanso.

A fim de evitar frustrações, não calculou o tempo que passou apagado. Discutiu algumas estratégias com os amigos até tarde da noite e não dormiu de imediato quando se retirou, então não precisava de muito esforço para saber que, na verdade, tinha só tirado um cochilo.

Dedicou o seu tempo a se aprontar para mais um dia de luta naquele inferno que apelidara carinhosamente de _"sua vida"_.

As roupas que Tokiya usava no dia a dia não eram exatamente bonitas e definitivamente não combinavam com a imagem graciosa que Ichiko queria que Tokiya tivesse, então, naquela ocasião, Tokiya não teve nem o luxo de escolher as roupas que levaria para a viagem.

Normalmente optava por algo mais minimalista e prático, então quimonos e yukatas não faziam parte do seu cotidiano, não se imaginava andando com um par de _getas_ nos pés e nem gostava da ideia de ter _kanzashis_ presos nos cabelos.

Ter uma mala preenchida com esse tipo de roupa então não era algo que lhe agradava, mas agradecia silenciosamente a família Hijirikawa por seguir esse estilo de vida, porque, aos seus olhos, era muito mais suportável vestir um quimono, mesmo que feminino, se isso significasse que em momento nenhum teria que usar algum vestido brilhante e colorido que sua mãe julgasse adequado.

Tinha separado um dos quimonos semiformais que trouxera. Julgando a ocasião, não precisaria usar nada muito formal, até porque não tinha sido avisado de nenhum plano para o dia, então, naquela segunda-feira, eram só hóspedes.

O próximo compromisso naquela mansão seria a festa de Ano Novo, então o dia 30 de dezembro era livre para Tokiya fazer o que bem entendesse desde que não incomodasse ninguém ou alguém lhe convocasse, então planejava conversar mais uma vez com Mai e Masato, como tinha prometido aos amigos.

Concordou em dar uma chance ao Hijirikawa do cabelo cortado com régua, mas resolveu que pensaria nisso depois de se redimir pelo mau comportamento da noite anterior.

Não tinha pressa, afinal, em algum tempo eles estariam casados, então ele teria muitas oportunidades para conversar com o azulado, não precisava apressar as coisas, Hijirikawa Masato não sairia correndo mesmo que ele não fosse atrás dele.

Tokiya então arrumou o cabelo sem grandes caprichos, só retirando os nós, ajeitando a repartição e alinhando os fios longos com uma escova qualquer que jogou na sua _necessaire_ quando fez as malas para Fukuoka.

Os cabelos de Tokiya eram longos, lisos e tinham um brilho azulado, como os da mãe, mas as pontas tendiam a enrolar para fora, coisa que não acontecia com os de Ichiko ou os de Takuto, então nunca entendeu muito bem como aquilo aconteceu logo com ele e com o irmão, mas não pensou muito nisso.

Questionou por um instante se seria aceitável mantê-lo solto, porém não precisou de muito para dar-se conta de que na noite anterior já tinha usado os cabelos soltos, então suspirou, aliviado, mas então uma lâmpada se acendeu em sua mente: a decisão final estava nas mãos de Masaomi, então, até que o momento chegasse, Tokiya ainda podia, ao menos, influenciar sua decisão.

Se mostrasse algo que ele não quisesse ver, talvez ele voltasse atrás na sua escolha.

Teria vergonha de aparecer na sala de jantar todo desarrumado, então decidiu que começaria com provocações sutis. Essa escolha fazia bem para o seu eu perfeccionista e apegado às normas e ainda evitaria muitas broncas da mãe, então sentia certa confiança no plano.

Se isso não desse certo, forçaria a barra aos poucos. Alguma hora Masaomi se ofenderia e desistiria daquela união, se tudo fosse de acordo com as suas ideias.

Já estava atrasado, e os acontecimentos daquela manhã de fim de ano indicavam que a sua estadia naquela mansão de atmosfera pesada seria ainda mais infernal do que antecipara, mas estava disposto a sacrificar mais um tanto da sua sanidade se pudesse escapar.

Tinha desistido na noite anterior, mas amanheceu com a cabeça no lugar.

É verdade que estava tudo definido: Ichiko e Masaomi vinham adiantando esse plano há algum tempo, mas nem a poderosa mãe de Tokiya seria capaz de ir contra a palavra do chefe dos Hijirikawa, e, se ele era tão ruim quanto a sua genetriz ou pior, como diziam Ranmaru e Syo, talvez fosse ainda mais fácil influenciá-lo, então Tokiya estava positivo de que aquilo daria certo, mesmo que fosse loucura.

Como sua mãe não estava por perto para fiscalizar, Tokiya tomou a liberdade de se portar de forma mais modesta. Não estava muito empolgado para aparecer publicamente mais uma vez, então fez questão de optar por uma apresentação mais confortável.

Essa era a sua forma de controlar o pouco que ainda estava sob seu alcance.

Se era para ir até o inferno, que não fosse todo emperiquitado.

Por causa do status da família Hijirikawa, também imaginava que eles se preocupavam em exibir poder de diferentes formas, e essa ideia se reforçava de diferentes maneiras. Na noite anterior, por exemplo, Mai vestia um furisode, peça muito formal para um mero jantar de pouco valor, então concluiu que algo semelhante aconteceria naquela manhã.

No fim, optou por um iro-muji cor de amora com um hanhaba-obi contrastante por causa da estampa, uma aparência menos formal que a da noite passada, em que utilizara um fukuro-obi e um furisode, mas um pouco longe de ser considerada casual.

As regras de formalidade eram claras para si: era aceitável vestir um iro-muji em várias situações, mas como aquele, em específico, não possuía um brasão da família ele era mais informal, algo comum em festas, cerimônias de chá e outros tipos de encontro. O seu uso era um pouco limitado a isso, enquanto o hanhaba-obi podia era aceitável em outras ocasiões, sendo, normalmente, um obi mais casual que podia acompanhar até um yukata.

Um iro-muji talvez fosse muito para um café da manhã, mas Tokiya já não tinha certeza de mais nada.

Na noite anterior, Masaomi vestia um hakama listrado, Yui desfilava num houmongi, Mai exibia um furisode, e o omeshi de Masato não era assim tão formal.

No fim, nem os Hijirikawa estavam combinando direito, então Tokiya começou a duvidar se esse realmente seria um problema para Masaomi, que parecia não se importar com essa divisão na noite anterior.

Incerto do sucesso do seu plano, Tokiya eventualmente deixou o quarto e adentrou aqueles corredores extensos e vazios. Com tudo iluminado não teria problemas para encontrar a sala de jantar, então não se preocupou com a possibilidade de se perder no caminho para lá, mas, no fundo, sentia um grande desconforto que não podia ignorar.

Havia muita pressão sobre si, como Reiji apontou na noite anterior. Envolver-se com os Hijirikawa era algo que beneficiava bastante a sua família, então entendia o porquê da decisão da mãe de vendê-lo como um troféu bonito sem cogitar muito os prós e contras.

Não tinha o que questionar, simples assim.

Reconhecia que sua mãe sempre colocou muita dedicação na sua criação, praticamente montando a sua mais bela boneca, perfeita a ponto de ser cogitada por qualquer um, até mesmo aqueles numa posição superior aos Ichinose.

Esse tempo todo, Ichiko esteve dedicando tempo e recursos para moldar uma dama cuja função era a de abrir mais portas para a família, e a situação em que Tokiya se encontrava provava que, para o seu horror, a insistência de sua mãe foi bem-sucedida.

Talvez mais do que ela sempre foi capaz de imaginar.

O peixe que tinha fisgado não era qualquer um: aquela era a carne mais nobre de algum peixe raríssimo, e Ichiko estava tão satisfeita com a sua pescaria próspera que já pensava no banquete que faria com aquele tesouro e como arranjaria a mesa que exibiria para o mundo com aquele prato _magnífico_.

Se deixasse aquele peixe escapar, nunca mais vê-lo-ia, então ela tinha as suas estratégias para não deixá-lo se soltar do anzol. Estava disposta a fazer sacrifícios aos quais não se submeteria em situações distintas, mas também não tinha medo de ousar.

Tokiya se encontrava em uma posição bastante delicada desde o começo de sua vida: seu nascimento nunca foi planejado, mas Ichiko nunca reclamou de ter dado à luz aos gêmeos. Pelo contrário, ela sentia que a Deusa da Vitória tinha sorrido para si, então sempre viu essa coincidência como uma bênção e, consequentemente, criou os filhos debaixo da própria asa, como os seus bens mais preciosos.

As famílias de elite só precisam de um bom herdeiro para prosperar por mais uma geração, então um segundo filho era um belo bônus, a cereja em cima do bolo. Um enfeite bonito que, apesar de não deixar o bolo mais gostoso, tinha o poder de deixá-lo ainda mais atraente.

O gêmeo mais velho, Hayato, foi criado para representar o reinado dos Ichinose, então sempre esteve rodeado pelas câmeras. O seu carisma, a personalidade energética e o talento para o entretenimento lhe garantiram uma posição sólida no império dos Ichinose ainda cedo, sem que alguém intervisse.

Desde o começo, era certo que o papel de Hayato era suceder Ichiko, tomar as rédeas da emissora e levá-la a alturas jamais alcançadas, e, conhecendo bem o irmão, Tokiya sabia que isso seria fácil para ele, porque Hayato era um gênio excêntrico que respondia facilmente às expectativas dos pais e da alta sociedade.

Acima de tudo, afinal, Hayato gostava do que fazia.

Não, ele não gostava, ele _amava_ aquilo.

Ele se identificou com aquele mundo, então, mesmo que aquela fosse a sua obrigação, ele não conseguia se ver fazendo outra coisa. 

Tokiya, por outro lado, foi criado com uma mentalidade que divergia muito daquilo que o mesmo tinha como ideal, algo que nunca seria capaz de aceitar e amar.

Se o seu irmão mais velho era tudo que os Ichinose sempre precisaram, não havia um grande papel para Tokiya, mas ainda havia lacunas a serem preenchidas.

Ichinose Tokiya jamais seria o protagonista daquela novela, _O Circo dos Ichinose_ , então para si foi atribuída a missão de dar suporte ao irmão, e o caminho traçado por sua mãe se resumia em aumentar a lista de contatos dos Ichinose através de matrimônio, laços de sangue.

Tudo porque, ao seu ver, esse seria o tipo de relação mais forte, algo que nunca se quebraria, mesmo depois de gerações.

Por isso, Tokiya foi educado a fim de responder às expectativas da alta sociedade também, mas o resultado final era diferente: enquanto Hayato foi guiado para um mundo mais liberal, os arredores de Tokiya eram e sempre seriam mais tradicionais.

Para si também nunca foi traçado um plano muito detalhado para a sua carreira, porque Ichiko nunca se importou de verdade com certos pontos da vida de Tokiya.

Desde que ele tivesse os modos de uma _dama_ , uma bela aparência e um leque variado de habilidades para exibir e atrair olhares exigentes, ele cumpriria seu papel, porque a maioria das famílias que faziam parte da elite japonesa só gostariam de ter um troféu bonito para tomarem chá e exibirem ao lado de um chefe _competente_.

Tokiya então tinha sido criado para se adequar a uma imagem construída pela sociedade machista, que definia que o lugar de uma mulher era dentro de casa, cuidando dos filhos e do marido, mas ele, que sequer se identificava como uma mulher, jamais seria capaz de aceitar esse destino cruel, mesmo sentindo que essa sina estava diante dos seus olhos.

Nos últimos 26 anos, Ichiko dedicou quantias exorbitantes de dinheiro e energia para aprimorar sua melhor mercadoria, que só seria oferecida a quem ela julgasse merecedor de tal joia.

No fim, ela estava muito satisfeita com a situação. Finalmente sentia que o investimento valeu a pena, porque já podia sentir as belas consequências daquela união.

Ultimamente, a chefe dos Ichinose estava preocupada com a idade de Tokiya. Temia que o desgaste do tempo interferisse na qualidade da sua pedra preciosa, mesmo que tomasse os devidos cuidados para preservá-la, então Tokiya sabia que, cedo ou tarde, aquilo aconteceria, porque Ichiko certamente começaria uma corrida contra o tempo se aquela oportunidade não tivesse caído em seu colo.

Não sabia quais eram as circunstâncias do Hijirikawa, mas sentia que, se sua mãe começasse uma busca séria e desesperada por pretendentes, ela começaria pelos peixes maiores, então, cedo ou tarde, entraria em contato com Masaomi, e Tokiya se convencia de que aquilo talvez fosse inevitável.

Podia até ser melhor que aquilo acontecesse antes, porém ainda achava muito difícil digerir a ideia.

Como agora a maioria dos empregados dos Hijirikawa já conhecia seu rosto também, o seu caminho até a sala de jantar, apesar de tranquilo e sem imprevistos, foi incômodo.

Todos que notavam a sua presença paravam tudo que faziam para demonstrarem algum respeito com reverências e saudações breves.

Nenhum dos episódios durava mais que alguns segundos, mas eram suficientes para desconcentrar Tokiya.

Estando sempre distante dos holofotes, Tokiya estava mais habituado a trabalhar por trás das cortinas, sem ter a sua presença notada, mesmo que importante. Não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de situação e sair da sua zona de conforto era desagradável, porque não sabia ao certo como reagir, mesmo que tenha sido criado para se adequar a qualquer ocasião.

Normalmente não tinha problemas com esse tipo de situação, mas percebeu que era muito mais instável do que imaginava, porque todos ali sabiam quem era, e seus menores deslizes seriam notados com facilidade, uma vez que estavam todos lhe julgando.

Pensava que, se não fosse por todas essas interrupções, chegaria muito mais rápido. Tinha quase certeza, mas precisou que outra empregada o parasse para concluir que todas aquelas paradas o atrasavam ainda mais.

Só não depositou a culpa em todos porque reconhecia que tinha a sua parcela de culpa.

Ele poderia dar mais atenção a todos e chegar a tempo se acordasse um pouco mais cedo, se dormisse direito, se não se deixasse levar pelos seus sentimentos.

Seria tudo infinitamente mais fácil se pudesse controlar de verdade tudo que sentia.

Ainda assim, dava o seu melhor para não descontar nos outros as suas frustrações. Tentava, ao máximo, não repetir os erros da noite passada, então tratou de ouvir o que a moça tinha a dizer, mesmo que a sua vontade fosse de sair correndo daquela casa.

– Indo para o desjejum, senhorita?

– Sim. Estou um pouco _atrasada_. – esboçou um pequeno sorriso, meio sem graça.

– Não há com o que se preocupar, Tokiya-sama. Nem todos estavam lá quando saí.

– Oh, mesmo?

Fingiu alguma surpresa, mas, na verdade, achava que aquele era um infortúnio. Se não fosse o único atrasado, a atenção não seria toda sua. Pior ainda seria se o atraso fosse de um Hijirikawa, como suspeitava.

– Sim. Yui-sama não estará convosco, então não precisa dar falta dela, ela estará em seu quarto, mas Masato-sama estava ausente também. – ela sorriu, numa tentativa de consolo.

– Sabe me dizer se Yui-sama está bem?

Tokiya questionou numa mistura de preocupação genuína e vontade de mudar de assunto. O dia mal tinha começado, e o universo já ia contra ele.

– Ela teve um dia longo ontem, então hoje está um tanto indisposta, mas acredito que não seja grave, então pode ficar tranquila. Creio que ainda poderá comparecer à festa de Ano Novo.

– Que boa notícia. – exibiu um sorriso um pouco maior que o anterior. – Se me permite, preciso ir.

Ele fez uma breve reverência que foi retribuída pela empregada, que seguiu o rumo oposto ao qual Tokiya seguia.

Ele suspirou, mais indiscreto do que gostaria, repleto de alívio. Não sabia dizer se sobreviveria a mais um dia no inferno, mas, independentemente disso, tinha que seguir em frente.

O mundo não faria a gentileza de parar o tempo para que pudesse respirar e mudar o passado que lhe era tão desagradável.

Infelizmente, aquela era a realidade, e, diferente dos seus amados livros, o maravilhoso nunca se materializaria, nem por um milagre.

Eventualmente, Tokiya se viu de frente para a porta da sala de jantar. Sentia que já fazia uma década desde que deixara o seu quarto, então reconhecia que tinha perdido a noção do tempo.

Mesmo tendo chegado tão longe, ainda hesitou em abrir a porta, mas, com uma coragem pouco sincera, conseguiu entrar.

Ao abrir as portas de correr, pôde ver um pouco da cena que a empregada de antes lhe descrevera, dessa vez em mais detalhes.

Seus pais estavam, mais uma vez, sentados lado a lado, um pouco mais próximos do que na noite anterior. Eles se comportavam de maneiras diferentes, com Ichiko se concentrando em sua refeição, enquanto o pai de Tokiya alternava entre comer e conversar.

Não muito distante deles estava o chefe da família Hijirikawa, com a boca fechada como um túmulo, e, um pouco afastada, estava Mai, que mais conversava do que comia.

Os assentos de Yui e Masato, no entanto, continuavam vazios como o próprio.

Aproveitando que não tinham notado sua presença ainda, Tokiya observou as roupas das pessoas presentes: Mai vestia um tsumugi branco com pequenas formas geométricas em azul marinho metálico, com os cabelos soltos, mas com um kanzashi bem mais simples que o da noite anterior;

Sua mãe não tão adorável vestia um komon cor de marfim com desenhos em carmesim verdadeiro, com o cabelo preso num coque por um kanzashi modesto;

Seu pai exibia algum edo-komon cor de boleta branca com as linhas em uma cor muito mais escura;

Já Masaomi vestia um quimono preto e, aparentemente, um hakama, mas por causa da posição em que estavam, não soube dizer se era, de fato, o caso, então não sabia nem se era listrado, liso ou se realmente tinha um hakama envolvido.

Não precisou olhar muito para perceber que, no fim, estava até mais formal que os outros, então disfarçou o seu olhar derrotado, fechando a porta atrás de si sem fazer muito barulho.

Sua mãe foi a primeira a notar a sua chegada, lançando-lhe o seu olhar mais frio que só foi notado por ele.

O dos olhos vazios ignorou aquela cena do inferno, fazendo um breve pedido de desculpas, sem dar justificativas.

Até existiam boas explicações para o seu atraso, mas não era elegante dizer que tinha dormido mal.

Também seria mal educado dizer que os empregados tinham lhe atrapalhado, então julgou que o melhor a ser feito era assumir culpa pelo erro, sem tentar amenizar a impressão que teriam de si.

Tokiya então se sentou, praticamente rezando para que ninguém perguntasse alguma coisa, mas, quando os seus olhos encontraram os arroxeados do outro lado da mesa, percebeu que era inevitável.

Aqueles olhos brilhantes transbordavam de energia e ansiavam por respostas. Podia ver que não havia malícia em seu semblante, porém Tokiya não pôde evitar a sensação de perigo.

Sua futura _cunhada_ talvez lhe desse mais trabalho do que antecipara.

– Bons dias, Tokiya-sama! – ela cumprimentou num bom humor fora do normal.

Tokiya achava estranho que ela o recebia com tanta hospitalidade mesmo depois de ter sido tratada com palavras duras na noite anterior, mas resolveu não dar muita atenção a esse detalhe, dando continuidade à conversa que não estava a fim de ter.

– Bons dias, Mai-sama. – esboçou um pequeno sorriso gentil, varrendo para longe todas as suas perguntas sobre aquela menina. – Tem algo que queira me falar?

– Oh, sim! Sim, sim! – ela disse numa mistura de surpresa e alegria, sem se dar o trabalho de conter as emoções.

Para Tokiya era um pouco difícil acreditar que ela era uma Hijirikawa ou, até mesmo, de uma família da elite.

Se fosse ele agindo daquele jeito, provavelmente levaria um tapa da mãe quando ninguém estivesse lá para ver.

– Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo que ocorreu na noite anterior, foi um descuido! Prometo que não se repetirá!

A menina disse ao abaixar a cabeça, com o tom alto e claro, para que todos ouvissem, mesmo que não fosse intencional.

– Oh, não, eu que peço desculpas. Sinto muito por ter sido tão _rígida_ , não há por que se conter em vossa residência, ainda mais quando se dedica tempo à arte.

– Tokiya-sama tem interesse por música?

– Creio que sim…?

– Tokiya-sama!

– Sim?

– Será que é muito perguntar se você canta?

– Cantar?

– Isso! A sua voz é muito bonita, então achei que combinaria.

– Ora, ora, não é para tanto…

– Você também acha, Mai-sama? – a voz de Takuto atravessou a sala de jantar num tom de claro interesse.

– Claro! – ela assentiu, quase batendo as mãos na mesa quando levantou um pouco o corpo. – Tokiya-sama não falou nada durante o jantar de ontem, então não tive a oportunidade de ouvir a voz dela, mas ontem ela nos pagou uma visita na sala de música. Ela brigou com a gente, só que deu para ver como a voz dela é bonita.

– Oh, é mesmo? – Ichiko, que se manteve quieta até então, questionou com um sorriso e uma veia saltada.

Para muitos, ela estava calma, pois não perceberam a irritação em sua fala, mas, aos olhos de Tokiya, ela estava prestes a perder o controle. Ela queria gritar.

– Não há com o que se preocupar, Ichiko-sama. Tokiya-sama fez a coisa certa. Se não fosse por ela, incomodaríamos todos que tentavam descansar depois de um dia cansativo.

– De jeito nenhum, Mai-sama. – insistiu, olhando torto para Tokiya, que tentava, ao máximo, ignorá-la.

– Calma, Ichiko-san, tenha um pouco de paciência, está muito exaltada. Veja bem o que está fazendo: planeja contrariar Mai-sama quando ela diz que não há com o que se preocupar? – o pai de Tokiya então puxou a coleira invisível de Ichiko, evitando que o pior acontecesse.

– Tem razão. – ela admitiu, derrotada. – Peço perdão pela insolência, Mai-sama.

– Não precisa se desculpar, Ichiko-sama, todos cometemos erros de vez em quando.

– Mai-sama. – Takuto voltou a chamar a Hijirikawa assim que a poeira baixou.

– Sim?

– Se tiver tempo livre, o que acha de pedir para Tokiya cantar?

– Mesmo?! Será que não é pedir muito?!

A azulada questionava sobre ser invasiva, mas era claro no seu tom de voz e na sua expressão eufórica que ela já ansiava por isso.

– De jeito nenhum. Tokiya gosta muito de cantar.

– Pai-

– Bom dia. – o terceiro Hijirikawa, até então, desaparecido, pronunciou-se.

Ele fez uma reverência e sentou-se ao lado de Mai. O seu olhar era baixo e revelava que ele estava distraído. Em seu rosto estava estampado um cansaço que Tokiya não viu na noite anterior, então concluiu que, assim como ele, Masato não teve uma boa noite de sono.

Ele era outro que vestia um tsumugi, mas o seu era azul lazulita, e Tokiya achava curioso como os irmãos conseguiam combinar até nas vestimentas, mesmo que acidentalmente.

O silêncio desagradável pairava, apagando todos os vestígios da conversa que tinham até então, mas no ar sentia-se algo muito mais pesado que a atmosfera daquela sala de jantar.

Era uma sensação desconfortável, pesada e opressora, mas os pais de Tokiya aparentemente não sentiam isso, porque terminavam com tranquilidade a refeição que deviam ter finalizado há tempos.

– Masato.

Masaomi chamou sem expressar muito, mas Mai, Masato e Tokiya sentiram o ar vibrar. Soava monótono como um rádio, porém ameaçava o homem mais jovem com a sua presença dominante.

– Onde esteve até agora?

– Com Jii. – o Hijirikawa do cabelo azul cortado na régua respondeu rapidamente, emendando logo em seguida: – Ele queria que eu desse a minha opinião sobre alguns preparativos para a festa de Ano Novo, e demoramos mais do que esperávamos.

– Mais nada?

– Mais nada.

– Muito bem. – ele disse e, sem devaneios, levantou-se. – Aproveitem o café da manhã, tenho alguns assuntos pendentes a resolver. – anunciou, sem esperar pelas respostas dos familiares ou dos convidados.

Assim que Masaomi deixou a sala de jantar, Masato se permitiu suspirar, aliviado, mas foram poucos os que repararam, então deram continuidade à refeição, logo esquecendo o ocorrido, porém o clima continuou denso, então nem mesmo Mai teve a capacidade de manter algum assunto vivo.

Cada conversa iniciada com muito esforço da parte de Mai acabava mais rápido do que começava, então o café da manhã terminou com aquela atmosfera pesada entre os Hijirikawa e os Ichinose.

Os pais de Tokiya foram os primeiros a se despedirem, saindo assim que os empregados retiraram seus pratos, mas Mai, Masato e Tokiya não estavam nem perto de terminarem o café da manhã e já não tinham nem estômago para isso.

Eles remexiam o conteúdo nos pratos ou observavam a comida numa tentativa desesperada de fazer com que ela sumisse, nem que fosse com a força do pensamento, então nunca avançavam de verdade.

Mai era a que estava lá há mais tempo, mas enrolou o máximo que pôde, então mal tinha tocado no seu prato e agora brincava com a comida, despedaçando o pedaço de peixe com o hashi enquanto tomava a sua quarta ou quinta xícara de chá.

Tokiya tinha chegado atrasado e fora abordado por Mai antes que pudesse comer alguma coisa, então as suas porções estavam inteiras, da mesma forma que estavam quando foram servidas.

Naquele prato não tinha nada que Tokiya não gostasse de comer, então acreditava que, se não fosse pelo clima péssimo e a sensação de ter levado uma bronca, provavelmente teria apreciado a comida como fez anteriormente, mas, naquela manhã, não conseguia comer nada, e o chá lhe parecia sem gosto.

Masato tinha sido o último a chegar e, assim como Tokiya, não tinha nem encostado na comida. De tempos em tempos ele remexia a comida no prato, tentava levar um pouco do arroz à boca, mas logo desistia e voltava a encarar aquele prato como uma criança que se recusava a comer pimentões.

Ele segurava o copo de chá com as duas mãos, sentia o cheiro da bebida e voltava a colocá-lo sobre a mesa.

Aquele era um ciclo que se repetia sem falhas.

Foi durante essa refeição desagradável que Tokiya lembrou-se do seu objetivo para o dia.

Havia alguns empregados com eles na sala de jantar, mas nenhum deles parecia prestar atenção no que os três faziam. Não era ideal, mas serviria. Seria mais que suficiente para se redimir pela noite anterior, por ter sido tão indelicado.

– Masato-san? – chamou sua atenção, sentindo um toque de estranheza ao pronunciar o nome do _noivo_. – Sobre ontem a noite… – iniciou num tom mais baixo do que o normal, ainda escolhendo as palavras com certo cuidado.

– Ah… mais uma vez, sinto muitíssimo pela grosseria. Não acontecerá novamente. – o Hijirikawa pausou, desviando o olhar brevemente. – Mai assumiu a culpa pelo ocorrido, mas a verdade é que a ideia foi minha, então peço que a poupe disso.

– Ora, não, Masato-san. Não há pelo que se desculpar, eu também passei dos limites quando os repreendi, então quem deve se redimir por ontem sou eu, não acha? – fez uma pergunta retórica, logo acrescentando. – Já se desculparam na noite anterior, então não têm com o que se incomodar, certo? Então ficaria _agradecida_ se aceitassem o meu pedido de desculpas. – abaixou a cabeça em silêncio, sendo observado por todos.

– Levante a cabeça, Ichinose. – o azulado ordenou em um tom suave. – Creio que não tenha feito nada para chegar a esse ponto. Fomos nós que te incomodamos, então não há pelo que se desculpar.

– Não era um incômodo.

– Não?

– Não. – desviou o olhar, voltando a fitá-los logo em seguida. – Deixei que as minhas emoções tomassem controle das minhas ações. É por isso que peço desculpas.

– Tudo bem.

– Perdão?

– É normal. Não precisa se culpar por não conseguir lidar com tudo como gostaria. – pausou. – Estamos em situações semelhantes, então talvez seja mais fácil se nos apoiarmos.

– "Não precisamos de outro inimigo". É isso que quer dizer?

– De certa forma, sim. – pausou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha antes de voltar a olhar Tokiya nos olhos para dar continuidade ao raciocínio. – Já não há nada que possamos fazer para impedir os planos dos nossos pais, então não precisamos tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Nós não nos conhecemos direito, mas quero deixar claro que não espero que sejamos um casal. É muito difícil chegar a esse ponto.

– Entendo. Isso não é um romance clichê, a realidade é muito mais dura que isso, então é pedir muito que isso aconteça e vire uma história de amor. Também não espero esse tipo de relação de você, se é que isso te tranquiliza. – esboçou um pequeno sorriso satisfeito, estendendo a mão por cima da mesa, sugerindo um apertar de mãos. – Eu cuido dos meus problemas, e você dos seus?

– Justo. – esboçava uma surpresa discreta e, apesar de hesitante, apertou a mão de Tokiya.

O gesto simples que firmava o acordo de ambas as partes durou mais do que o normal. Aquele era um toque um tanto incomum para Masato, que normalmente mantinha sua distância, então não sabia ao certo como agir e estava até um pouco nervoso, mas nem por isso achava aquilo desagradável.

Não havia uma grande diferença de tamanho entre suas mãos, então reparava que, apesar das aparências, os dedos de Tokiya tinham as pontas um pouco ásperas e algumas cicatrizes difíceis de notar pelo olhar, mas salientes ao toque.

Era aquela a mão de uma pessoa determinada que secretamente não poupava esforços. Era a imagem triste de alguém que se dedicava de corpo e alma para satisfazer um certo _alguém_ , mas esse sentimento nunca alcançou essa pessoa, então, por bem ou por mal, Tokiya continuou superando os seus limites na esperança de um dia ser notado.

Masato entendeu que o moreno era uma pessoa que se apoiava em um certo objetivo, e que era daí que vinha a sua força, mas era nessa mesma meta que se encontrava a sua maior fraqueza.

Do outro lado da mesa, Tokiya prestava atenção em outros detalhes.

Diferente do Hijirikawa, o Ichinose não pensava muito sobre aquele aperto de mãos. Foi ele que sugeriu, então achava seguro e confortável, mesmo que também não fosse alguém que apreciasse muito o contato físico.

Era um gesto comum e igual aos outros, mas, ao mesmo tempo, diferente.

Apesar da típica expressão indiferente e a presença distante, o seu toque era extremamente delicado. Era, definitivamente, um aperto de mãos, mas a sua pegada era muito leve. A força que Masato colocava naquele contato era mínima, porém ainda era possível sentir o seu calor e a textura mole da palma e dos dedos.

Era meio inusitado, mas _aquele_ _Hijirikawa_ _Masato_ tinha mãos suaves, macias e reconfortantes. Aquela era a mão de um homem gentil, muito diferente do que esperava do herdeiro de um dos maiores conglomerados do país.

A análise então foi cortada quando Tokiya afastou suas mãos.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio pairou sobre aquela mesa de jantar, entretanto a atmosfera já não era nem pesada, nem constrangedora.

Não era certo dizer que havia um sentimento de proximidade entre eles, mas, depois de tudo aquilo, eles estavam menos distantes uns dos outros.

A tempestade que se iniciou quando Masaomi exibiu sua presença finalmente tinha passado, e eles podiam ver alguns tímidos raios de Sol iluminando o dia.

Aquele não era o melhor cenário possível, mas, para aqueles que viviam o inferno, ter uma felicidade, mesmo que pequena, significava o mundo.

O acordo era significativo até mesmo para Mai, que observara tudo de perto sem se pronunciar.

Era um passo muito pequeno e não significava muito naquela longa jornada, todavia ali eles começariam a caminhar pelo caminho menos espinhoso e turbulento que escolheram.

O futuro não reservava somente as coisas boas, porém nenhum deles esperava um mar de rosas sob um lindo arco-íris.

Tudo que queriam era uma ponta de esperança, uma luz no fim do túnel.

Aquela era uma chama frágil e pequena que ameaçava se apagar a qualquer momento, mas Tokiya e Masato estavam dispostos a mantê-la acesa, mesmo que essa decisão tivesse um preço alto a ser pago.

Naquele ponto do campeonato, o café já tinha esfriado há muito tempo, mas ninguém se deu o trabalho de pedir para algum empregado fazer algo a respeito.

Comeram aquela refeição gelada na companhia uns dos outros enquanto esboçavam pequenos sorrisos e discutiam assuntos leves para quebrar o gelo, apesar de nunca se aprofundarem muito em nenhum deles.

Já era relativamente tarde quando terminaram o café da manhã e deixaram a sala de jantar, porém nenhum dos empregados que tiraram a mesa ousou dirigir a palavra a algum deles, e o único Ichinose presente não soube dizer se não o fizeram por medo ou por saberem ler as entrelinhas.

Masato e Mai foram juntos a algum lugar sem a companhia de Tokiya. Mai chegou a convidá-lo, mas ele recusou o convite, alegando que tinha algo para resolver, então o moreno finalmente se viu sozinho depois de um tempo que lhe parecia uma eternidade.

Ele andava distraído pelos corredores extensos da mansão, imerso em pensamentos, incapaz de focar em muitas coisas simultaneamente, como costumava fazer.

A sua estadia em Quioto era particularmente cansativa por causa de toda a exposição com a qual não estava acostumado.

Estar sob os olhos de tantas pessoas lhe drenava muita energia.

Saber que todas aquelas pessoas esperavam algo de si colocava muita pressão sobre os seus ombros, mas o que mais lhe aterrorizava era pensar que todos fariam o papel que, até então, só sua mãe fazia.

Seriam todos fiscais da sua imagem de boa dama, e aquela tortura continuaria para sempre, porque ele estava preso a essa imagem que sua mãe criou.

Ser notado pelas outras pessoas era incômodo, porque ninguém o enxergava como ele realmente era.

Tudo que as outras pessoas viam era uma moça bela e educada, e, mesmo que Tokiya encontrasse alguma coragem para se assumir, nenhuma alma ao seu redor o levaria a sério.

Foi assim a sua vida toda, mas Tokiya ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquela dor cortante que sentia toda vez que dizia um _“obrigada”_ ou se referia a si mesmo no feminino.

Também nunca entendeu porque se sentia atravessado a cada _“senhorita”_ que era dirigido a si.

Não sabia porque sentia que estava andando descalço em cacos de vidro quando alguém o elogiava por algum traço da sua aparência que tanto o incomodava.

Ele tentava se convencer de que tinha se preparado a vida toda para engolir a angústia quando esse momento chegasse, mas, estando de cara com o seu destino, via que nunca estaria pronto para isso, porque ele nunca deixaria de ser ele mesmo, e aquele caminho exigia que ele mentisse constantemente para si.

Aquele rumo sugeria que Tokiya se desprendesse da sua identidade, que fosse outra pessoa, alguém que ele não conhecia, porque os membros daquela elite nunca o aceitariam como ele era.

Reconhecia que não sabia quase nada sobre o seu _noivo_ , talvez aquilo nem a ponta do icebergue, mas ele sabia que, assim como ele, Masato não era sincero com os próprios sentimentos.

Estavam ambos se reprimindo e seguindo o roteiro daquela peça, respeitando seus papéis que nunca permitiriam que o público descobrisse quem eles eram de verdade.

Ele mentiria para si mesmo se dissesse que não tinha medo de conhecer o verdadeiro Masato sem nenhuma das suas máscaras, mas sentia que ficaria tudo bem.

Não sabia se conseguiria se abrir de corpo e alma para ele e mostrar quem era de verdade, porém queria confiar nele.

Teve muitas experiências ruins, e a ideia de se assumir para mais alguém o deixava nervoso, entretanto Tokiya resolveu confiar naquelas mãos gentis.

No fim, talvez Syo tivesse razão.

Talvez Masato e Tokiya fossem um pouco parecidos, e aquilo podia dar certo mesmo que não houvesse um acordo formal entre eles para forçá-los a cooperarem entre si.

O Ichinose achou que finalmente teria algum tempo para descansar e recarregar as energias quando retornasse ao quarto, mas, antes que pudesse abrir a porta, foi parado por uma mulher.

Era a mesma mulher com quem tinha conversado mais cedo,, se sua memória não falhava.

– Ichinose-sama, será que a senhorita tem um minuto?


	11. Medo e repulsa

Quioto, segunda-feira, 30 de dezembro.

Tokiya não sabia muito bem como tinha se metido naquela situação, mas, antes que pudesse fazer algo para sair dela, percebeu que já não podia voltar atrás.

Ele seguia a mulher, em silêncio, acompanhando o seu ritmo apressado, apesar de não saber o porquê de tanta urgência.

A criada não disse nada sobre o que fariam depois daquilo, e o moreno azulado a acompanhou mesmo sem estar convencido de que aquilo valia alguma coisa.

Ele sentia que não teve outra opção, porque ela só tinha perguntado se ele tinha algum tempo livre.

Depois de ouvir a resposta positiva de Tokiya, ela comemorou discretamente e se pôs a percorrer aqueles longos corredores sem nunca dar satisfação ao convidado dos Hijirikawa.

Eles caminharam por algum tempo, parando na frente de uma das várias portas daquela mansão. Não chegaram a deixar a ala dos quartos, mas tinham ido para longe dos aposentos destinados aos hóspedes, então o moreno já tinha uma ideia de quem o "convidara" naquelas circunstâncias.

Mai e Masato estavam ocupados e dificilmente voltaram para os seus quartos, até porque seguiram a direção oposta que seguiu Tokiya.

Não acharia estranho se o chamassem, mas via que esse não era o caso, não dessa vez.

Não sabia ainda onde ficavam os aposentos de Masaomi, porém achava pouco provável que o Hijirikawa mandasse aquela mulher para buscá-lo.

Era verdade que não o conhecia tão bem, entretanto tinha conhecimento do fato de que Masaomi era terrivelmente exigente e pouco tolerante. Tokiya achava seguro concluir que ele não admitiria alguém como ela, ainda mais para ter por perto por muito tempo.

Acreditava que aquela mulher estava relacionada a Yui, e as suas suspeitas foram confirmadas assim que a mulher deu leves batidas na porta com as costas da mão, direcionando o olhar a Tokiya, encarando-o por alguns instantes.

Ela não disse nada, mas aquele olhar melancólico e pesado pedia silenciosamente para que Tokiya se preparasse para o que estava prestes a ver, recebendo em troca o assentir do moreno, que resolveu se abster de comentários desnecessários.

A mulher abriu a porta com certa delicadeza, indicando com a palma a passagem para que Tokiya entrasse antes.

Quando Tokiya entrou, ela fechou a porta atrás dele, mas já não o acompanhava mais. Ele teria que seguir viagem sozinho a partir dali e já não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Mais uma vez confirmando as suas suspeitas, a mulher deitada na cama era Yui, ainda de pijama.

Ela tateava com os dígitos esqueléticos a mesa de canto, procurando algo, um tanto frustrada, então Tokiya se aproximou e alcançou para ela o controle remoto da cama, que, diferente do que ela pensava, não se encontrava sobre a tal mesa de canto.

O controle tinha caído, então estava entre a cama e a mesa de cabeceira, pendurado somente pelo fio do dispositivo.

As mãos de Yui eram geladas, e o seu toque foi mínimo, mas um pouco brusco, mesmo que sem querer.

Os seus dedos eram longos e visivelmente debilitados, com um nível avançado de degeneração, enquanto as unhas detonadas espelhavam a saúde frágil da senhora Hijirikawa, que já teve dias melhores.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu, doce, e esboçou um sorriso gentil ao ajustar a inclinação da cama, agora o vendo por outro ângulo. – Sente-se, por favor. – indicou a cadeira, não muito longe do moreno azulado.

Era impossível não notar que Yui estava mais pálida que na noite anterior, mas ela ainda exibia um sorriso açucarado quando via o olhar preocupado de Tokiya, praticamente dizendo que estava tudo bem, apesar de ele já saber que não era essa a realidade.

– Bom dia, Tokiya-san. Sinto muito por te trazer até aqui tão cedo e sem um convite decente, mas temos que conversar a sós.

– Não é incomodo algum, Hijirikawa-san. – mentiu Tokiya, secretamente amargo. – A que devo a honra?

– É sobre o Masato. Também tem muito a ver com você, Tokiya-san.

Yui deu um tempo para Tokiya. Nem ela sabia ao certo se esperava dele uma resposta, mas não tardou a perceber que o Ichinose não estava disposto a fazer perguntas, então resolveu que o melhor que podia fazer era dar início ao assunto.

– Como já sabe, até ontem, Masato não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.

– Sim, a senhora mencionou isso durante o jantar, na noite passada.

– Eu e Mai também não sabíamos de nada disso, então, antes de qualquer coisa, quero me desculpar por não conseguir ajudá-los.

A senhora Hijirikawa abaixou a cabeça e permaneceu de cabeça baixa por alguns instantes, quase como se prestasse os seus sentimentos pelo cenário catastrófico em que se encontrava, mas Tokiya achava aquilo um tanto incômodo sem saber o porquê disso.

– Se eu soubesse disso antes, faria o que fosse necessário para impedir, mas ele estava muitos passos à frente de nós. Ele se aproveitou da nossa ignorância para agir, e agora temos esse circo aqui. – deu uma risada irônica e levemente nervosa. – Não tenho nada contra você, se é que quer saber. – deu de ombros. – Pelo contrário: não quero que nada de mau aconteça e quero te ajudar.

– Perdão?

– Nessa história, eu estou do lado do Masato, é claro.

– Naturalmente.

– Eu estou do lado de Masato, e ele não quer que esse noivado vá para frente, então não consigo compactuar com essa proposta de casamento, por mais benéfica que seja para os negócios de ambas as partes.

– A senhora quer dizer que colocaria um ponto final nisso se pudesse?

– Sim, eu gostaria, mas…

No fundo, Tokiya sentiu que devia completar a frase, porém optou por manter-se em silêncio na tentativa de entender onde a esposa de Masaomi queria chegar com aquele assunto.

– Já não há o que possamos fazer para impedir esse casamento, por mais que esse seja o cenário ideal para vocês. – pronunciou com certo pesar, sentindo o coração apertado.

Tokiya ainda não sabia o porquê, mas sentia-se irritado ao ouvir as palavras adocicadas de Yui, que soavam como plumas. Ele notava o seu esforço, porém se via incapaz de apreciar aquele pequeno gesto de empatia que vinha de sua _sogra_.

– Ah, jura?

Seu comentário soou mais rude do que gostaria, então logo se arrependendo de ter aberto a boca, mas sentiu um alívio quando notou que Yui parecia não se importar.

– Masaomi e Ichiko a esse ponto já planejaram até quantos netos terão. Eles já firmaram o acordo deles, e agora as engrenagens começam a girar, mas não há um botão para pará-las. É nessa situação em que estamos, não podemos voltar atrás. Para evitar isso, tínhamos que ter agido até ontem de manhã, no mais tardar. – suspirou. – Foi justamente isso que eu tentei fazer, mas, como pode ver, não deu certo.

– O que a senhora fez?

– Quando descobri que tinha algo acontecendo, fui conversar com o Masaomi. Perguntei o que ele estava tramando, mas precisei recorrer a métodos alternativos para conseguir a verdade. – desviou o olhar rapidamente, porém voltou a encará-lo com um olhar quente e firme. – Eu o ameacei.

Incerto do que dizer, Tokiya viu uma calmaria constrangedora pairar entre ele e a senhora.

O Ichinose sabia que aquele era o único momento que teria para questionar as ações de Hijirikawa Yui, mas ver o desdobrar daquela história era mais chocante do que ele esperava.

Aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados tinham percebido que a doce esposa de Masaomi não era tão doce assim, então aquelas palavras não eram surpreendentes, porém Tokiya tinha dificuldade de engolir aquela história: achava surreal que aquela senhora frágil bateria de frente com o cabeça dos Hijirikawa.

Era uma cena que Tokiya custava a imaginar, mas Yui não precisava que ele visualizasse a cena, então retomou o assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Se o meu plano desse certo, Masato não voltaria para casa.

– Isso apenas nos compraria algum tempo.

– É, tem razão.

– De que adianta, então?

– Pode não parecer, Tokiya-san, mas tempo é muito importante para nós, e é tudo que não temos.

O sorriso doce de Yui agora tinha alguns traços de melancolia mais perceptíveis, por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar. Tokiya, no entanto, não era capaz de notar a sinceridade de sua tristeza, pois a sua raiva atordoava os seus sentidos.

Mais uma vez, Ichinose Tokiya não fez um mísero comentário. Não questionou o porquê de o tempo ter tanto valor para eles, assim como jamais perguntou o que fariam com ele, então Yui sentiu-se na obrigação de seguir em frente sem dar esse tipo de explicação.

– Desde o começo, a decisão estava nas mãos do Masaomi. A sua mãe provavelmente te ofereceu por causa do desejo desesperado do Masaomi de encontrar logo alguma pretendente para Masato, então confesso que tenho a minha parcela de culpa nessa história. Tudo bem se me odiar por isso, eu entendo. – ela sorriu, doce, mais uma vez, mas o seu olhar sorridente rapidamente se tornou opaco e sombrio. – Eu fui muito ingênua. Deixei que Masaomi fizesse o que quisesse, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca atenderia o pedido do Masato.

– Que pedido?

– Acho melhor se ouvir isso dele, mas… Masato disse que não quer se casar, e Masaomi não gostou, então é por isso que estamos aqui. – pausou. – Infelizmente, vocês vão se casar. Já não podemos influenciar aqueles dois, e é por isso que eu quero pedir a sua cooperação.

– Hijirikawa-san, sinto lhe dizer isto, mas creio que talvez isso seja mais do que posso oferecer.

– Permita-me explicar melhor, então, por favor..

– À vontade…

– Eu tenho medo do que o futuro reserva para nós. Temos aqui um começo turbulento, e _eles_ tentarão movimentar as peças deles cada vez mais rápido, pois, a esse ponto, estão numa corrida contra o tempo. Não te conheço tão bem quanto gostaria, mas vejo que tem a dignidade de ter a minha confiança. – pausou. – Sei que isso adiciona mais um peso enorme à sua carga já pesada, entretanto eu gostaria que fosse os meus olhos, os meus ouvidos e, até mesmo, meus braços e pernas.

– Os seus olhos, ouvidos, braços e pernas… – repetiu, tentando encontrar sentido nas palavras pouco claras de Yui.

– Eu fico preocupada com o que Masato pode fará depois que as peças desse quebra-cabeça se encaixarem melhor, e a sua imagem for revelada. Ele tenta se convencer de que o pior está acontecendo agora e, no fundo, ele realmente acredita nisso. – Yui iniciou, num tom sério e melancólico. – Ele tende a guardar tudo para ele, então, se algo o frustra, a primeira reação dele é varrer tudo para debaixo do tapete. Quando a bomba explode, não há ninguém para juntar os cacos. É ele quem tem que dar um jeito nisso e, infelizmente, ele não dá conta do recado, porque um vaso quebrado não é capaz de se reparar.

Yui normalmente colocava bastante cuidado nas palavras que usava, escolhia com cuidado o tom das suas sentenças e mantinha uma postura magnífica, mas Tokiya percebia que, há tempos, Yui já não encarava aquela conversa como uma negociação. Tinha se tornado algo muito pessoal, e ali, na sua frente, se revelava a verdadeira identidade da senhora Hijirikawa, a mulher que poucos tinham o privilégio de conhecer.

Foi ao perceber isso que Tokiya finalmente entendeu porque a impressão que ele tinha de Yui era tão diferente da Yui que Ranmaru e Syo descreveram: nenhum deles falava sobre quem ela era de verdade e, naqueles dias em que a família Ichinose visitava os Hijirikawa, a azulada não agia como sempre, mesmo que ainda fizesse algum esforço para manter as aparências.

As suas atitudes eram muito mais ousadas, e as suas intenções queimavam.

Na noite anterior, Tokiya tinha medo do que Yui era capaz, mas, vendo-a naquele instante, ele sentia uma certa admiração por ela, porque, mesmo que ela não tivesse condições físicas de lutar, ela continuaria se levantando e não se daria por vencida enquanto não fizesse as coisas do seu jeito.

Apesar de ser determinada e tentar incansavelmente, Yui mantinha os pés no chão: não almejava pela vitória já impossível e distante, as suas expectativas eram realistas e alcançáveis. Se ela ansiava por algo, era por um futuro menos pior do que aquele que ela antecipava.

A senhora Hijirikawa se esforçava como podia no presente para que não carregasse mais arrependimentos no futuro.

Ele não sabia onde aquela história o levaria. Não podia garantir que era a decisão correta, mas foi por causa daquela sinceridade grosseira que decidiu escutá-la, dar a ela a voz que ela nunca teve naquela casa.

Tudo porque sentia que o bater das asas daquela borboleta podia causar um furacão.

– Esse tempo todo, Masato sempre precisou de um herói, alguém que lhe desse a mão quando ele mais precisasse, mas ninguém foi capaz de notar que no coração despedaçado dele existe um enorme vazio que vem consumindo o que resta dele. – desviou o olhar, enxugando com as costas das mãos as lágrimas que se esforçara até então para não soltar. – Se, por um acaso, o pior acontecer, e esse vazio terminar de consumi-lo, eu quero que esteja lá para me contar o que houve o quanto antes.

A fala de Yui soava levemente embargada, e aquelas palavras lhe atingiam como golpes cruéis. A senhora Hijirikawa queria que Tokiya fosse para Masato a pessoa que ele mesmo sempre precisou em sua vida, e perceber isso fazia o peito do Ichinose apertar também, mesmo que não transparecesse a sua dor.

– Eu não quero ficar no escuro se algo acontecer, e não posso confiar no Masato para obter esse tipo de informação, por mais que eu gostaria que um dia ele deixasse as outras pessoas sentirem a sua dor.

Era nos olhos daquela mulher forte que Tokiya podia sentir um silencioso pedido de ajuda. Embaixo daquele sorriso ensaiado, ela escondia uma ferida profunda que foi fechada de maneira grosseira e que ainda doía e nunca cicatrizava.

Era uma dor aguda e insistente que dilacerava a paz de Yui, algo constante que a perseguia há mais tempo do que o moreno azulado seria capaz de imaginar.

Aquele era um olhar sincero e, apesar de lhe faltar confiança em seu plano, o Ichinose sabia que ela não desistiria dos seus objetivos e que, provavelmente, seria de grande ajuda naquela longa jornada, mas, acima de tudo isso, Tokiya quis ajudá-la.

– Dançarei essa música, então. – suspirou, dando-se por vencido. – Será que é muito indelicado perguntar o que a senhora tem a me oferecer com esse acordo que lhe é tão valioso? – pausou. – Uma mulher que é capaz de ameaçar o próprio marido, que está numa posição acima da sua, jamais faria uma proposta destas sem ter um belo atrativo. No que pensou para garantir que eu aceitaria me aliar à senhora?

– Você não está em posição de recusar, está?

– Não foi isso que eu disse.

– Quanto mais aliados tiver ao seu lado, mais fácil será a sua travessia por esse caminho cheio de espinhos, mesmo que talvez ela seja mais longa do que se escolhesse segui-la a sós.

O sorriso de Yui era um tanto ambíguo. Emanava bastante confiança, era sincero, mas havia mais alguma coisa que o dava um ar ameaçador.

A presença de Yui não se comparava à de Masaomi, que era muito mais agressiva, porém, aquela mulher não era inofensiva como muitos achavam que era. Por baixo dos belos sorrisos, havia uma personalidade um tanto perversa que era mascarada com uma aura pura e agradável.

Não chegava aos pés de Masaomi, mas Yui apostava na sua habilidade de intimidar e manipular as pessoas da sua maneira.

– Se quiser ir rápido, sem problemas, pode seguir a trilha sem a ajuda de ninguém, porque é só assim que poderá correr e seguir o seu ritmo, mas qualquer deslize pode ser fatal, tenha isso em mente.

O seu tom era sério e frio. Ela desviou o olhar brevemente, logo voltando a fitá-lo para dar continuidade ao que dizia, inabalável.

– Se quiser ir mais longe e ver o que há do outro lado, não pode pisar sobre os corpos daqueles que tiverem interesses semelhantes aos seus. Precisa ir com essas pessoas e cooperar com elas, mesmo que não se dê bem com todas. A sua sobrevivência nesse mundo depende da sua capacidade de se aproveitar ao máximo daquilo que tem sob alcance. É saber que eliminar aqueles que não adicionam nada à sua jornada também é necessário.

As palavras de Yui soavam meio distantes.

Tokiya sentia o cheiro confuso daquela quarto: uma mistura dos aromas fortes e artificiais dos produtos de limpeza e o perfume floral e delicado de Yui.

Ele se sentia sufocado e percebia como aquele era um quarto estranhamente abafado, quase como se fosse uma cela, a prisão particular de Yui, que passava seus dias enfurnada naquele cubículo.

Podia vê-la com clareza também: ela estava próxima, ao seu lado, mas aquelas palavras duras pareciam distorcidas. O moreno achava difícil de acreditar que aquele raciocínio fosse real, parecia perverso demais. Não simpatizava com as ideias da mãe, porém jamais teve vontade de tirá-la da jogada.

– O que você menos tem nesse momento são aliados, então, se continuar dessa maneira, a sua queda é certa. Se quiser sobreviver, precisa de muito mais do que o silencioso apoio do seu pai, porque as garras da sua mãe nunca soltarão você. Quando pensar que se livrou do seu radar, ela te fará tropeçar mais uma vez.

– Isso ainda não responde a minha pergunta.

– Tem razão. – riu, discreta, antes de retomar a compostura. – É verdade que eu não tenho muita influência sobre o Masaomi. Não há nada que mude esse fato, mas você já deve ter alguma ciência de que as minhas palavras têm um peso grande sobre Mai e Masato. A esse ponto, acho que já pode considerá-los como seus aliados também, pois eles não devem resistir à ideia de conspirar contra Masaomi e sabem qual é o lado certo dessa história, mas… esse não é o seu único problema, é?

– O que a senhora está insinuando com isso?

– Você está escondendo algo.

– E o que faz a senhora pensar assim?

– Os olhos são a janela da alma, e você está sempre reprimindo uma parte sua. Tudo que vi nesses belos olhos azulados foram medo e repulsa. O medo é das outras pessoas: você tem medo de como os outros reagiriam se a sua máscara caísse, e, apesar de isso ser bastante comum, acho que aqui estamos passando dos limites daquilo que atinge a maioria das pessoas.

– O que pensa que é?

– É pavor. Isso por si só já é uma grande descoberta, mas a parte mais curiosa é que essa repulsa que está sempre presente não é de algo ou alguém que está por perto. Esse nojo que está sempre sentindo é direcionado a si, então eu me pergunto… o que aconteceria se eu cutucasse a onça com vara curta e dissesse que temos entre nós um impostor?

As provocações de Yui tinham surtido efeito, e Tokiya não sabia ao certo como responder. A sua mente trabalhava a todo vapor, tentando encontrar uma solução, mas a senhora Hijirikawa não lhe deu mais tempo para pensar.

– Masaomi foi claro quando disse que procurava uma dama com modos e poder para abrir mais portas. É certo que essa união traz muito benefícios para ambas as partes, e isso o agrada muito. Ele também gostou de você, porque viu uma magnífica dama de linhagem honrosa com poder para “colocar Masato na linha”, mas ele abrirá mão de você se descobrir que essa pessoa que ele viu não existe. Ele vê em você a garantia de que Masato mudará para se adequar ao padrão que ele define como certo. Se ele descobrir que não é isso que vai acontecer, ele dá um jeito de garantir o que quer.

– Sabendo que eu não sou a favor desse casamento, o que faz a senhora achar que isso pode ser ruim?

– Você esqueceu que a sua maior ameaça é a sua mãe?

– Não entendi onde quer chegar.

– Sua mãe está muito satisfeita com esse noivado. Ela conseguiu se livrar de uma grande preocupação dela e ainda conseguiu lucrar com isso. Chega a ser irônica a situação em que se encontram: de um lado, temos Masaomi, que tenta garantir um futuro próspero para esse império que ele construiu enquanto “corrige as falhas” de Masato, e, do outro lado, nós temos Ichiko-san, que possivelmente fez a mesma coisa.

– Então quer dizer que são só suposições da sua parte. A senhora não sabe de nada sobre nós.

– Ontem à noite, Ichiko-san disse que você tem “ideias erradas sobre si mesma”, ou algo do gênero. Ela reconhece que tem algo diferente em você, mas não admite essas diferenças. Como Masaomi, ela quer que responda às expectativas dela, e qualquer coisa que vá contra aquilo que ela decidiu é errado.

– Ainda não entendi.

– Se você conseguir que Masaomi cancele o noivado, sua mãe te fará comer o pão que o diabo amassou. Ela seguirá te invalidando, mas será muito pior, porque ela jogará nos seus ombros a culpa de o plano dela não ter dado certo só por ser quem é, e, como Masato, você não tem intenção de continuar mentindo para os seus sentimentos.

Mais uma vez, Yui aguardou uma resposta de Tokiya, mas ele se mostrou incapaz de formular alguma frase, ainda digerindo tudo aquilo que a Hijirikawa disse.

Ele não conseguia entender como as coisas chegaram naquele ponto, e a azulada, impiedosa, iniciou um longo monólogo explicando aquilo que talvez Tokiya ainda não tivesse entendido, pressionando ainda mais o seu lado mais desprezível sobre o moreno azulado, que já não sabia se escaparia vivo.

– Masato só tem a ganhar se eu falar alguma coisa sobre quem você é de verdade. Seria o caminho mais fácil e rápido de ganhar algum tempo para lidar com Masaomi, então, para mim, também é uma opção válida, mas fazer isso significa pisar em alguém que me pode ser útil. Acho desagradável me submeter a métodos tão sujos, portanto esse é um último recurso meu, a última carta que pretendo usar.

O tom de Yui era assustadoramente calmo. Ela explicava os pontos com clareza, agora sem desviar o olhar. As palavras eram carregadas de uma segurança incompreensível que a senhora Hijirikawa teve pouco tempo para cultivar, e notar isso só fazia Tokiya temer ainda mais aquela mulher mansa na superfície e feroz no interior.

– É uma opção muito tentadora, mas não me entenda mal: acho muito mais atraente a ideia de te ter na minha família, porque isso seria muito mais tranquilizante do que ganhar tempo. Se Masaomi não conseguir agora, ele logo encontrará outra pretendente, e o ciclo se iniciará outra vez, porque ele fará tudo para que eu e Mai não façamos nada para impedi-lo, assim como ele já fez. Seria uma reprodução do passado, e eu quero aproveitar que o destino teve piedade de nós.

Ficava subentendido o que Yui quis dizer com piedade do destino, e Tokiya não sabia ao certo o que aquilo significava, mas entendia que, naquele momento, ela era sincera como nunca foi. A situação era naturalmente ruim, e ela queria se manter no caminho mais seguro a todo custo.

Realmente, a desistência de Masaomi lhe daria mais tempo para contornar os planos dele, ainda mais que agora já sabiam que ele estava tramando algo.

Seria muito mais difícil para ele fazer algo sem que elas notassem, mas Yui não tinha confiança na sua capacidade de obter informações naquela mansão, justamente por estar limitada a um espaço tão pequeno e não ter contato com tantas pessoas.

Aquela incerteza era muito mais benéfica para Masaomi do que para mãe e filha, a dupla que representava Masato, mas, acima disso, as duas tinham mais vantagem que Tokiya se aquilo realmente acontecesse.

– Além disso, eu prefiro ter por perto alguém com a cabeça no lugar, e não alguma boneca sem pensamento próprio, porque, se você se casar com Masato, ainda posso ter certeza de que não haverá ninguém para infernizar Masato e ajudar Masaomi. Ter alguém que também é contra essa união é o que nos beneficia mais, e eu confio nessa sua verdadeira personalidade, apesar de não conhecê-la.

Tokiya notava que Yui dizia isso numa mistura de sinceridade e lógica. Era muito mais fácil contar com alguém que tinha um objetivo em comum, assim como ela imaginava que Masaomi seria mais meticuloso com as suas escolhas de pretendentes no caso de o noivado realmente acabar ali.

Ele escolheria uma moça que ele pudesse controlar, e isso dificultaria os planos de Yui, que consistiam em atingir um casamento de aparências com alguém que pudesse respeitar o desejo que Masato tinha de não se envolver com alguém.

Ela reconhecia que não seria capaz de mudar os planos de Masaomi, e que, consequentemente, o melhor cenário não era possível.

Mas Tokiya questionava aquilo que Yui dissera sobre confiar nele mesmo sem saber quem ele era, porque ela não tinha ideia de como aquilo era pior do que ela imaginava.

– Se tiver disposição para apostar nas minhas ideias, posso te ajudar a garantir sucesso nos seus planos. Não posso garantir muito, tanto é que não posso mudar a opinião da sua mãe, mas posso fazer o que estiver sob o meu alcance e permitirei que me use como quiser quando chegar a hora de agir. Eu estarei ao seu lado e não pretendo virar as costas para você, nem que tenha que me queimar. É esse o preço que estou disposta a pagar.

Em momento algum Tokiya imaginou que aquela conversa tomasse aquele rumo. Achou que aquela seria uma mera troca de favores com alguma recompensa pequena, mas Yui tinha em mente algo muito maior do que um pedido e, consequentemente, o seu prêmio tinha um significado surreal.

Ele já tinha ciência disso há algum tempo, porém era ainda mais evidente para si que a azulada falava sério, que aquilo não era uma pequena brincadeira de mau gosto.

– A esse ponto, já deve ter feito a sua decisão e, se tiver algum resto de sanidade, jogará o meu jogo, seguindo as minhas regras. Mas, se por um acaso, tudo isso que te falei não foi suficiente para que entenda em que posição está agora, peço que abra os olhos e perceba…

Yui levantou seus dedos alvos como a neve e finos como galhos secos, prendendo-os ao redor do rosto de Tokiya. O seu toque era frágil, trêmulo e um pouco desajeitado, mas a senhora Hijirikawa se certificava que o Ichinose não desviaria o olhar, segurando o seu rosto para que olhasse nos seus olhos, mantendo o silêncio por alguns instantes antes de continuar o que tinha a dizer, sem soltá-lo.

– Tokiya-san, nesse momento, aqui, bem na sua frente, há uma ameaça muito maior que todos os seus outros problemas e, se não fizer nada agora, a sua derrota é certa.

O tom de voz de Yui soava sério como nunca, e ela falava um pouco mais baixo do que o normal. Pronunciava as palavras lentamente, mantendo o olhar firme sobre sua presa, pressionando-a contra uma parede inexistente.

Continuou olhando-o daquela forma, com o semblante sério, sem pronunciar palavra alguma, até que, eventualmente, desprendeu os dedos que seguravam o rosto de Tokiya, finalmente o libertando.

Levara o punho fechado até o próprio peito, respirando fundo antes de esboçar um pequeno sorriso, acompanhado por uma expressão muito mais amigável, apesar de ainda ser consideravelmente séria.

– Esse tempo todo, eu sempre me convenci de que deveria aceitar o meu papel e que não deveria interferir se não fosse necessário, sempre dizendo a mim que a hora de agir chegaria, porém, com o passar dos anos, percebi que eu podia ter feito uma grande diferença se não desse tantas desculpas para não me envolver em nada. É justamente por ter aberto os olhos para a verdade tão tarde que agora comecei a minha corrida contra o tempo. Se Masaomi e Ichiko-san estão tramando algo há décadas, esse é o meu momento de compensar por tudo que eu não fiz e me certificar que vocês dois não seguirão o mesmo caminho.

Ali, naquela cama reclinável, estava a mulher mais respeitada daquela mansão. Ela normalmente não circulava pelos longos corredores e nem tinha muito contato com o mundo além daquelas quatro paredes, então foi atribuída a si a imagem de uma mulher gentil e respeitável que, até então, Tokiya não tinha conhecido ainda, mas, depois de ouvir o seu discurso maquiavélico, finalmente foi capaz de ver, com os próprios olhos, quem era a Hijirikawa Yui que todos conheciam.

Tendo visto quem ela era por baixo daquela máscara, ele achava assustadora a forma como Yui fluía entre as suas personalidades, ainda muito confuso com a mudança súbita de comportamento, que lhe parecia tão suspeita.

Percebendo isso, a azulada esboçou mais um sorriso pequeno e melancólico, mantendo sua distância.

– Sinto muito por ser só isso que tenho a oferecer. Também peço perdão por jogar sujo a ponto de jogar sal numa ferida aberta, mas eu preciso garantir que estará do nosso lado nesse conflito. No fim, eu estou propondo uma troca de favores muito egoísta, então é natural que me odeie.

– A senhora sabe que eu teria aceitado mesmo se não me ameaçasse, não? – questionou, ainda se sentindo pressionado pelas ameaças.

– Mas você questionou tanto que achei que fosse contra a ideia de ser meu braço direito.

– Agora não sou mais olhos, ouvidos e pernas também? Fui _reduzida_ a um braço só? – riu, realmente achando graça, levando com o seu nervosismo o ar pesado que pairava entre os dois.

– Não, ainda preciso que seja olhos e ouvidos também, mas das pernas ainda posso abrir mão. – comentou, fazendo companhia a Tokiya em sua pequena crise de riso.

Os dois continuaram rindo, como se tudo aquilo que passaram há pouco não passasse de uma memória distante.

Era fato que Yui tinha muito mais experiência que ele naquele mundo cheio de regras, e, apesar de ela não ser a mulher bondosa que todos diziam ser, Tokiya reconhecia que podia apostar suas fichas nela, porque tinha muito a perder se não se aliasse a ela.

Talvez não concordasse com todas as suas ideias, mas ela tinha razão: naquele ponto do campeonato, fugir era o pior caminho que podia escolher. Sua mãe nunca o perdoaria por isso e faria da sua vida ainda pior, mas, acima disso, Tokiya não seria capaz de se distanciar do plano de vida que sua mãe tinha feito para ele.

Se ele não se casasse com Masato, corria o risco de parar nas mãos de alguém que não o respeitasse minimamente, e não estava disposto a perder o pouco que tinha.

Sabia que não conhecia Masato direito, mas podia confiar nele, afinal, ele tinha aceitado a sua proposta de um não interferir na vida do outro.

Talvez aquele casamento ainda lhe desse muita dor de cabeça, mas reconhecia que podia ser ainda pior.

Quando a atmosfera ficou leve, e eles finalmente pararam de rir, Tokiya percebeu que aquele era um bom momento para informar Yui sobre o acordo que tinha feito com o noivo.

– Hijirikawa-san.

– O que foi, Tokiya-san?

– Nós temos um acordo.

– Sim, eu sei, foi por isso que te trouxe aqui.

– Não, com Hijirikawa-san.

Yui o encarou por um tempo, visivelmente confusa, enquanto tentava entender o que Tokiya queria dizer, então riu quando finalmente a fala do Ichinose fez sentido.

– Tokiya-san, nessa casa nós somos quatro Hijirikawas, temo lhe dizer que precisará usar nossos nomes com mais frequência.

Só de pensar nisso, Tokiya sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, e Yui devolveu um sorriso travesso.

– Daqui a um tempo, até você será Hijirikawa também. – riu. – Por isso, já deu de me chamar de Hijirikawa-san. Daqui para frente é Yui. Yui com o "yu" de união e o "i" de "roupa".

– "União", é?

– Irônico, não acha?

Mais uma vez, o Ichinose e a Hijirikawa caíram na risada, praticamente rindo da própria desgraça. Afinal, o "yu" de Yui também era o "ketsu" de _casamento_.

Tendo passado aquela conversa, Tokiya se viu fazendo mais uma pergunta:

– A senhora acha que é possível esse casamento dar certo?

– Talvez. – sorriu, doce, logo emendando outro comentário: – Não tenho expectativas altas, mas acho que pode dar mais certo do que imaginamos. No começo eu tinha certeza de que o melhor que poderíamos tirar disso seria uma relação baseada em indiferença, mas… as circunstâncias mudaram. Agora não me parece impossível.

– Hijirikawa-san, sinto muito, mas… acho que a senhora não entendeu direito qual é o problema que temos aqui.

– É mesmo?

– É muito mais complicado do que a senhora imagina.

O Ichinose mantinha o olhar baixo, sem nunca fitar o rosto de Yui, que o observava com um sorriso quase imperceptível nos lábios.

A Hijirikawa notava as nuances nervosas de Tokiya naquelas mãos trêmulas, que nunca paravam em um ponto específico, mas ela também podia ver o quanto o moreno estava desconfortável só de prestar atenção em sua postura, muito mais defensiva do que nas outras ocasiões.

Aquele era um assunto delicado para Tokiya, e a senhora da mansão Hijirikawa entendia que não podia tocar no assunto de qualquer jeito.

Ela achava que sabia de uma coisa ou duas sobre o atual herdeiro dos Ichinose de Fukuoka, mas, exatamente como o próprio tinha dito, ela não tinha certeza de nada, então corria o risco de ferir ainda mais o orgulho fragilizado do moreno, que ela, de alguma forma, não conseguiu destruir.

Yui reconhecia a insistência de Tokiya e o admirava silenciosamente, mas ainda precisava de uma confirmação, então reuniu mais um pouco da sua coragem e escolheu com cuidado o tom da voz, primeiro chamando a atenção da sua única companhia naquele quarto.

– Tokiya-san.

– Sim?

– Tudo bem se não quiser responder, talvez eu seja invasiva demais, mas… será que se importa de ouvir uma pergunta minha? – manteve o tom dócil, esboçando um sorriso pequeno e caloroso que quase arrancava do corpo a alma judiada de Tokiya, que temia o que estava por vir.

– De jeito nenhum. – voltou a mentir, sem ver outra opção.

– Obrigada. – sorriu, escolhendo com cuidado as palavras que recitaria em seguida. – Como prefere que eu me refira a você?

– Creio que não haja problema algum em continuar me chamando pelo nome, como a senhora tem feito até então. Por que a pergunta?

– Não, Tokiya-san, não foi isso que eu quis dizer… – desviou o olhar, um tanto frustrada, tentando identificar os problemas na sua fala.

– Então temo que não entendi onde a senhora quer chegar com isso.

No fim, um pouco aquilo era sua culpa: era natural que Tokiya não a entendesse pouco depois de pedir que ele a chamasse pelo nome dali para frente.

Reunindo alguma coragem, Yui fez a pergunta que queria fazer, sem sutilezas:

– Tokiya-san é uma mulher. Certo?

Yui conseguiu perguntar com a voz firme, apesar de não se sentir segura naquela trilha. Seu tom foi sério, sem brechas para que Tokiya interpretasse aquilo como uma brincadeira, então sentia que tinha feito tudo que podia fazer: o resto estava nas mãos de Tokiya.

– Se eu sou mulher? – repetiu, confuso, logo emendando: – Claro que sim. – destruiu mais um pedaço de si, enquanto esboçava o seu sorriso mais “verdadeiro”, exibindo alguma confiança em suas palavras, mesmo que mentisse.

– Entendo. Peço que me desculpe pela grosseria. – abaixou a cabeça, permanecendo daquela maneira por alguns instantes. – Ainda temos muito o que discutir, mas creio que não tenha descansado tão bem durante a noite, então te libero agora, podemos retomar outro dia. Também peço desculpas por não ter feito um convite adequado para que viesse.

– Não há com o que se preocupar, Hijirikawa-san. É uma honra vê-la. – sorriu outra vez, dessa vez com sinceridade.

– Yui. – corrigiu, rindo. – Passar bem. Espero nos vermos em breve.

Yui acenou, vendo as costas de Tokiya cada vez mais distantes, até o momento em que ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e não pôde mais vê-lo.

Finalmente na solidão do seu quarto, a azulada desfez o sorriso, pensando um pouco sobre o que acabara de presenciar.


	12. Melodia

Quioto, segunda-feira, 30 de dezembro.

Ichinose Tokiya vagava pelos corredores, mas ali só se via a sua carcaça ambulante. A alma estava num mundo distante, imersa nos mais diversos questionamentos, ainda digerindo o que tanto que tinha lhe acontecido naquele minúsculo intervalo de tempo.

Hijirikawa Yui tinha se mostrado bastante sutil no seu discurso, nunca revelando, de fato, quais eram as suas suposições sobre Tokiya. Ela dava pequenas sugestões, dizendo que tinha percebido que o moreno vestia uma máscara, e que essa mentira o enojava, mas o herdeiro dos Ichinose imaginava que ela só se espelhava nele.

Ele achava que a senhora Hijirikawa via nele alguém semelhante a si, uma pessoa que, por baixo daqueles sorrisos falsos, tinha uma personalidade extremamente desprezível, perversa e sombria.

Para ele já era ruim que ela soubesse que aquela pessoa que todos viam não era ele, mas saber quem ele era _de verdade_ era ainda pior.

Quando achava que algo não podia piorar, o universo se provava capaz de afundá-lo ainda mais, então sentia mais uma súbita vontade de chorar, sentimento que lhe parecia frequente até demais nos últimos dias.

Os seus dias no inferno mal tinham começado, e ele já não aguentava mais.

Yui era perigosa e só não mandava e desmandava naquela casa porque essa não era a sua vontade.

Tokiya via naquele saco de ossos em pijamas uma pessoa com tanto poder quanto Masaomi ou sua mãe, mesmo que com uma diferença brusca.

Como a Hijirikawa mais velha normalmente assumia a postura de uma bela dama, não passava pela cabeça de ninguém que ela era capaz de arquitetar planos tão detalhados, abrindo mão de alguns valores morais.

Ela pensava com cuidado, analisando as circunstâncias e obtendo o máximo de informações que pudesse reunir antes de decidir o que fazer. Yui era calculista e, até certo ponto, perfeccionista, e esse era um comportamento que contrastava muito com o de Masaomi ou com o da mãe de Tokiya.

Os chefes das famílias Hijirikawa e Ichinose tinham presenças esmagadoras. Eles se preocupavam com a reputação deles, mas estavam muito mais interessados em investir numa imagem que demonstrasse o poder que tinham e se divertiam quando amedrontavam aqueles que julgavam como inferiores a eles.

Yui, Masaomi e Ichiko eram pessoas audaciosas, mas havia uma grande diferença entre eles: Masaomi e a mãe de Tokiya eram consideravelmente previsíveis.

O mundo sabia que não devia desafiá-los, porque todos viam quem eles eram de verdade, mas o mesmo não acontecia com Yui.

Era perigoso tê-la como uma inimiga e despertar a sua ira, porém eram pouquíssimas as pessoas que estariam preparadas para lidar com o lado mais cruel da Hijirikawa, que acompanhava tudo com aqueles olhos arroxeados e serenos, sem expressar qualquer malícia.

A azulada nunca tinha visto Tokiya. Eles eram desconhecidos até a noite anterior, e o contato que tiveram foi mínimo, mas a frágil senhora ainda foi capaz de ver através da sua armadura, como se ela fosse feita do vidro mais fino e cristalino.

Descobriu com facilidade o segredo que o Ichinose guardava a sete chaves e ainda encontrou uma maneira conveniente de usar essa informação a seu favor.

Tokiya não tinha se preparado para esse momento e não tinha a menor ideia de como deveria reagir, então negou com todas as suas forças aquela verdade no instante em que foi questionado.

Quando a azulada fez aquela pergunta que lhe era tão incômoda, ele estava aflito, mas não conseguia distanciar o olhar do rosto daquela mulher cheia de surpresas, então, inconscientemente, analisou os seus movimentos e expressões.

Sua expressão carregada de seriedade se transformou num semblante sereno, e ela exibia um pequeno sorriso morno que tinha um brilho delicado e gentil.

Quando notou que Yui direcionava a ele um olhar caloroso, Tokiya não entendeu mais nada, porque agora ela sabia qual era o seu verdadeiro segredo, mas a sua reação não era nada do que ele esperava.

Por um momento, pensou que aquela fosse mais uma das suas tentativas de bancar a pura cordeirinha, porém a ideia logo se dissipou no ar, porque ele percebeu que aquele era o mesmo sorriso que a senhora Hijirikawa esboçava quando falava dos queridos filhos, e isso o deixou dividido.

Yui definitivamente não era alguém a ser desafiada, mas ela não era totalmente ruim. A dama gentil que todos conheciam não era apenas uma personalidade que ela insistia em assumir, porque aquela pessoa bondosa também fazia parte de quem ela era.

Mesmo que houvesse uma série de distorções, e a imagem final não correspondesse com a realidade, nada do que viam era mentira.

Descobrir isso tranquilizava Tokiya, que, até então, imaginava que o mundo nunca seria capaz de aceitá-lo como ele era. Acreditava que todos o desprezariam quando descobrissem quem era por baixo daquela grossa casca que construíra para agradar a todos, então ver que alguém não o julgava, apesar de não conhecê-lo tão bem, aquecia um pouco o seu coração de gelo.

Aquilo o deixava feliz, mas a voz no fundo do seu coração dizia que ele não deveria sustentar aquela verdade, então, no fim, pincelou com mais mentiras a realidade, fingindo que aquilo não o atingia, pois convenceu-se que seria muito mais fácil seguir em frente se continuasse preso naquela gaiola.

Tokiya queria ser ele mesmo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha muito medo do que o futuro reservava para ele, portanto não conseguia abandonar aquela imagem que sua mãe pintou dele, por mais falsa que fosse.

Ichinose Tokiya odiava a si mesmo mais do que qualquer um seria capaz de repudiá-lo.

Reconhecia que as pessoas colocavam em cima dele uma enorme pressão, mas sentia que, no fim, ele era a pessoa que mais esperava resultados de si.

Rebelava-se, querendo se posicionar contra os pais, porém havia uma pequena parte de si que insistia em dizer no pé do seu ouvido que não lhe restaria nada se abrisse mão daquela imagem que tinham atribuído a ele, porque a pessoa que o mundo conhecia não era ele.

Era assim que agia, mesmo que soubesse melhor do que qualquer um que dentro daquela casca grossa havia o seu verdadeiro eu, que nunca via a luz do dia, mas que esperava pacientemente pelo dia que alguém o tiraria daquela escuridão.

Ichinose Tokiya era repleto de inseguranças e inconsistências.

Ele entendia, até certo ponto, como tinha se tornado essa pessoa que tanto detestava, mas nem por isso conseguia se perdoar pelas suas falhas, por ser quem ele era e vários outros detalhes que normalmente seriam insignificantes.

Tokiya não era um prodígio como o irmão e sabia que nunca conseguiria obter os mesmos resultados: mesmo que se esforçasse pelo resto da vida, ele nunca seria capaz de ver o mundo colorido em que Hayato vivia, mas continuava seguindo aquela longa trilha, tentando sempre responder às expectativas de pessoas que, muitas vezes, sequer conhecia.

As palavras de Yui, no entanto, ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Aqueles fragmentos da voz calma da senhora Hijirikawa rebobinavam e faziam o seu espírito arder em agonia, mas sabia que aquilo só o incomodava porque era verdade.

Ele, de fato, não podia seguir em frente sozinho. Cedo ou tarde, deparar-se-ia com uma enorme parede que não poderia escalar, porém o Ichinose, que sempre esteve sozinho, tinha aprendido a nunca depender dos outros, então seguia aquele caminho à mercê do destino, rezando para que _deus_ tivesse alguma piedade.

Tokiya vivia no seu pequeno mundo, sempre rodeado por muitos, mas nunca acompanhado, porque inconscientemente se encarregava de afastar qualquer um que atravessasse os limites do seu santuário.

O Ichinose não se sentia pronto para se abrir e ser sincero com os seus sentimentos, mas sentia certa culpa por tratar as pessoas tão mal, mesmo que, muitas vezes, sem querer.

Saber que Masato eventualmente se aproximaria dele também não o agradava.

Yui tinha dito algumas coisas sobre o filho mais velho, mas, no fim, Tokiya não entendeu o que ela quis dizer nas entrelinhas, até porque ela tinha feito um esforço para que ele não ligasse os pontos.

Ela tinha planejado aquela conversa, e o moreno azulado sentia que tinha caído na armadilha dela como um patinho.

A senhora Hijirikawa não disse muito sobre os seus próximos movimentos, mas ela sugeria que Tokiya tinha que se mover o quanto antes. O plano maquiavélico de Yui já estava em andamento, e ela já tinha dado ao _futuro_ _genro_ a sua primeira missão: conversar com Masato. Outra vez.

Era o que ele tinha que fazer, mas, no momento, Tokiya não tinha ideia do seu paradeiro e, acima disso, ele não tinha vontade de vê-lo. Não enquanto estivesse tão instável, tão confuso.

Não tinha pensado direito sobre o que faria depois daquela reunião surpresa e não sabia se faria os seus preparativos tão cedo.

Seus pensamentos estavam muito bagunçados, e, como esteve andando por tempo indeterminado sem observar os arredores, percebeu que, acima de todos os seus infinitos problemas, estava perdido.

Porque tudo que está ruim pode piorar.

Tokiya não estava familiarizado com a residência Hijirikawa, e, como se não bastasse, os corredores não tinham bons pontos de referência para ajudá-lo a se localizar pela casa.

Tudo que via naqueles passadiços sem fim eram portas e mais portas.

Ele era a única alma viva que vagava pelos corredores tranquilos da mansão, mas já não tinha tanta certeza se não era também a única alma naquele inferno.

Estando perdido e não podendo pedir ajuda a alguém, Tokiya inconscientemente afastou todos aqueles inúmeros pensamentos que tanto o incomodavam, mas estava tão perturbado que nem se deu conta dessa pequena conquista.

O moreno olhava de lado a lado, numa tentativa falha de se encontrar naqueles corredores, porém, quanto mais procurava por alguma característica específica no local, mais ele se convencia de que não havia diferenças entre um lugar e outro naquela casa, e isso era desesperador.

Já não gostava da ideia de estar rodeado de tantos desconhecidos, então estar num lugar estranho o estressava ainda mais. Não saber onde estava era só o toque final daquele arranjo que tornava uma forma tão horrenda.

Notou, na noite anterior, que os Hijirikawa tinham muitos empregados, mas compreendia que eles estavam ocupados com os últimos preparativos da festa de Ano Novo, então não estranhava a tranquilidade daquela mansão naqueles dias do ano, entretanto lamentava o seu azar, até porque, no dia anterior, a casa estava viva.

Não podia garantir que alguém o encontraria se continuasse ali e perceber isso o deixava ainda mais aflito, pois sentia-se como uma criança que se perdeu dos pais num passeio de família, mas sem ter uma figura materna ou paterna para confortá-lo depois de passado o susto.

Ao fim do dia, não importava se Tokiya era um adulto independente. Ele sempre se sentiria como uma criança indefesa deixada à mercê do acaso, que sempre se certificaria de que o pior lhe acontecesse.

Depois de ponderar algumas alternativas, Tokiya decidiu que o mais sensato a fazer ainda era ficar onde estava.

Era o que sempre falavam: se alguém se separa de um grupo, o ideal é que essa pessoa não tente se juntar aos outros, porque as buscas simultâneas resultam em desencontros.

Tokiya não tinha companhia, então ninguém procuraria por ele, mas, numa casa com tantas pessoas, era praticamente impossível que ninguém o encontrasse.

Se no dia anterior foram capazes de encontrá-lo mesmo quando ele queria ficar sozinho, não havia dúvidas, ficaria tudo bem.

Uma hora ou outra, alguém daria falta dele e seria iniciada mais uma busca, porque era esse o nível de confiança que Ichiko tinha com ele.

Tinha se convencido de que logo alguém viria buscá-lo, mas os minutos passavam, e não via sinais de que algum empregado o procurava.

Não tinha uma boa noção de tempo, porém tinha cantarolado algumas músicas para passar aquele período, então sabia que o ponteiro maior tinha dado, no mínimo, meia volta no relógio.

Achava que entendia porque a mansão estava tão quieta no fim do ano, mas, estando plantado no meio do nada há algum tempo, já não tinha tanta certeza assim.

Era a véspera de um evento relevante para os Hijirikawa e, de acordo com os pais, a festa de Ano Novo chegava a ser importante até para os negócios. Aquela não era uma mera comemoração de virada do ano, e talvez a data fosse o ponto menos importante do evento, mas o Ichinose imaginava que se tratava de alguma tradição antiga dos Hijirikawa que tinha sido adaptada.

Os Hijirikawa eram particularmente apegados às tradições, fossem essas do país ou da própria família, e esse ponto contrastava bastante com os costumes dos Ichinose, que estavam muito mais acostumados com as consequências da globalização e não dedicavam tempo e energia para cultivar peculiaridades da família que não estivessem associadas aos negócios.

Se estivessem na mansão dos Ichinose em Fukuoka ou, até mesmo, na cobertura em Tóquio naquele momento, Tokiya não vestiria um quimono e nem estaria perdido, mas ele já não sabia o que era pior. As duas situações não eram lá muito agradáveis para ele, cada uma com os seus altos e baixos.

O seu raciocínio foi interrompido por um som familiar.

Não era um som metálico, nem abafado, mas sim muito claro e agradável. As notas do instrumento de cordas eram sobrepostas com certa delicadeza, aos poucos dando forma a uma composição que era desconhecida por Tokiya, que se viu embasbacado, sem mover um músculo, enquanto processava a informação.

O som daquele piano soava um pouco distante, mas o moreno ainda podia ouvir o ecoar daquela música que se dissipava lentamente no ar gelado da mansão, que aos poucos se tornava mais convidativo.

O tom era diferente de qualquer melodia que tinha escutado: suave, gentil e tranquilizante. Muito calmo, mas também bonito. De certa forma, lembrava um certo _alguém_.

Tomado pela sua paixão por música e a curiosidade, Tokiya seguiu o som sem ponderar muito, retornando à sala do piano, que estava mais perto do que antecipara.

Pela porta entreaberta pôde ver os irmãos Hijirikawa. O mais velho de costas para si, exibindo as suas habilidades com as teclas pretas e brancas, enquanto a caçula escutava aquela apresentação exclusiva em silêncio, mas visivelmente satisfeita com o que ouvia.

Mai descansava em um dos bancos da sala. Ela apoiava as mãos sobre o assento e balançava o corpo de um lado para o outro, seguindo o ritmo da música de um jeito meio estabanado.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, então Tokiya compreendia que, naquele momento, a azulada focava somente na audição, mesmo que, aparentemente, não entendesse muito sobre o assunto.

Por um descuido de Tokiya, que sem querer abriu um pouco mais a porta, Mai notou a sua presença, fitando-o um tanto surpresa, mas sem interromper o momento.

Tendo entendido a situação, ela mostrou mais um dos seus sorrisos radiantes e sinceros, levantando o indicador na frente dos lábios, num pedido discreto por silêncio, antes de solicitar, também através de gestos, que entrasse e se juntasse a eles.

Um pouco hesitante, o Ichinose lentamente aproximou-se da Hijirikawa, sentando-se ao lado da menina, mas mantendo entre eles uma distância confortável que foi respeitada por Mai, que estava mais interessada em ouvir o irmão tocar.

A música não demorou muito para chegar ao fim, considerando que Tokiya tinha perdido uma parte dela enquanto se deslocava até a sala, então, pouco depois de ele se juntar a Mai naquela pequena plateia, a última nota daquela melodia ressoou, sendo seguida por um silêncio momentâneo que foi interrompido pelo bater de palmas energético e exagerado da menina, que foi acompanhado por Tokiya, que começou a aplaudir, com menos excitação, sem se dar conta de que o fazia.

Masato não tinha reparado que o moreno tinha se juntado a eles, então ele ficou sem reação quando o viu sentado ao lado da irmã.

Tokiya podia ver que ele tinha as bochechas suavemente avermelhadas e até viu graça na maneira como ele corava até as orelhas.

Era inusitado e até adorável, porque não combinava com a muralha de ferro que todos achavam que Hijirikawa Masato era.

Se não tivesse a oportunidade de ver com os próprios olhos, nunca passaria pela sua mente que o herdeiro do conglomerado Hijirikawa era, na verdade, muito tímido.

Quando cessaram os aplausos, Masato finalmente se levantou, fazendo uma reverência tão formal que praticamente caiu para frente. Estava nervoso, e as suas reações estavam até atrasadas, mas nem Tokiya nem Mai pareciam se incomodar com esses pequenos detalhes.

Mai estava acostumada com aquele lado de Masato que poucos viam, e Tokiya interna e secretamente ria do desespero escancarado do azulado.

No momento em que recobrou a postura, Masato foi atacado por Mai, que pulou em seus braços, quase derrubando ambos no chão.

Eles riam em seu mundinho, enquanto Tokiya os observava de longe, sentindo um pouco de inveja daquela boa relação de irmãos que tinham, mas também notou que, enquanto abraçava a irmã, o azulado o olhava, pelo canto do olho, ainda meio transtornado.

Vendo que aquele silêncio era constrangedor para o seu _noivo_ , Tokiya tomou a iniciativa de começar um diálogo, deixando de lado a própria timidez.

– É uma bela música. Qual é o seu nome?

– Ainda não tem… – ele respondeu ainda sem olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, separando o abraço com a irmã, que continuava a transbordar de alegria.

– Você que compôs, então?

– Não, eu não sou muito bom nisso.

– Posso saber quem compôs?

– Uma amiga. Seu nome é Nanami Haruka. Ela é compositora, então me deu uma música de aniversário. Por causa da correria de ontem, não vi até hoje de manhã.

– Ora, ontem foi seu aniversário? – questionou, sentindo um peso na consciência.

Afinal, Tokiya não tinha lhe dado os parabéns e ainda teve a indecência de tratá-lo com deselegância.

– Sim. – respondeu, meio sem jeito, não sabendo o que fazer em seguida.

– Sei que é tarde para isso, mas espero que esse seja mais um ano repleto de alegria e saúde.

De certa forma, havia sinceridade no dizer de Tokiya. Jamais ansiaria pelo mal do Hijirikawa, porém reconhecia que aquela fala era um tanto insensível da sua parte.

– Obrigado, Ichinose.

Era ousado da sua parte concluir que Masato era feliz, mas, por questão de costume, o Ichinose cometeu aquele deslize.

Uma sirene tocava em sua mente, e ele tentava acalmar os nervos, mas a resposta distante e contida do outro fez com que a situação dentro de si saísse do controle.

Tokiya sentia-se um monstro.

Masato era, de longe, a pessoa que teria mais facilidade de se colocar em seu lugar, entretanto o moreno pecava cada vez mais com o azulado, que fingia não se incomodar com todos aqueles pequenos erros que só aumentavam a bola de neve.

De um ponto de vista comum, as ações de Tokiya eram compreensíveis: é normal desejar os parabéns para alguém, mesmo que com um pequeno atraso.

Para muitos, era importante expressar esse tipo de felicidade, mas o Ichinose, em seu lugar, não gostaria de ouvir aquelas mesmas palavras, porque soavam como uma afronta.

Da mesma forma que não era adequado desejar mais um ano repleto de riquezas para quem passou a última temporada na miséria, não era certo desejar mais alegria a alguém que experienciou mais uma ida ao fundo do poço.

O clima entre os três pesava mais uma vez. Cada um estava imerso nos próprios pensamentos, mas ainda notavam como aquela situação era constrangedora, então pensavam em maneiras de aliviar a situação, sem nunca encontrarem uma solução para o problema que se instalara naquela sala que, há pouco, estava tão tranquila.

Enquanto Tokiya cogitava um pedido de desculpas, Mai, que assistiu à cena em silêncio, interrompeu a calada, varrendo para longe aquele clima tão pesado.

– Onii-sama, será que é tarde para fazer alguma festinha de aniversário para você?!

O tom de voz alto e agudo de Mai cortou o silêncio repleto de uma animação não compreendida pelo _casal_ que fazia companhia para a garotinha.

Os seus olhos violetas brilhavam como duas belas estrelas arroxeadas, dando a ela um ar indiscutivelmente amável que dizia com todas as letras que a caçula não tinha a menor intenção de levar a sério qualquer resposta negativa que Masato direcionasse a ela.

Mai já tinha feito a sua decisão, e nada que Masato dissesse seria suficiente para pará-la, mas seu irmão mais velho ainda tinha alguma disposição para tentar impedi-la.

– Acho meio difícil… – ele comentou, na defensiva, já entendendo onde a irmã queria chegar. – Não acho de bom tom. Estão todos ocupados com os preparativos para a festa de Ano Novo, entende? Talvez ano que vem.

– O seu argumento não é válido, Hijirikawa-san. – intrometeu-se Tokiya, tendo decidido que valia a pena seguir o ritmo imposto por Mai. – Ano que vem estarão ocupados com os preparativos da festa de Ano Novo novamente. Nesse ritmo, nunca terá uma festa de aniversário.

– Sim, onii-sama! – a menina segurou as mãos do irmão com força, apertando ainda mais forte ao trazê-las para perto do próprio peito e dar continuidade. – Só dessa vez? Por favor? – a sua súplica era acompanhada pelo olhar mais convincente de Mai, que lembrava um cachorrinho abandonado.

– Não é tarde para organizar algo assim? Eu não me importo de deixar a data passar em branco e não quero incomodar ninguém.

– Onii-sama. – a azulada levou, com certa dificuldade, a palma até a cabeça do irmão, alisando-lhe o cabelo e esboçando o seu sorriso mais radiante. – Você também pode ser egoísta de vez em quando. Não acha que merece uma pausa?

Mai falava com o seu tom de voz mais caloroso, passando um conforto ao irmão, mas aquilo que ela disse parecia não ser suficiente para o azulado, que ainda tinha dúvidas sobre aquilo, então Tokiya, mais uma vez, deu um pequeno empurrão.

– Se está tão preocupado em incomodar alguém, é só não dar trabalho para ninguém. – deu de ombros. – O que realmente importa é a intenção. Como, quando e onde não são pontos cruciais. É possível proporcionar momentos memoráveis com pouco, é só ter alguma criatividade.

– Oh! Tokiya-sama tem alguma ideia?

– Talvez seja interessante pensar em algo para incluir Yui-san, não? Creio que ela ficaria muito feliz, mesmo que não seja muito.

– Incrível… Tokiya-sama sabe muito sobre a mamãe!

– Não é bem assim, haha. Eu sabia e sei muito pouco sobre Yui-san, mas tive a oportunidade de conversar com ela depois do café da manhã. Ela falou bastante dos dois, então pude ver como ela os ama e o quanto ela se importa com os filhos.

– Não deixa de ser impressionante. – Masato comentou, atraindo os olhares de Tokiya e Mai. – Não são muitos que notam tantos detalhes em tão pouco tempo.

– Realmente não é nada demais… – comentou baixo, vendo que a sua fala não foi percebida por uma certa garota de cabelos azuis.

– Não é?! – concordou Mai, incapaz de conter a animação. – Seria muito legal se a mamãe fosse mesmo, ela ficaria muito feliz! Ontem nós passamos um tempo juntas no jardim. Seria mais divertido se não tivesse tanta neve, mas ela gostou muito. Ela estava muito feliz.

– Como já têm uma ideia, creio que devo me retirar e…

– Tokiya-sama não vai também? – a pequena Mai perguntou, com aqueles mesmos olhos cintilantes e pidões que mostrara há pouco tempo.

– Não sei se é adequado.

– Tokiya-sama tem que estar lá!

Mai exclamou sem poupar energias, praticamente batendo o pé ao se aproximar do Ichinose e tomar as mãos dele nas suas, da mesma forma que fez com o irmão mais cedo.

– Foi Tokiya-sama que ajudou a organizar, é o mínimo que podemos oferecer pela sua ajuda.

– Mai-san… sinto lhe informar, mas não há nada pronto ainda. A minha contribuição se limita a ideias, não me custou nada.

– O onii-sama ficaria feliz em tê-la conosco. Não é, onii-sama?

Masato, que não estava preparado para responder à pergunta, estremeceu. Sutil, mas realmente aconteceu. Ele sentia aqueles dois olhares sobre si, numa mistura de expectativas.

Por um lado, podia ver a animação da irmã, que transbordava de ansiedade. Ela imaginava a _cunhada_ naquela festa improvisada que criava em sua mente, e a ideia de não _tê-la_ era inadmissível.

Do outro lado, era visível que Tokiya realmente não se sentia confortável com a situação. Masato não sabia o porquê disso, mas não podia ignorar aquele nervosismo que sentia no ar.

Tendo considerado muito, ele desviou o olhar, ainda escolhendo as palavras corretas enquanto sentia aqueles olhares o pressionarem ainda mais.

– Só se quiser. – foi curto na resposta, mas sabia que aquilo era o melhor que podia oferecer naquele momento.

Não queria ferir os sentimentos da irmã, que genuinamente queria que ele se divertisse, porém percebia que não era certo usar Tokiya para fazer a irmã feliz.

Pronunciando-se daquela forma, ele não negava o que Mai dizia, mas também não forçava Tokiya a nada, e perceber isso fez o coração do Ichinose balançar.

– Pensarei bem nisso, então. – forçou um sorriso, vendo que talvez não fosse possível escapar daquela conversa que não queria ter com o Hijirikawa. – Bem, se me dão licença, tenho que ir. – curvou-se numa reverência, prestes a deixá-los a só, com uma pressa incômoda.

– Tokiya-sama! – gritou a azulada menor, chamando a atenção do Ichinose, que parou ao ouvir o nome. – Vou pedir para a Matsukaze-san te buscar quando chegar a hora! – exclamou com mais um dos seus sorrisos brilhantes enquanto acenava.

– _Obrigada_. – esboçou mais um sorriso, dessa vez, um pouco mais sincero que o anterior.

E assim Tokiya se retirou, adentrando mais uma vez aqueles extensos corredores que lhe causaram tanto stress naquela manhã.


End file.
